SP King of My heart
by twinkels
Summary: When Kyle is chosen to be the towns County fair King Stan feels he is slipping away from him and also Cartman is jeliouse
1. Chapter 1

In the small Mountain town of South park Colorado one chilly late March evening in the community hall all the towns people had gathered for the heats of the Talent show and the County fairs King and Queen and royal court that was a very sought after role as the County fair as the highlight of the summer and everyone knew that the royal court got the VIP treatment wherever they went and were given lots of freebies as well as getting really good prizes for winning

As the mayor drolled on that evening and was talking to the current king and queen about what they enjoyed most about their time the new hopefuls sat listening to see what was expected of them

After the mayor finished talking she then addressed the crowd

"Okay everyone that is our retiring King and Queen who will help with picking the new court now remember who ever gets through tonight will be in the grand finals and have a chance of winning the title and represent South Park in any forthcoming events and as you know you will have a lot of duties throughout the year so first we will hear from our girls who are hoping to be our Queen if you all could come out to the front and sit in the empty chairs their and i will call you to the stage one by one and out of you 12 girls 8 will go through to the finals and out of that 8 we will choose our queen and her attendants "The Mayor said as all the girls went up to the stage to read out their speeches and as expected they stank of perfume and were caked in make up

" i thought you would have went in for this it would have been cool if you won County fair King "Said Kyle looking at Stan who sat in the row in front of Kyle

"No as i said before not my thing really you stand a better chance of winning than i would and your way more confident than i am and you love giving speeches so if you got picked that be your kinda thing i guess "Said Stan glancing at Kyle who shrugged and glanced at his speech again

It was true Stan was a handsome looking boy bright blue eyes pail skin and jet black hair and he would have won easily but public speaking was never his thing Stan was really shy at times so he left that sort of stuff to Kyle

Kyle glanced around the hall looking at his friends who were also entering their was Kenny he would stand a better chance than Kyle winning Kyle thought and Butters would be in with a shout too as he was cute but that stammer held him back a bit and Clyde was a good looking boy he was once voted the best looking boy in the school so he could be picked as King but Kyle didn't mind who won as long as it wasn't Cartman his worst enemy

Kyle hated Cartman with a passion he was very spoilt a real mommas boy really fat and overweight and very obnoxious and a Hitler fan and always picked on Kyle cos he was Jewish bringing up anti semitic jokes and talking about the Holocaust but really thinking about it Cartman picked on everyone but now to Kyle's horror Cartman had entered the County fair king contest but it was really for a bet if Kyle won he would get $20 if Cartman was crowned king he'd get the cash and if someone else won well Kyle wouldn't need to pay up the bet would be called off and their was no way in Hell that Kyle was gonna give Cartman his money so if Kyle didn't win he rather it be someone else other that Cartman

As everyone watched the girls give their speeches and do little interviews with the mayor Kyle sat nervously

"Hey Stan theirs Wendy going up now are you gonna cheer for her ..? Asked Craig knowing Stan had a crush on Wendy

Stan looked up and sure enough he seen Wendy wearing a bright red tight sweater and cream colored pants and white ankle boots and her long black hair in slight curls hung to her wast and like the other girls she had a lot of make up on Bebe had got to her by the looks of it

Wendy went up on stage and greeted the Mayor and smiled before turning to the gathered crowd and took a deep breath

" Good evening ladies and gentlemen boys and girls i hope you are all well and enjoying yourself tonight

Now my name is Wendy Testaburger i am 12 years old and i live in South park and attend South park Elementary school my teacher is a Mr Garrison and i will start high school in the Fall

When i leave school i want to go in to politics and maybe be the first female president as i believe women can do anything that a man can do "Wendy said

"God shes such a feminist talk about old womens lib "whispered Kenny who sat near by with his mom and sister

"Shh Kenny let her speak shes okay "Said Stan listening to Wendy

"Now being your County fair queen will be a very good thing for me i feel that way i can represent you all in forthcoming events and will be a very good experiance for me i can put to use in the future and i think i will make a very good County fair queen and i will do my best for you all "Wendy said smiling

" Er very good wendy but you didn't really say much about yourself hobbies and that or what you like "The mayor said going over to wendy

"Oh i do apologize for that yes well i do love school also i am head girl and i lead the school debating team i do also like shopping with my friends and playing on my computer or my tablet but being a student keeps me busy i guess "Wendy said

"Oh okay then "Said the mayor not really sure what to ask Wendy next

"Well okay everyone that was Wendy who concludes the girls section now if we could get the boys ready to come up then after that we will do our talent section before finding out who will be going through to the finals "The mayor said

" The boys section that's you Kyle are you ready then ..? Asked Stan as Kyle shrugged

"I dunno i'm nervous though hope i don't get called out first i wanna see what the others have to say and especially fatass " Kyle said glancing over to the other side of the hall where Cartman sat with his mom eating chocolate and being fussed over by his mom

"Okay everyone now can i have your attention now i will call the boys up one by one like i did with the girls so when you hear your name come up give your speech i will ask you a few things before going back yo your seats next to your family and friends "The mayor called as everyone all listened

"Kyle calm down you'll be fine she might not call you out first "Stan said as the Mayor looked at a list ready to call out the first boy contestant

Well that's that chappy done i have based the County fair King and Queen and attendants on my towns local Gala day and we have a King and Queen and attendants that are young kids aged between 10 and 13


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay can i have Clyde Donovan please "Called the mayor as Clyde got up and walked to the stage to give his speech and he was acting if he had won already he was full of himself

"Their you can relax now Clyde is the first one up so you can see what he dose and no need to get worried now 2Stan said smiling at Kyle who made a phew noise

"Yeah your right guess being first up is always the hardest but God if i'm like this now what like will i be when it comes to my Bar Mitzvah okay i may appear to love giving speeches but i do sometimes get nervous incase i do something wrong and mess things up "Kyle said

"Trust me you wont you'll be fine "Stan said reassuring his friend

Soon Stans other friend Kenny who was sitting near the back with his family was called up

"Good luck dude go for it "Said Stan and Kyle touching Kenny's arm as the blond walked up to the stage ignoring his mom and sister both yelling "Go Kenny "And clapping and cheering and acting if he had won already

"Well i see you brought your fan club with you tonight then "The Mayor said smiling

"Huh oh yeah my mom and sister and a neighbour are here supporting me their all up the back "Kenny said with a laugh giving them a wave

"Well very nice Kenny now if you want to read your speech and tell us about yourself and that the stage is all yours now Ken "The mayor said

"Okay thanks .. Well good evening everyone my name is Kenny Mccormick im 11 years old and i attend South park Elementary .

My favorite subjects are Art and Music i can sing classical opera i'm sort of self taught also i can play the piano but i don't own one my hobbies are hanging out with my friends and gaming i live at home with my parents older brother and little sister when i leave school id love to design games and i plan to work in the game store at the mall

Now the reason i wanna be County fair King is to prove that you don't have to be that rich to win if i can do it anyone can and i hope to be a good kind understanding County fair king "Kenny said as his mom clapped

"Thats a good speech Kenny short but straight to the point "The mayor said as Kenny smiled before leaving the stage to return to his seat

AFter Kenny 3 other boys were called up then Butters was called

"Okay our next contestant is a Leopold Stotch Leopold if you want to come to the stage now "The mayor called as Butters left his seat being cheered by his parents

"Please its B.. Butters everyone calls me Butters "Butters said smiling

"Well okay thein Butters now then if you could read your speech out and we can have a little chat "The mayor said as Butters nodded

"Er h hi everyone Butters im 11 years old i was born on September 11th and i to South E..E..Elementary where my teacher is a Mr

I.I really like school and when i'm older i like to be a scientist or something like that

But if you me as your king i will be really good and do the best i can for you "Said Butters starting to stammer bad

"Well that sounds really great Butters "The mayor said not really sure what to say before calling out another boy

" Do you think Butters could get picked for the royal court i don't think the mayor was keen on him "Said Stan

"Dunno really Butters is a cute looking guy really sweet gentle type but that stammer could hold him back usually they pick people who are clear speakers as even the attendants have to give speeches too " Kyle said

"Really i never paid that much attention before usually at the County fair i just head to the fairground go on the rides and try and win stuff you know that sort of thing "Stan said

"Oh yeah the attendants read speeches out too they have important roles iv seen them in the past "Kyle said as Stan gave a shrug and glanced at Shelly who just let a fart rip and gave a slight snigger despite being told off but Shelly was board already Sharon had taken her tablet and phone off her as she was more interested in that than anything else and Sharon said shed lend Kyle support so now Sharon had the tablet in her bag and the phone in her pocket and shelly was not happy one bit

"Soon what Kyle was dreading happened ..The mayor called him out to the stage

"Okay were looking for Kyle Broflovski Kyle where are you ..? Yelled the mayor

"Oh God say if i mess things up now i wish i had not entered oh God i'm so damn nervous "Said Kyle as the mayor called him again

"Er coming i'm here "Yelled Kyle going up to chewing and clapping he was one of the favorites to win

"Now Kyle if you want to do your speech and tell us a little about yourself and that "The mayor said smiling at Kyle who bit his lip a little before taking a deep breath and fought back his nerves

"Well good evening everyone my name is Kyle Broflovski and i am 12 years old and attended South Park Elementary where i am head boy

My teacher is Mr Garrison and i go to high school after the summer break and i am excited about that

When i leave school i hope to go to collage and go on to be either a lawyer like my dad or a doctor but i have to get really good grades first

I live at home with my parents and younger brother and my hobbies are playing on my computer and chilling with my friends also i love reading and yes i like studying too.. Now if i am chosen to be your king i will be very honored and will try my best to represent you and it will be a good experience for me too "Kyle said trying to hide his nerves

Soon another 2 boys went up to gibe speeches and thy were good too then Cartman got called up and as expected his mom was on her feet fussing over him she was the only one their with him it seemed and she clapped and cheered as Cartman went to the stage grinning full of himself and igfnoring Kennys loud booingf

"So you like studying then Kyle " The mayor said smiling at Kyle who nodded

"Yes call me crazy but i do i feel studying is very important to get good grades and that means a really good job and i want to do well for myself like my dad did well for himself "Kyle said with a smile

"Well i hope you do Kyle "The mayor said as Kyle got ready to leave the stage to more clapping and a look of relief on his face

"Wow thank God that is over how did i do up their ..?Asked Kyle making a face

"You did great "Said Stan as Sheila and Gerald and Ike fussed over Kyle saying how well he did and their was like 7 or 8 other people the family knew all their to support Kyle and cheer him on

Soon another 2 boys were called up top give their speeches and that and they did good but then soon after them it was Cartmans turn to be called up

"Okay now quieten down everyone now can i please have Eric Cartman toi the stage Eric "Yelled the Mayor as Cartman headed to the stage and only his mom cheered for him and the clapping sounded if it was forced but Cartman didn't care as he headed up to the stage acting if he was about to be crowned and ignoring Kenny's loud booing that was heard from the back of the room

"Okay then Eric now if you want to ...Begun the mayor but got cut off by an over confident Cartman

"Yes i know what to do so don't worry "Cartman said before clearing his throat and looking at the crowd as he got ready to give his speech

well that's that chappy done more later


	3. Chapter 3

" A very Good evening to you all my good fine people now as you all know my name is Eric Cartman and i am 11 ears old and i attend South park Elementary with my dear good friends my teacher is Mr Garrison who is a excellent teacher the best i feel and i love my school work and i feel i am a very smart bright boy "Cartman begun almost making Kyle choke as he was now drinking juice

""As i said i go to South park Elementary and also i am a current Hall monitor their and that is a big job a lot of people are relying on me and it is my job to keep the riff raff out of my hallways at break time and expect class leaving passes like if a student needs the restroom they get a pass and i have to look at that pass it is a hard job but i manage and i am honored to have such a position so that is why i would be perfect for County fair king i can be trusted with such power and everything will be good with me and i want to make momma and all my friends so proud of me and i can get this little town fame too i will be a County fair king that will go down in history the king that got this town on the map so to say and i am not afraid of such a job as i am used to being in authority so that is why i would make the perfect king "Cartman said smugly not hearing Kyle's groans of "Oh God "

""Er well that is certainly interesting Eric and i am sure you would make a good king "The mayor said not really knowing what to think

"Oh i feel it is and also i want to be in a job of power when i grow up a cop or that i think as my experience of being a hall monitor and County fair king would help a lot that is if i'm picked of course and yes i would make the best county fair king this town has seen "Cartman said bragging now and the Mayor was now desperate to get him off the stage

"Er that is very nice now if you want to return to your seat and we will call up the next person "The mayor said as Cartman grinned and got off the stage giving everyone a wave

"OMFG i don't believe him hes an asshole surly he doesnt think hes gonna win "Kyle said glancing over at Cartman who was hugging his mom

"Yeah i think he thins he will win but i so hope not life would be hell if he won just imagine it "Stan said as Kyle pulled a face

"Oh God ..Hell no dont even go their Stan i swear .i mean life with him now is bad enough bout fuck it if he was picked as King life would get 100 times worse he would be bragging from now till the end of the world and rubbing my face in it plus i would need to pay him that money too id rather give it to Sparky to eat them Cartman but i don't think the Judges will put him through i mean look at him hes huge fat greasy and ugly okay i may not be cute as Kenny or Butters or that but i'm way better looking than Cartman who would pick him they must be blind no Stan i think my money is safe on this one so no need to worry i guess " Kyle said smugly whist folding his arms and watching Cartman carry on with his speech

"Er so Eric what about your homelife then you never said anything about that "Said the Mayor

"Oh my i am so sorry i forgot yes i live at home with my awesome momma who is here tonight lending me her support and my cat Mr Kitty "Cartman said whist waving to his mom who waved back yelling "You go poopsikins mommas little prince will be come king "Yelled Lian

"Oh God please really urgh "Moaned Kyle as Stan laughed a bit watching Kenny pretend to make himself sick by sticking two fingers in his mouth and heaving a bit

"Well er thank you for that Eric "The mayor said as Eric finished his speech and went to sit down and his mom hugged and kissed him and another boy went up to do his speech

"God makes me sick look at him "Said kyle disgusted as he really hated Cartman as Cartman's behaviour towards Kyle had worsened over the years

"Ignore him hes not worth it and he will never win i bet he will be knocked out tonight and he will go home crying and his mom will take him to Toys r us first thing tomorrow to buy him off to save her from tantrums "Stan said as Kyle shrugged

Soon all the Royal court hopefuls had read their speeches and that part was over but the judging would be done at the end see who was threw

"Well everyone that was all our boys and girls now you heard what they said and why they think they should be picked so it is a very rough choice now we will take a short break and then have our talent section as we have a lot of very good talent with us tonight maybe huge stars of the future so join me back in here in 10 mins where we will continue with tonight's events also for your entertainment we have last years winners with their song soul so black it's our very own Goth kids "The mayor yelled looking at the group of Goth kids that sat up at the back

"Come on they were crap just screaming and singing about death let's go outside for a bit its hot in here "Said Stan grabbing Kyle by the wrist

"Stan Kyle where are you pair of too ..? Asked Sharon seeing Stan and Kyle head for the fire door that had got opened

"Just outside for some air mom its hot in here we will be back in time and anyway we wanna see Nicole and Token sing their gonna be really good i heard them practice the other day at school "Said Stan

"Well okay boys don't go far have fun "Sheila said who was also nearby as Stan gave her a wave and him and Kyle headed outside

Despite still being March and the snow was on the ground the cold air hitting the boys felt refreshing as it was really stuffy in the hall and the stars twinkling in the night sky looked beautiful

"So refreshing out hear the stars look beautiful too i love clear moonless nights the sky looks like black velvet with millions of tiny diamonds twinkling "Kyle said looking up at the night sky

"Yeah it dose i like the summer nights better camping under the stars at Stark's pond or in the mountains with uncle Jimbo listening to his crazy stories like the old days " Stan said

"Yeah remember the time he made Kenny his honorary nephew years ago he though Kenny and his crazy tricks were cool "Kyle said with a laugh

"Yeah i do oh as far as i know Kenny is still his honorary nephew and he still loves his crazy stunts and that you know i jut say well that's our krazy Kenny with a K as in Kitten "Stan laughed as he watched Kyle look at the sky and sigh a little

Stan thought Kyle looked beautiful in the starlight and a nearby light shone on him making him more handsome and seeing Kyle's beautiful flawless ivory skin soft red curls and stunning green eyes made Stan go weak at the knees and before he knew it he put his arm around his friend

Kyle flinched a little at the touch as it was out of the blue but on seeing it was only stan he relaxed and smiled if he liked it

" Can i say something Kyle .? Asked Stan

"Hmmm sure "Was all the redhead said rubbing his cheek on Stan's hand

"I think you look beautiful tonight and your bound to win "Stan said leaning close to Kyle making him blush a bit

"Oh your just saying that as you know i'm a bit nervous i look like this all the time sure and you are so sweet Stan i like you for that " Said Kyle kissing Stan's hand

At that Stan leaned in to kiss Kyle but got pushed away shocking him a bit

"No please not here Stan not just now that's for privet time when were alone too many people here and don't forget Wendy is nearby she could come out and see us its way too risky "Kyle said as Stan sighed

"Yeah guess your right but you still look so beautiful their "Stan said grinning and slapping Kyle on thew behind a bit making Kyle laugh as that was Kenny's trick with the girls

Before any more was said Stan and Kyle were joined by Token and Nicole also out to take the evening air

"Hey dudes you feeling warm too in their ..? asked Kyle looking at his 2 black friends

"Yeah its boiling in their and we thought we come outside l also congrats on your speech Kyle you did well i think you could win " Said Token smiling patting Kyle on the back

"Well i dunno damn i was so nervous up their i was scared incase id say something wrong you know me "Kyle said

"Oh chill you were good just a shame about the rule about having to be born in the town to enter the County fair queen contest i think Nicole would have been a good Queen "Said Token kissing his girlfriend on the cheek

"Oh stop it i'm okay and i think the rule is fair these girls were born here in south park i came here a few years back so yeah guess i am an outsider but hey its no big deal least i can enter the talent show and you should have went in for King i think you would have made a handsome king "Said Nicole

"Oh not my thing i prefer the talent side of things you know but good luck to you kile hope you win "Smiled Token as Kyle smiled back

Soon it was time to go back in as a air horn was blown to signal it was time

"Oh well break over time to go back now good luck Token and Nicole "Said Kyle and Stan patting their friends on the back as everyone headed back inside for the talent show and the judging

Well that's that chappy done next one soon


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone all headed back inside and took their seats to wait for the Mayor and Judges to come back who were still not their

"Er everyone please quieten town the Mayor and Judges are in the bathroom they wont be long so please be seated "The current County fair King said above the noise as everyone all chatted excitedly as they found their seats and Kenny burped loudly as he finished of his cola handing his mom the empty bottle before sitting down and leaning over to talk to another boy he knew that sat near him

"Okay quiet everyone now can i please have your attention as the talent section is about to start soon and also i would like to thank the Goth kids for entertaining you during our break " the mayor said as the Goth kids left the stage and Henrietta moaning that no one heard them play they all left the place

"Wait so that was causing the row in the background i thought someone was being murdered with all the screaming God what a noise "Said Stan with a laugh

"Yeah they call that music too crazy i call that standing on a cats tail their was no way that was music "Kyle said

"So i take it you wont be inviting them to play at your Bar Mitzvah next year then "Sran Joked

"Hell no are you crazy never they would scare some of my older members of the family so no way dude "Kyle said before falling silent as the Talent acts went up

The first person to go up was Jimmy with his one man or boy comedy act he was the school comedian that always had everyone laughing at his jokes and tonight was no different and the adults laughed too at Jimmy's jokes he was really funny and even the mayor laughed too

When Jimmy was finished he got a huge clap as the mayor came over to speak to him

"And that was Jimmy everyone she said before having a quick chat to him before he left the stage and took his seat next to his parents and the Mayor introduced the next act that was 2 little girls singing the Let it go and the first time in forever mix song and Karen cheered for them as she knew the girls well and after them was a boy doing a magic act then a girl playing the trumpet and after her was Butters tap dancing

After Butters left the stage the mayor came back on and the clapping fell silent again as she introduced the next act

"Okay now our next act is 2 talented young students Token and Nichole with their version of River deep "The Mayor said as everyone all clapped and cheered

"Go Token rock it Nichole "Screamed Kyle clapping the pair as they started screaming and a loud cheer was heard and soon everyone was all clapping along to the music

"Oh wow they will win for sure their awesome "Stan yelled as he clapped along but kyle didn't answer he was watching and clapping along as Token and Nichole rocked the stage

When they finished a loud cheer went up and Token said "Thank you before him and Nichole left to go back to their seats and by the looks of it even the mayor was very impressed by them

The rest of the acts that followed were okay really their was another comedian but he wasn't as good as Jimmy a little girl that read some poetry a boy playing the clarinet a girl playing the violin that sounded real bad and another couple of singers and a band so soon all the acts had performed and it be soon time for and everyone was nervous at that wondering who would go through judging

"Okay everyone so now we have seen all our talent and they were all very good so it will be so hard to pick but the ones that who will go through to the finals will be chosen within 10 minutes so we will take another break again and then we will come back with our lucky finalists "The Mayor said before leaving with the Judges

"God she likes stretching it out keeping us all waiting doesn't she "Said Kyle glancing over at the Mayor and the judges as they left the hall to go in to a small privet room

"Yeah they always do that i heard i didn't go to the finals or the heats last year so dont really know what went on "Said Stan getting lost in thought a bit and glancing at Cartman who was rubbing his hands as his mom opened a huge chocolate ice lolly

Kyle was talking to Stan about something but Stan didn't really hear him his mind drifted off miles away as he thought back to when he and Kyle first seen the poster advertising the search for the county fair king and queen and attendants

...FLASHBACK...

"It had been way back in January just after they got back from their Christmas break and the Principle had been pinning stuff up on the school notice board and a small crowd had gathered all chatting and pointing to the large poster that had just been put up

"Hey what do you think is going on over their thts getting everyone's attention ..? Asked Stan

"Dunno lets go and see must be something big "Said Kyle as they walked over to look at the poster

It is that time of the year where our search beguines for our new summer county fair King and Queen and royal court if you are aged from 10 to 13 and love being in the spotlight and want to be VIPs for a whole year then this is for you

We are looking for one boy and girl to be king and queen and 2 girls and boys for the attendants who will represent our town for the year and will attend a lot of important events you must be confident and outgoing and have a good nature in the contest you will be judged on your behaviour speech appearance neat and tidy also your knowledge of the town and its history and you will be required to write a short essay on your knowledge and your own speech too and you will be given items to read aloud Entry is $5 and the prizes are for the king and queen Vouchers for $50 plus a shield to keep for a year a trophy to keep also a medal and your name will go down in our County fair history the runners up will receive Vouchers for $25 a medal and small trophy and again your name will go down in County fair history entry forms will be available on Friday from the principal's office and must be returned their by end of January

...

Also if you don't fancy being King or Queen or are too young or too old why not enter our talent show open to ages from 6 to 15 you can do anything as long as it is PG winners will perform on main performance stage on County fair day along with 2 runners up top prizes include vouchers for $50 and a shield and trophies runners up will get vouchers for $25 small and small trophy and again your names will go down in County fair history entry forms will be also available in principal office ...The poster red

"Wow sounds good "Said Stan reading the poster

"Yeah it is the county fair royal court is really good jobs to have they get VIP treatment the entire year and get to attend loads of events free also they open fetes and that and are never out the press "Kyle said looking at the poster

"So are you gonna enter then you'd make a good king i think "Stan said as Kyle shrugged

"Me doubt it na think ill pass on that one not really my thing sure ill go to the county fair and that it will be fun but i don't wanna be king you should enter "Kyle said looking at Stan who only shrugged

"Nope same here really i don't fancy being king and who'd pick me i bet the likes of Kenny would win he is good looking and hes over confident and he scrubs up well too "Stan said with a laugh as he and Kyle looked at Kenny who also read the poster

Well that's that chappy done next one soon


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Kenny so are you gonna enter then ..? Asked Stan making Kenny look over

"Yeah i would love to but case of getting the five bucks together kinda broke this weather as 50 bucks that be awesome that be Karen's birthday present taken care off but kinda broke now "Kenny said making a face and saying "Hey mind who your pushing as Bebe and Wendy pushed by him trying to see the poster too

"Oh mind get out the way we want to see too "Bebe said as her and Wendy elbowed their way to the front and Bebe read the poster aloud

"Oh i fancy that i am very pretty and i am bubbly and outgoing and i adore the spotlight i was born for this i should be walking the red carpet at Hollywood wearing top designer dresses and all eyes on me don't you think "Said Bebe flicking her long blonde curly hair over her shoulder as she was in love with herself and always said she was meant for better things

"No one answered her as Nichole pushed her way in to the front too followed by Token in tow they were now an item and were always seen together holding hands

"Oh what do you think Token you and me as County fair King and Queen that be so cool "Nichole said as Token came to look at the poster too

"I dunno babes not really my thing i'm okay singing in public but giving speeches well dunno "Token said shyly infact Token was very shy boy

"Aww hun Nichole so sorry to burst your bubble sweetie but you cant enter as queen as your not from here "Bebe said in a sweet but catty voice as she tapped Nichole on the shoulder

"Huh why not i think i could be queen please don't say this town is raciest and wont allow a black queen"Said Nichole looking a little hurt

"Oh no no nothing to do with that Token could enter for the king if he wanted to but you have to be born in the town to enter not come in to it thing is sweetie your an outsider wouldn't be fair on us local girls if an outsider came along and won the title know what i mean huni but i think you can enter the talent show if you have a talent "Said Bebe glancing at Nichole and giving her a sweet smile that Nichole didn't really like

"Er well i can sing i guess and i took Ballet when i was very young so i can dance "Nichole said

"Look leave her alone you pair if Nichole wants to enter well that's up to her and i think she should be allowed to enter for county fair queen they should change the rules as Nichole is very pretty "Kyle said

"Thank you Kyle you are sweet but i don't know maybe i'm like Token i'm too shy really "Nichole said

"Well enter the talent show i might enter hey we could team up and do an act together "Said Token as Nichole smiled a bit

"I dunno we will see about it "Nichole said

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say telling Nichole she cant enter the contest to be queen "Said Stan Looking at Bebe

"Look sweetie i'm only telling her facts everyone knows to enter that contest you must be born here as Nichole would have no clue about the history of the town i know about the town as i was born here Nichole wasn't so hate saying this she is like an outsider so that is the rules i don't make them "Bebe said

"Look its perfectly okay i understand so no worries "Nichole said but before anyone could say anything else they all got interrupted by cartman who also stank of candy and had a bright purple tongue from something he'd been eating

"Move aside lets see what is going on here ... what is this then ahh County fair King oh hell yeah that's for me alright "Said Cartman looking at the poster

"OMG surly your not gonna enter they don't let beached whales enter you know "Kyle said glaring at Cartman

"I can enter if i want to i'm in that age bracket and i'm confident outgoing very handsome also confident i have everything they looking for in a County fair king i could be him no problem "Said Cartman smugly

"You ..You OMG don't make me laugh and they would never get clothes to fit you and their is a lot of walking involved you would never be fit for it ha you County Fair King God sake cartman you crack me up sometimes your funner than Jimmy "Kyle laughed

"I stand a better chance than you Jew boy and anyway the County fair is always on a saturday isnt that your church day thingy day so you cant be king "Cartman said

"Yes he can Kyle can do anything he want to do you cant stop him "Said Stan

"Ohh sticking up for your little boyfriend now are we nice one gay boy next you will be asking him to marry you God you pair are worse than Garrison and Slave was so tell me stan is Kyle good in bed then "Taunted Cartman

"Look fucking shut it okay were not together so shut the fuck up "Yelled Kyle pushing Cartman and accidently knocking him against Kenny nearly sending the blond flying

"Hey careful their you pair i don't want him "Kenny yelled pushing Cartman off as he carried on reading the poster

"Surly your not entering you cant even afford the entry fee and they wont let white trash like you in "Said Cartman making Kenny mad now

"Fuck you fatass only trash around here is you and i can afford that entry fee no problem its you that cant afford to enter "Kenny hit back making Kyle and Stan laugh a bit and that pissed off Cartman

" What you two assholes laughing at why are you entering ..? Cartman asked

" Dunno but don't think you should you will be laughed at you wont even make it through to the first rounds so save your five bucks and stay at home fatass"Laughed Kyle

"You Ginger Jersey Jew i bet you 10 bucks i can enter and win that contest "Cartman said getting mad now

"Ha i bet you 20 i will enter and win "Kyle hit back not really knowing what he was saying as he had no intentions of entering

"Okay deal then if you win and crowned king i will give you 20 bucks and if i win you give me 20 bucks "Cartman said

"Deal then i will wave to you from the royal carriage in the parade on the day "Said Kyle smugly as Cartman made a face before leaving

"Fuck him also i thought you weren't going to enter now you will need to "Said Stan

"Yeah i guess i will now i forgot about that but might be fun and if i win it will be so worth it to see Cartman's face that will be so damn funny "Said Kyle smiling to himself at the though

well that's that chappy done next one soon


	6. Chapter 6

"OMG what made you say that you will enter you cant really back out now as Cartman will have a field day "Said Stan

"Hell i know and i dunno what made me say that it just came out really but as i said hey might be fun but Cartman is wasting his time he wont get through that's for sure the judges need to be blind to pick him "Kyle said

"Or knowing Liane Cartman's mom she will fuck all the male judges to make sure her precious little poopsikins wins that's the thing Cartman would do knowing him get his mom to bribe the judges " Said Kenny with a laugh

"Oh come on Ken she wouldn't would she ...na that isn't allowed "Said Kyle not really sure what to think

"Oh relax will you that wont happen so no worries okay you will win for sure your way better than Cartman any day "Stan said glancing at Cartman who was now talking to Butters about something

"So are you entering then ..? Asked Bebe going over to kyle followed by Wendy

"Well yeah looks like it i guess doesn't it why i take it you are then "Said Kyle

"Of course this will be my chance to shine i will be a celebrity for a year how could i not turn down a chance like this i was born for stardom and this could give me the push i need their might be a talent spotter out their who will see me and think i would make a stunning model and that would lead to fame and fortune so of course i will be entering "Bebe said before taking Wendy's arm and walking off

"So what day are the entry forms given put do we need to pay the cash up front or what ..? Asked Kenny

"No don't think so you pay the entry fee when you return the form same for the talent section as you might get a form then change your mind if i remeber right it worked that way last year too "Kyle said

"Oh good so i don't need to pay up front then that will give me some time to get the 5 bucks together "Said Kenny with a smile

"Yeah and if the worst comes to the worst i can help you with the entry fee five bucks is nothing to me really so its no problem call it a present "Kyle said smiling and patting Kenny on the back

"Wow really you would do that wow thanks dude your the best "Kenny said smiling

"Of course i would anything to help a good friend and that is what you are i would help you also Stan and even Butters out any day but never Cartman he is just a fat greedy selfish anti semitic bastard "Kyle said gently placing his hand on Kenny's shoulder

Kenny and Stan said nothing as they heard Kyle talk like that so many times and they knew it was true really Cartman was always picking on kyle because of his beliefs yet he picked on a lot of people the redheaded kids of the school got it too yet he would never pick on Red a girl in their class as her Cousin was Craig Tucker and a really good fighter next to Kenny and a few times he picked on Token and Nichole cos they were black and even used the forbidden taboo N word to them and said that Token was a descendant of black slaves and he went all raciest on Token but Token beat Cartman up busting his nose but that still didn't stop Cartman taunting the boy and Nichole but Kyle was his favorite target but Kyle could handle Cartman and was used to him now so if he was crowned County fair king that would be another slap in the face to the fat boy

"So that day dose the entry forms get given out then i cant wait to get mine "Said Kenny looking at the poster

"Friday i think so i take it your gonna enter then Ken "Said Stan

"Hell yeah i wanna prove you don't need to be posh or rich to be the county fair King and it be cool to see Fatass face if someone like me wins as he calls me poor white trailer trash all the time "Kenny said

"Oh your not that your better than Fatass anyday so don't let him put you down like that "Kyle said glancing over at Cartman who was still talking to Butters and also Jimmy and Timmy had joined them but they soon split up as the bell went telling everyone time for class so all the little groups standing around broke up in to one big group that headed in to class to start the days lessons but they were still excited about the contest and couldnt wait till the forms came out

Soon Friday came and towards the end of class near the first break Mr Garrison spoke to everyone about the contest

"As you all know children the search for the new County fair King and Queen and royal court has started and also the talent show now the forms came out today and can be collected from the principal's office for those who want to enter the forms are free to take and if you decide to enter you fill in the form of your choice bring it back and pay the $5 entry fee that goes to make up the prize money the forms have to be back by end of the month so that is over 2 weeks away and the heats start next month "Garrison said looking at Butters who had his hand up and making straightening noises desperate to speak

"Yes Butters what is it "Said Garrison

"Sir can you enter the talent show and go in for the County fair King do the two things at the one time /? Asked Butters smiling

"Yeah you seen the Queen 2 years ago she was singing in the Talent as she came second and was still QUeen "Said Wendy

"Thank you Wendy but she is right yes you can do that "Said Garrison looking at Butters who gave a quiet yesss as he planned to tap dance in the talent show and he had his eyes set on being king too

"Okay now you know everything please leave the room quietly Token less noise please and no pushing Kenny thank you "Said Garrison looking at Token who was chatting loudly to Craig and Tweek and Kenny who was pushing his way out the door as for once he could not get to the principal office fast enough

Sure enough sitting on an empty desk was 2 wire baskets with 2 large piles of forms and one marked County Fair King/Queen and Talent so those who planned to enter helped themselves and Stan went with kyle who lifted up the one for King or Queen

Well that's that chappy done next one soon


	7. Chapter 7

" Why don't you take a form Stan okay you don't need to enter it but just have a look at it and hey who knows maybe you will change your mind you never know it will be fun and something to look back on when your older good life experience being a VIP for a year "Kyle said picking up 2 forms and handing one to Stan who took it

"Oh i dunno as i said not really my thing you enter it by all means and if you win i will be happy for you and yeah i will go to the County fair that day and give you support and that but i'm not one for being in the limelight that's more your thing really and your better at speeches and public speaking than me i'm not as confident as you "Said Stan

"I could help you look just take the form and we can go over it together later and as you heard Kenny is gonna enter wouldnt it be great if one of us was the king and the other two attendants "Kyle said

"Oh God id go to pieces i just don't do being in public and even Kenny is more confident than me i feel you guys are lucky i wish i was more confident like you pair are "Said Stan as Kyle shook his head

"Reason i'm doing this is to prepare me for my Bar Mitzvah next year iv to do public speaking and in damn Hebrew so i'm terrified incase i mess that up the war is over 100 people coming next year including 3 relatives that are over 90 they were in the camps i only met them twice and also my over fussy New york Cushion Jacobe is coming i cant stand the boy and hes got that God awful New york accent that gets on my nerves "Kyle groaned

"Oh yeah his parents do Saturday night live and he comes on and talks about Jewish holidays and that hes got goofy grin buck teeth and red curly hair " Said Stan

"Yup got it in one he had his Bar Mitzvah last month i was at it their the New York side of the family ""Said Kyle

"Hey wasn't that the guy you got into a fight with at the top of the Statue of Liberty and you wanted to throw him out the window in the crown "Laughed Kenny now coming into the office to grab a form

"Well we had an argument up their he thought he knew about the history and that he knew shit he said something about the torch being closed in the 1940s and i said the torch was closed way longer than that so we got into an argument and yeah if i could have id have thrown him out the window but the windows are very small and only open a tiny bit but hes such a know it all so unfortunately i will see him next year but i will worry about that when the time comes so ill be fine just need to concentrate on this first "Said Kyle looking at the form as they left the office

"So are you gonna enter after all then Stan ..? Asked Kenny looking at a form in Stan's hand

"Oh i don't think so i'm just having a look at the form but i doubt it and their is no point in entering the talent show i cant sing to save my life and if Token and Nichole enter they will win it hands down Token is the best kid singer in town he has won things before and Nichole sure we heard her sing in music class and she is really good too so if she teams up with Token they will be a sensation but truth is Ken talent shows and County fair royalty isn't really my thing oh sure ill go along on the day watch the parade then go to the fields where its held watch you guys on the royal stage then wander around go on the rides try the side stalls look at the animals their and if the Hot air Balloon ride is their again go on that but that's it really i guess "Said Stan with a shrug

"Sounds fun but guess i will have to enter now as their is no way in hell im gonna pay Cartman and have him calling me names cos i pulled out otherwise i wouldn't enter id just wander round with you and some of the fair rides were really cool last year and the prizes on the side stalls were awesome "Kyle said

"Yeah they were i won a baby a doll for Karen she loves that thing it sits on her bed but i wanna enter it be fun to win i think " Said Kenny with a smile

"Hey fellas s. are g. enter the .then ..? Asked Butters still stamering a bit in his deep southern accent

"Hey Butters yeah are you entering too then ..?Asked Stan looking at his friend

"Yeah it b.b. f. i always w. to b. f.f.f. fair s. about you f. are you e. .then ..? Asked Butters his stammer was really bad t times

"Yeah infact here take my form i'm not entering "Said Stan handing Butters his form and smiling

"Wow are sure arnt entering S. ..? Asked Butters

"Oh not my thing dude i'm not cut out to be in the limelight i guess buy i know your used to it so here you go good luck and have fun "Said Stan patting Butters on the back

"W. .thanks and i have b. on s. b. d. and .that "Butters saids smiling before skipping off with the form

"God poor kid he wont stand a chance of winning he will be knocked out in the first rounds with that stammer it has got worse too i feel the judges will eat him alive " Said Kenny

"Yeah i know and i thought he was going to speech therapy too as for a while that stammer was not as bad wonder what happened "Said Stan

"Dunno think his parents pulled him out for some reason or other also they tried privet treatment too cost a fortune but turned out the guy who did it was a pedophile and tried to molest Butters along with other kids he was busted and got his ass thrown in jail so Butters never got any more lessons i can trey and help him best i can but i'm not really trained but help him speak clearer and not stammer so much on the day if he doses get picked and also help him get ready for the heats "Kyle said

"Good luck their dude the heats start next month so that will be one hell of a job to stop Butters stammering by then "Said Kenny as Kyle sighed and blew q curl out of his eye but he was determined to help his stammering friend no matter what

As the boys all headed outside into the cold winter sunshine they felt someone come up behind them and familiar stink of candy and sweat and a voice saying hello gentlemen and Jew boy so what you up to then ..?

Well that's that chappy done next one soon


	8. Chapter 8

" What do you want fatass get lost your not wanted "Said Kyle as Cartman placing his arm on Stan and Kyle's shoulder but both boys shook him off and made a face

"Aww what way is that to talk to your good friend i only said hi not can you gve me anyway so i see your entering the County fair contest then so are you prepared to loose to me Jew boy ..? Asked Cartman grinning smugly

" Like hell i am you will loose to me anyway if your entering where is your form i don't see it their surly you havent forgot to get it "Said Kyle glaring at the fat boy

"That is where your wrong i do have it look "Said Cartman pulling out the form as Kyle groaned a bit and Stan muttered " worse luck "

"I got mine this morning i seen them being put out even before Garrison said anything so i'm not sleeping maybe you are Kyle "Carman said s Kyle made a face but said nothing as he walked on a bit faster trying to avoid Cartman but Cartman would not leave them alone and kept harassing them till eventually Stan Kyle and Kenny eventually broke in to a fast run and unable to keep up Cartman got left behind

Soon Friday came and a few people handed back their forms already but Kyle was still working on his it seemed

"Hey Kyle after your Synagogues wanna come to the mall you too Kenny it be fun we can all hang out maybe go to sizzlers later and on sunday after church we can go to the nw outta town multiplex see whats on so what about it guys "Said Stan smiling looking at his 2 friends

"Aww that sounds awesome and yeah id love to go but i cant i'm doing that essay for the County fair king contest iv to write a essay about my knowledge of the town and why i think id be a good king so gonna be really busy sorry about that dude maybe another time then id be happy to go "Kyle said

"Er okay so what about you Ken you always love sizzlers "Stan said looking at his blond friend

"Sorry dude same here i'm busy with the county fair King form but another day sure i will be happy to take you up on that "Said Kenny with a smile as Stan sighed

"So re you doing the Essay part yet or have you done that its tough "Said Kyle if he was ignoring Stan

"I'm on that part and hell yeah tell me i know i was never good at essays so this has got me and i really wanna win too "Said Kenny

"Well tell you what Ken this weekend come round to mine and we can study together also i will get some food too might have a sleepover how is that "Said Kyle

"Yeah awesome id love that "Kenny said as he and Kyle walked off leaving Stan by himself feeling a bit left out

Stan sighed and sat on one of the outdoor picnic benches by himself wishing he was invited to the sleepover but he knew Kenny and Kyle would be talking County fair Contest stuff and he would feel left out

Stan knew their was some forms still left over and he could easily get one and enter but that was not his thing but he felt he was loosing Kyle to Kenny at this moment as he watched the pair sitting at another bench looking at their essays and comparing notes and both laughing with their heads together

Kyle wouldn't develop feelings for Kenny over this would he surly not Stan thought Kyle was his and anyway Kenny loved girls he just got banned yet again from Raisins about 3 weeks ago for harrasing the girls so he wouldn't have feelings for a guy surly not Kenny was a sex pest and the towns pervert with a huge knowledge of sex and he owned sex toys 3 blow up dolls and had a huge collection of over 500 hard porn magazines and 100 DVDS and even 50 old VHS tapes all hard corn porn and he hacked into adult sites via a friends Laptop so Kenny with a boy that would be very rare

As Stan sat daydreaming watching Kenny and Kyle in the distance he heard a voice saying "Yo dude sup

Stan looked up to see Craig and Tweek who was shaking like crazy and had his usual flask of coffee in hand

"Hey guys grab a seat and not a lot really i guess "Said Stan with a sigh

"So i take it your not gonna enter the County fair contest then for king or talent "Said Craig as Stan shook his head

"Nope not my thing really why are you gonna enter ..? Asked Stan looking at the 2 boys

"Gahhhh ..Hell no its too much pressure i'm not going in for it no way "Said Tweek twitching like crazy

"Hell no i'm not either like you dude its not my thing but see those two are entering "Said Craig nodding towards Kyle and Kenny who didn't see Craig or Tweek

"Huh oh yeah Kyle and Kenny yeah their gonna enter quite a few kids are entering i think Butters is the girls are Cartman's entering Tokens entering the talent part with Nichole your cousin is entering i think "Stan said

"Yeah i heard her say something also Jason's entering too not sure who else is but i'm not and nether is Tweek here " Craig said looking at his twitching friend who gulped down his coffee

"Er so what you guys doing this weekend then wanna hang out ..? Asked Stan shocking himself at the thought at hanging out with Craig Tucker ad they two were rivals really and at times never spoke

"Oh i dunno i usually hang out at Tweek's parents place sometimes Jason or Clyde or Token come over but hey those 3 are caught up in this contest thing so guess i wont be seeing them but hey we will see ill get back to you later on that one "Said Craig with a shrug

"Stan you fucking dumb assholen what are you doing talking to Craig fucking Tucker and his freaky sidekick your above them just invite yourself to Kyles house he cant say no " Stan told himself mad that he stooped so low to ask Tucker if he could hang out with him he was above them he thought so Stan got up and walked over to where Kyle and Kenny were sitting and sat at their bench

"Hey dudes mind if i join you "Stan said looking at his two friends

"No sure whats up Stan you okay "Asked Kyle

"Oh nothing really oh wait er Kyle i overheard you say your having a sleepover this weekend mind if i tag along i can bring some games over too "Stan said looking at his two friends

"Er yeah i guess but it will be boring its not like a sleepover we normally have Ken and i will be talking about the contest also Butters is coming too i'm gonna help him stop stuttering and we wont be playing any games or that it might get boring for you but you can come if you want too "Kyle said as Stan sighed

"Er sure that's okay by me ill come ahead it may be fun after all i guess "Smiled Stan

"Least it will be better than hanging out with Tucker and co " Stan thought to himself but just smiled at his two friends

well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

Soon the weekend came and everyone apart from Cartman was at Kyle's place for the sleepover but it was boring this one as the TV was off and so was the game stations Kyle owned and Kyle was on the desktop researching into local history of the town and Kenny sat cross legged on the bed near Butters who were on Kyle's new ipad and his laptop so Stan sat in an easy chair feeling like an outsider

"Er guys you know the new season of Terrance and Philip starts soon the rerun of last seasons shows are on on later tonight and didn't you miss a few episodes if i remember right "Said Stan

"Yeah i did but i got them later on demand so seen all the shows and i can record the new episodes and watch at a later date when i don't have this essay to worry about i have to get it just right so i can impress the judges and win this is important to me "Said Kyle not even glancing at Stan

"Kenny.." Begun Stan but Kenny only shhhed him

"Sorry Stan cant just now i'm like Kyle need to study maybe another time "Kenny said

Stan sighed as he knew their would be no point in asking Butters as he was still reading his form too so Stan pulled out a pair of ear buds and pluged himself in to his phone listening to music and let his mind drift

That night was very long and boring for Stan and even Ike was better company so about after 2 hours Stan had enough so made his excuses and left as it was rather clear Kyle was paying more attention to Kenny and Butters that night than him

As Stan waled home despite it still being dark he thought that once Kyle had done his essay and handed the form back in that he would maybe pay Stan a little more attention than that damn form and things would get back to normal and him Kyle and Kenny could all do things like they normally did at weekends instead of filling in forms and talking about the County fair contest so when Kyle eventually handed his form in that following Wednesday 5 days later Stan was wrong as Kyle's mind was still on that damn contest

"Hey Kyle now you finished with that form you wanna hang out this weekend go to the mall or something then on to Sizzlers make a day off it ..? Asked Stan with a smile

"Oh i dunno i really need to think of a speech for the county fair contest the judges expect us to write a speech and that i'm really sorry Stan but i feel im gonna be really busy for the foreseeable future as preparing for this contest is hard work you know but you still have time to enter if you want to as the deadline date is next week although things will be rushed if you do enter but i can help you "Said Kyle smiling

"Thanks but no its okay i don't wanna enter and hey i understand if your gonna be real busy ill be fine don't worry about me "Said Stan with a shrug but deep down he was missing Kyles company but as Kyle seemed to really want all this Stan didn't say anything more but only smiled

Sadly Kyle seemed to be so wrapped up in this contest for ages to come and when the first round of heats approached Kyle talked about them constantly along with Kenny and rte others that were entering and when Stan sometimes passed the music room he would hear singing by the talent entrants drifting into the hall some sounded awful like they couldn't perform to save themselves and others like Token and Nichole were really good and Stan would pause to listen

The first round of heats were held on a Sunday afternoon and only a few attended Stan so wanted to go but sadly couldn't as his aunt was visiting for tea that day and instead of Stan cheering on his friends in the heats he was stuck at home with his family board silly and what was worse he was forced to wear an itchy suit that he hated and he had his hair slicked back with gel too and Shelly was fuming as she was made wear a dress and her phone and tablet was taken from her and hidden by Sharon with a threat of if she didn't behave she wouldn't have her gadgets or internet access for a week that was a death sentence to Shelly as the internet was her second home she was never off Facebook instagram Skype or twitter so loosing her beloved internet was the worse punishment ever but it worked she seemed to act good

That sunday dragged on for Stan because as soon as Kyle got back home he would let him know if he was through to the next round or not so Stan sat clock watching as he knew the heats finished around 5pm

"Stan are you okay your not planning on going anywhere are you ..? Asked Sharon seeing her son look at the clock for the 100th time that day

"Er huh oh no just wondering how Kyle and Kenny are doing of the contest is finished yer and if their through or out that's all "Stan said

"Oh is your friends in a contest then .? Asked Stans aunt peering at him over thick black framed glasses

"Er yeah they were entering for the County fair King the first round of the heats is today it will finish soon so Kyle and Kenny would text me and let me know how i got on "Stan said

"Oh i see i think i have heard of the county fair but i was never interested in that sort of thing attracts all the undesirables of the day i would rather go to a museum or rt gallery that is my sort of thing "The woman said looking at Stan who smiled a little

"Er yeah i guess that's okay if you like that kinda thing "Stan said as his phone bleeped saying "New Message ...Kenny

"Er mom i have a text from kenny i wont be a second just wanna see what he has to say "Said Stan leaving the room to read the text

"Hey Stan ... gr8t news were through 2 next round talk 8tr Ken..x " The text read and Kenny had put a kiss at the end even making Stan smile little

"Hey mom great news Kenny and Kyle are threw to the next rounds Kenny just text me their he will talk to me later he sounds happy i feel "Stan said smiling

"Aww that's great now sit down and eat your dinner before it gets cold "Said Sharon as everyone sat down to dinner

"Hey congrats you pair so how did things go then "Asked Stan via Skype and Kenny was still with Kyle at the time

"Hey Stan thanks and it went good yeah Kenny also Butters Clyde and a few others a through oh Jason got knocked out dunno why plus Wendy and Bebe are through too and Token Nichole and Jimmy are through from the talent that went really well too "Said Kyle smiling over the camera

"Oh wow thats awesome so happy for them "Said Stan smiling

"Yeah but theirs bad news too i'm afraid "Said Kenny looking a bit sad and at Kyle who sighed making a face

"Oh bad news so whats that then you guys look if its really bad is everything okay then ..? Asked Stan as Kenny and Kyle both looked at each other and sighed sadly as they broke the bad news to Stan

Well that's that chappy done more later


	10. Chapter 10

"Kyle just what are you playing at you have brought shame on this family attacking another boy and having your head boy position taken from you plus i had to leave work too and your mother is horrified and suspended too this will affect your school record and your chances of getting top grades and a good job how could you do that i'm shocked "Said Gerald a little later

"Look dad please listen i did not touch that boy i was getting ready for class yeah Cartman and i have come to blows in the past but id never hit him in school grounds i'm not that stupid as it would lead to this please believe me dad "Yelled Kyle

"Well if you didn't hit that boy as you claim who did then was it some one else ..? Asked Sheila

"I don't think so look mom dad you don't know how evil Cartman is i bet anything those injuries are self inflicted he would do anything to get me in trouble and get attention for himself he is like that he hates me and he has wanted to be head boy himself for years and the fact i got the job made him worse look you know me if i have problems with other kids i wait till after school so i wont get into trouble i have came to loosing it a few times but i had to step back as i know it would lead to this but i swear i did not attack Cartman i promise you i have too much to loose to hit him in school and he knows that so yeah i'm saying he did that to himself to get me into trouble that's how he is he loves to be the centre of attention and you seen today how he was lapping it up the way his mom was fussing over him calling him her little poosikins and that and taking him to toys r us he was loving every second that's why he hated Garrison in the end as he knew what he was like and Chief too he could see though him but being in a new school different town and people who don't really know him well he will try anything he is sick like that he is an evil liar and look at the time he almost killed Butters so he could come to Casa Bonitos on my birthday faking some Asteroid had hit the planet and we were all dead or had become flesh eating Zombies and he caused a huge carry on their too all he got was grounded for a week and that was it his mom is way too soft on him shes scared of him and so he gets away with murder so please believe me i did not touch him i was either with Stan and Kenny waiting to go in to class or i was in class "Kyle said trying to get his side of the story across

"Well it doesn't really matter the fact is you brought shame on us you have been suspended and with a mark on your records and stripped of head boy plus i had to leave work today to go up to your school and your mother was with friends and now they all know "Gerald said

"Well you didn't need to tell them did you just say you had something else on anything "Kyle yelled going in to a bad mood

"Don't you dare answer your father back what am i supposed to tell people when they ask how you're doing at school they all know how well you do too so now what do i say oh my son attacked another boy and had been kicked out of school for 4 weeks and stripped of being head boy you disgust me Kyle i had such high hopes for you too "Sheila said

"Mom iv not been kicked out iv just been suspended and i could work hard get on the heads good side again and be head boy next year and how many times do i need to sat this i was not fighting with anyone i only told Cartman to shut up he was teasing me about your doll i was seen carrying the doll and he got told and was making fun of me calling me names but i swear i did not hit him i never laid a finger on him "Kyle begun but got cut off by his mom

"Enough Kyle look just go to your room okay i have got a headache now so please just go "Sheila said

"But mom i .."Begun Kyle

"Look go to your room we will discuss this later this is not over yet "Gerald said as Kyle made a face

"Oh fine then im gone " Kyle said on the verge of loosing his temper as he stormed off upstairs and went in to his room slamming the door

Kyle desided to listen to some music to clear his mind and some how managed to fall asleep as it was ages till tea time and he heard his dad leave for work again so he really had no idea what time it was but his moms shouting woke him up with a start

"Kyle Kyle get in here now you hear me "The angry voice yelled as Kyle sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair yawning and he groaned a bit ..just what was his mom yelling at now ..? He wondered

"Kyle get in here now "A sharp voice yelled with anger in it as Kyle came to himself and got off the bed

"Calm down i'm coming i'm coming "The redhead said glancing at himself in the mirror before heading in to his moms room and seeing what she wanted but as Kyle entered the room he got a shock

The doll he bought her was on the bed legs and arms crossed and several ornaments and a couple of porcelain dolls were smashed and the room looked a mess with pillows on the floor and the bedside lamp broken and on the floor and that made kyle gasp a bit

"Kyle what do you think your playing at messing my room up your not even allowed in my room unless i say so is this a sick revenge attack because of today "Yelled Sheila

"What..No no i was in my room i swear i was after you sent me to my room i listened to some music on my phone and fell asleep i didn't do this i have no idea what did but it wasn't me and i know what those things mean to you so id never break them "Kyle said

"Oh so your trying to say a ghost did it and what is Hannah doing on the bed with her arms and legs crossed i left er in the chair but i want you to tidy up this mess now and you are so grounded wait till your father hears about this first fighting at school now this i'm so ashamed of you "Sheila yelled placing the doll back in the chair before leaving in a bad mood

"But mom i ...oh whats the use she wont believe me "Thought Kyle sadly as he started to clean up the mess wondering how the hell it had happened

"Just what the hell went wrong here my mom isn't sick enough to trash her own room and blame me that's Cartmans trick but he went to the hospital with his mom and i would never touch my moms stuff and it cant be a ghost these houses aren't that old mom and dad were the first people to move in here after they were married i remember mom saying she moved in here when she was pregnant with me to get out of New Jersey and these houses were brand new built so their not haunted yet they say objects can get haunted i wonder if its that old big mirror in the lobby at the bottom of the stairs that is really old and is linked to the Holocaust maybe somethings in that i wonder "Thought Kyle as he tidied up the room but he said nothing but when he went downstairs he glanced at the old large mirror he'd ask about it later or maybe in a day or two when his mom and dad were in a better mood but just now he was in disgrace with them

"So then would you care to explain why you trashed your moms room and broke some of the things Kyle..? Asked Gerald a little later that day when he returned from work

"Dad i swear i didnt do it id never do anything like that and i know how precious those ornaments and that re to mom so id never touch them i wasn't even in the room at the time i was in my own room asleep i wouldn't even go into your room without your permission you guys know that and i have known that since i was tiny that your room is privet "Kyle said trying to protest his innocence

"Oh so your saying an invisible person went in to the room then and did that next you will be blaming Ike "Gerald said

"I didn't do it i was at school "Ike put in

"I know son just stay out of this just now and eat your dinner like a good boy "Gerald said glancing at his youngest before glancing back to Kyle again who sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"Look um not blaming Ike and yeah he was at school mom was downstairs and i was in my room sleeping so i have no idea what happened in your room i didn't hear anything first i knew about the carry on was when mom called me in that's the truth please believe me "Kyle said sighing

"I don't know what to believe any more and i have no idea what has come over you today fighting with classmates then this you disappoint me Kyle i had such high hopes for you i was so proud of you too and now all this i don't know what to say really i'm just saddened by it all "Gerald said shaking his head

"Dad i told you i didn't touch cartman that was self inflicted and i swear i did not trash moms room you know me id never do that "Said Kyle

"Well it certainly wasn't a ghost and it wasn't me or ike or your father "Sheila begun

"Who's to say it wasn't a ghost it might have been okay the house is self is too modern to be haunted but ghosts can haunt objects and the oldest thing in the house is that mirror its really old nearly 100 years old "Kyle said

"My mirror the big one in the hallway oh don't be so stupid Kyle that's not haunted that has been with me since i was a young child and nothing ever happened "Sheila said

"Maybe something caused things to happen you never know "Kyle said

"Kyle enough of that ghost rubbish their is no ghosts in the house so stop it now and your scaring Ike now eat your tea and be quiet "Gerald said glaring at his oldest

"Oh okay fine don't believe me then the house is not haunted "Kyle sighed not wanting to argue further with his angry parents as he knew he'd be fighting a loosing battle really so he just finished his tea and went to his room as he just wanted to be left alone right now

well that's that chappy done more coming soon


	11. Chapter 11

" Okay our next finalist is Butters stotch Butters if you want to come up "The mayor said as Butters hands flew up to his face is shock and everyone but Cartman clapped him

"Oh wow Butters is through that's great "Said Stan watching Butters go up on stage shake hands with the mayor and stand at the right beside the other boy and from the back everyone could hear Kenny yelling "Wayyyyy Go Buttercup " making Butters blush

The mayor then read another boys name out who was through to the finals and another dark haired boy went up to the stage smiling and stood next to Butters as the mayor read out another name

"Okay our next finalist kyle Broflovski Kyle do you want to come up "The mayor said looking over at Kyle

"OMG OMG i'm through iv done it i'm through wow "Said Kyle as everyone congratulated him patting his back and half hugging him before Kyle went on to the stage and shook the mayors hand and stood next to the others

"Stan felt very happy for Kyle he deserved to be put through as he worked hard in getting their and by all the clapping that was heard it seemed Kyle had a lot of support

"Okay quieten down everyone now our next finalist is Ken MccormicK Ken where are you "The mayor said looking for Kenny who was being hugged by his family

"OMG congrats Ken FIRST kYLE NOW YOU AWESOME " Stan patting Kenny on the arm as he went up to the stage to shake hands with the mayor and stand next to Kyle who also congratulated him

"OKay everyone silence "Yelled the mayor as she called out Clyde's name and he went up to loud clapping and Craig who was good friends with Clyde yelled " Clyde for king "Making Clyde blush scarlet

After Clyded name was called out another name was picked then to everyone's horror the last name was Cartman's and you could clearly see the look of shock on Kyle and Kenny's face from the stage but they never said anything

"Oh well done poopsikins mommy's so proud of her little prince you will be king that's for sure "Liam yelled standing on her feet and clapping but no one said anything

"Okay now if you male finalists want to take a step back and make room for the girls we will call them out next "The mayor said as the boys all took a few steps back and moved a bit more to the right as the stage was small

"Okay thank you boys now everyone all quieten own as i will call out the girls again i will do it same way as i did the boys so once your name is called come up here and stand to my right in front of the boys "The mayor said as everyone all fell silent and Stan could see Bebe praying and whispering "Please God let me be picked let me be picked " Over and over and 3 seats behind her Wendy was checking her appearance in a small compact mirror making sure she looked perfect

"Okay everyone if i can have your attention please i am looking for a Red Tucker Red where are you please come to the stage "The Mayor yelled as screams was heard and everyone seen Red hug her family including Craig and even Tweek who tagged along plus his parents helped sponsor the County fair and supplied the refreshments

"OMG i'm through awesome "Yelled Red as she ran up on to the stage and shook hands with the mayor before standing to the right and turning around to whisper something to the boys

"Okay settle down everyone i know your all excited but we have to move along "The Mayor yelled before reading out another girls name who had very long straight blonde hair who was in the year above them and after shaking hands with the mayor she stood next to Red and waved to her cheering family

"Okay our next filelist is Wendy Testaburger Wendy where are you come up to the stage "The mayor called as Wendy squealed in delight and hugged her parents before going up to the stage

after Wendy shook hands with the mayor she stood beside the others as the Mayor called up another girl who was through and she was clapped and cheered too as she stood next to Wendy

after her another 2 girls were called up who also made it through then the Mayor asked everyone to be silent again

"Okay everyone now our next lucky finalist is Bebe Stevens Bebe do you want to com up to the stage "The mayor said as Bebe screamed in joy hugging her family before running up to the stage and shaking the mayors hand and she stood next to the others smiling and waving at the crowds and after Bebe another girl was picked she was the last one

"Okay girls you are all through so next we will read the names of our talent acts of who is through so i need complete silence again as i call your names out "The mayor said looking at the crowd

"Piist Token Token "Hissed Stan trying to get his friends attention as Token was sitting opposite him in the middle rows of seats

" Whats wrong stan we shouldn't be talking when the mayors talking "Said Token glancing at Stan

"Er good luck for the contest also wheres Nichole she was sitting next to you earlier "Said Stan noticing the empty seat next to Token that Nichole had occupied earlier that evening

"Shes gone up the back to sit next to a couple of other friends she has "Said Token nodding towards the back where indeed Nichole along with 2 other girls sat on a table swinging their legs whist watching the events on stage but she didn't see Stan or Token watching her

"Okay now the first of our talent acts to go through tonight is Jimmy as he is known as he had us all in stitches with his humour so Jimmy please join me on stage "The mayor said as everyone clapped and Jimmy went up to shake hands with the mayor and stood to the left side of the stage

the mayor called up several acts before putting Nichole and Token through

"Our next finalists had everyone rocking in their seats so could Token and Nichole join me on stage "The mayor said above the cheering and clapping

"Wow OMG were through we did it "Said Token stunned as Nichole jumped off the table and ran over to throw her arms around Token and the pair ran to the stage hand in hand smiling and excited to shake hands with the mayor and join the others and after them 2 more acts were put through

"Okay everyone these are all our finalists we will see them back here next month beginning of April and we hope to see you all too and those who are under 12 and didn't get through well you can try again next year as you might be lucky then "The mayor said as everyone all got ready to leave and the hall lights came on

Stan was getting ready to go over to talk to Kyle and Kenny when people from the press beat him too it they wanted a photo of all the finalists as they were covering the contest and heats so Kyle and Kenny were whisked away with the others to a side room

"Stan son grab your coat were getting ready to go now its late "Randy said as the family got ready to leave and Randy had his car keys out

"Aww mom i wanted to see Kyle and Kenny before i left "Stan said sadly

"Im sure you can see them tomorrow its after 10 now you need to get a bath and get in to bed you have all day tomorrow to see your friends Sharon said as she watched Sheila Gerald and Ike with the other parents head into the side room where the kids were

"Oh okay sighed Stan as he followed his parents outside into the cold night air and get into the car to go home

When kyle came out of the room with his family he looked over to se where Stan and his were sitting but seen the seats empty

"Er excuse me do you know where the Marsh family went they were sitting here tonight in front of me the boy Stan is my age with black hair "Said Kyle to a woman who had been sitting nearby that evening

"Aww hun i'm sorry they left like 10 minutes ago as i think they said it was late and they'd see you tomorrow the boy was looking for you "The woman said

"Oh okay thanks "Said Kyle before going over to his family and talking to Kenny who was nearby

"So no stan then i thought he'd been here "Said Kenny

"No apparently his family lefty to go home as it was late that woman over their said she said Stan was looking for me but will see me tomorrow fair enough i guess " Said Kyle as Kenny only shrugged but said nothing

Well that's that Chappy domne next one soon


	12. Chapter 12

"So Kyle im though huh and guess what i'm gonna win oh i can't wait to be County fair King i hope its sunny i will ride in an open carriage and i will give you all a wave as i pass and if Wendy is Queen maybe i will kiss her huh Stan that will be good "Taunted Cartman on the Monday when they all seen him again back at school

"Look shut the fuck up fatass okay you got through but does not mean to say you will get picked "Kyle said

"Oh i think i will i am 100 percent certain i will be king "Cartman said smugly as if he knew something that they didnt and it made the others wonder but they kept their thoughts to themselves for just now as the bell went calling everyone to class

" Good morning everyone now settle down as we have a lot of things to get through oh and to those who made it through to the finals congratulations and good luck you all did well i heard " Mr Garrison said smiling at his class

"Oh mr Garrison when i become king i will need a lot of time of to carry out my duties and that so i wont be at school much but i can always catch up later as i am a fast learner "Said cartman grinning at the teacher

"Well we will see when that time comes Eric so as i said everyone settle down as i will see who is with us today and who is absent "Garrison said looking at the full class and seeing no one was off even Kenny showed up but had his back to Garrison as he was talking to another boy nearby

"Urgh listen to him if hes picked as king yeah right in his dreams hell be crowned cos its so not gonna happen you stand a much better chance than him "Said Stan looking at Kyle

"I know i do but lets hope he hasn't done any sneaky backhand tricks that's the sort of thing he would do call me crazy but something i feel is so not right "Said Kyle glancing over at Cartman who was looking so smug at something

"Huh what do you mean Kyle are you saying the contest is rigged by cartman so he will win ..? Asked Stan a bit shocked

"Look i'm not saying anything just now but yeah that's what he would do he has to cheat in everything look shh just now Garrison is looking this way "Said Kyle putting his finger to his lips as indeed Garrison did look over

"Is their a problem Kyle..? Asked Garrison looking at the redhead

"Huh oh no sir not at all we we were just talking about the contest and that but no everything's okay "Said Kyle glancing at Stan then the teacher

"Okay good then you can talk about the contest in your break but just now concentrate on me okay "Garrison said as Kyle nodded and went back to his school work

"Hey Kyle wanna come and shoot some hoops with Craig Tweek and me in the sports field you can be on my team as we need to even up the sides "Said Stan and break time as everyone headed to their lockers Stan had a ball in his locker somewhere as his locker was a mess again despite Wendy nagging him to clean it out

"I cant Stan i have other things on maybe another time and thanks though "Said Kyle running over to join the boy that was the current and soon to be retiring County fair king and that shocked Stan a little the thought of Kyle hanging out with someone else and not him

" Huh why on earth is Kyle hanging out with him hes older and they have nothing in common and hes never hung out with him before " Said Stan shocked and a little angry too as he watched the 2 boys sit at one of the picnic tables outside

"Dunno really maybe its about the county fair as that is the current king hes with so could be that really "Craig said as he and stan with Tweek all walked over to the 2 boys

"Hey kyle what you doing ..? Asked Stan looking at the 2 boys who looked up

"Hey stan not much really just talking about county fair stuff that's all Adam is telling me what to expect in the finals as he went through all this last year " said Kyle looking t the other boy who just smiled

"Oh er okay " Was all Stan said before leaving and dragging Craig and Tweek too

"Look told you it be something like that not what your thinking if that's what your thinking "Said Craig glancing at Stan

"Yeah man hes just picking up tips and that what to say i guess "Said Tweek shaking as he sipped his coffee

"Yeah guess your right theirs Kenny with Karen maybe he will play make up the numbers "Said Stan seeing his blond friend with his little sister who looked a bit upset too

"Hey Kenny fancy shooting some hoops with us i need someone on my team make up the numbers "Said Stan as Kenny looked up

"Aww id love to but cant just now i need to see to Karen she fell over and scrapped her knees so taking her to the nurse then i have to work on my County fair stuff but maybe later dude " Said Kenny as he helped Karen limp inside and indeed she had dirty bloody knees where she had fell and they looked really painful too but she was trying not to cry and Kenny was calling her his brave princess

"Looks as if everyone is busy no one to make up the numbers "Craig said glancing at Stan as he sighed

"We could just sit and talk you know and running around playing games us a lot of pressure "Said Tweek as Stan sighed with a shrug

"Yeah sure if you want i guess "Stan said not really knowing what to talk about as he really had nothing in common with these two boys and he rarely hung out with them but it was better than nothing really

and by now Kyle and the other boy along with Kenny had gone elsewhere

" So did you see the new trailer that was on Comedy central last night what did you think looks good huh " Said Craig looking at Stan who went paying attention

" Huh see what trailer ..sorry i lost you their on that one "Said Stan looking at Craig now

"The new trailer for the Terrance and Philip shows looks really good though their getting old their stuff never dose their still as funny as we first seen them "Said Craig with a laugh

"Hug yeah ..yeah they are but no i didnt see the new trailer i know their is a new season starting soon in the next few weeks and it looks good but no i didnt see it "Stan said still not giving Craig his full attention

"Oh man it was so funny i cant wait till it tarts the episodes look good "Tweek said shaking a bit and gulping coffee

"Yeah they usually are and now their wives are involved its got better i think "Said Stan

Stan tried to look interested in what the 2 boys were saying and he normally did like talking about Terrance and Philip but just now he was not in the mood he would rather talk about it to Kyle and Kenny but no chance just now they were too busy caught up in this contest but Stan so hoped that in time once Kyle and Kenny had prepared for everything and that they'd hang out with him again and things would go back to normal

well thats that chappy done next one soon


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think is wrong with Stan hes sulking over their and why is he hanging out with Tucker of all people he normally cant stand him " Said Kenny seeing Stan with Craig and Tweek through the glass door

"I dunno maybe hes sulking cos were not hanging out with him but i told him id be busy in the run up to the finals and if im not picked sure ill hang out with him but sometimes Stan can be moody he will be okay in time i guess but its something i wont loose sleep over and anyway their is no rules saying we have to hang out with each other all the time you have friends that we don"t know off i have friends like that too and a few times Stan has gone off without us so i wouldn't worry about it Ken "Kyle said pulling Kenny inside to follow the other boy

no more was said about Stan hanging out with Craig and again in lessons Stan sat next to Kyle with Kenny up the back as normal and Stan hoped that things would maybe return to normal but he didnt say anything to Kyle in class as the redhead was concentrating on his school work and looked deep in thought so he left him just now

"Hey Kyle wanna come to my place later mom is getting KFC in and we can do our homework together and hang out you don"t have any forms to fill in now to stop you this time "Stan said as everyone was at their lockers and Kyle was putting books in his bag

"Sorry Stan though i don"t have a form to fill in still kinda caught up in finals stuff you know but her maybe tomorrow ill come it be good to hang out with you also Kenny can come too "Kyle said

"Awesome that be great cant wait "Said Stan smiling as everyone headed for their next class and that put Stan on a high and he smiled a bit looking forward to their day out but next day it wasent to be as Kyle was busy again

"Im really sorry Stan i just got a lot on i tried to call you earlier but your phone was off im so sorry i honestly would hang out with you if i could but just stuff to do and that maybe another time dude "Kyle said

"Yeah but i thought you were gonna make time to hang out with me it would been fun and i take it its County fair stuff again "Said Stan with a sigh as Kyle nodded and ran a hand through his hair

"Yeah but i have to get everything right look i don"t want to see fatass win if he gets knocked out well i oon"t care if i win or now id like to see Kenny win hes the hottest looking guy in the town all the girls say that and hes way better looking than me so if he wins that be cool but anyone but fattass "Kyle said making Stan sigh he wanted to say a few things about Kyle always wanting one over Cartman but said nothing

"Okay but hey will you be free tomorrow we can hang out ? Asked Stan

"Again i dunno depends on how busy i am plus don"t forget sure we have school homework and so i have that on top of getting ready for county fair king finals so i have no idea what ill be doing really i guess we will just have to wait and see but hey cheer up i can make time another day and once this is all over we can hang out and if im not picked as King we can hang out at the fair and go on all the rides and that like we did last year that was fun "Said Kyle smiling

"Yeah might be but say if you are picked then forget it you'll be busy all day i wont get to see you at all "Stan said

"Yeah guess that"s true but who says ill be picked i think they will choose Kenny or even Butters but we will cross that bridge if we come to it but as i said im really sorry i cant hang out with you today but hey maybe tomorrow "Kyle said smiling as Stan only sighed

"Well we will see then but ill maybe give you a call later then "Said Stan turning to leave as Kyle only shrugged now watching Stan walk away and he did feel a twang of guilt but said nothing

"Damn bloody County fair i so hate it already and Kyle is like obsessing about it and the damn girls are just as bad and cant even hang out with Kenny as he is all caught up in it too damn it "Thought Stan heading to the park feeling board

"Is everything okay their dude Stan looked upset i seen him from the window "Said Kenny as Kyle came into the room and sat on the bed

"Oh i dunno he was a bit upset cos we broke the promise to hang out with him so he has gone off somewhere oh Ken i wonder if i should pull out of this contest i don"t wanna loose Stan over it and yet i don"t want Cartman being crowned County fair king as we would never hear the damn end of it he is bad enough as it is without that "Kyle said looking at his blond friend who stood by the window

"I kinda know how you feel think Stan is like that with me too but after this contest lets hoe everything goes back to normal and you two will be best friends again and you cant pull out now i know you don"t wanna see that fat bastard be the county fair King hed be bragging about it if he lives to be 100 hell theird be no living with him if he was picked that is why you have to stay in the contest Kyle "Kenny said as Kyle nodded a bit

"Yeah guess your right and i would love to see his face when he gets knocked out i think from the final group they choose the king first then the 2 attendants so who ever is not called is knocked out "Kyle said

"Yeah i think so too not sure really how its done as i never showed much interest in it before but once it is all over and say if your not picked you and Stan can go and have good day like last year i will meet you guys later no doubt as i always help mom first thing in the mornings so ill miss the parade and that but ill be their for the funfair "Kenny said

"Yeah unless your crowned King then you will have to be their "Laughed Kyle

"Well yeah i guess but oh i dunno don"t think they would choose the like of me to be King i cant afford nice fancy clothes for the finals yet i do have that smart cream shirt and grey pants i wore at Kevin's Court appearance last year when he was busted for stealing at Walmart and he went to court "Kenny said

"Yeah i remember he got 6 months at Juvenile hall but don"t think i remember you in that outfit "Said Kyle

"Yeah its nice and i can wear that as it looks neat but hey i wouldent worry about Stan everything will be okay hes just going through a phase oh i dunno really "Said Kenny glancing out the window again hoping Stan would be okay as this was just so not like him and he hoped Stan would be okay as he was worried about him

Well that is that chappy done next one soon


	14. Chapter 14

Soon the next day arrived and Stan was looking forward to hanging out with Kyle and Kenny as it was the weekend now and he had things planned like going to the big out of town multiplex to catch a 3D movie then onto Sizzlers their favorite restraint then maybe back to Kyle's place or even his for tea and spend a few hours studying over their homework before watching Terrance and Philip and playing on the games consul for a couple of hours before heading home as their was never sleepovers on a school night and it was school the next day but still they would have fun Stan thought or so he thought as like the day before Kyle or Kenny did not show and Stan went round to Kyle's house only to be told something to do with the County fair had cropped up and he had to study for that and to be honest Stan was getting sick of it now and even wished that the county fair would be cancelled but no such luck as it had ran since the late 1930s and even the war could not stop it so instead of hanging out with Kenny or Kyle Stan just went home and logged into Facebook to see who was on but hardly anyone was their as they were all busy no doubt so it was a long boring day and make matters worse a relative came to visit who Stan was not keen on

Next day at school Stan was by the lockers talking to Jimmy and Clyde about something when Kyle came over to him to apologize about the day before but Stan was not listening it seemed

"Stan please we need to talk have you a few moments to spare before bell its important" Said Kyle

"Sorry dude too busy "Was all Stan said not even looking at the redhead

"Look i know your mad at me for letting you down yesterday but something came up i totally forgot about it i was as much looking forward to that day out with you and Kenny as much as you were it has been a while since we got together like that look cant we just like reschedule it say for next weekend ill be free then well apart from early morning as i have the Synagogue but i can meet you afterwards about lunchtime also go to the mall and that it be fun what do you say huh " said Kyle smiling a bit trying to make it up with Stan who just sighed as he grabbed some books and closed his locker fast trying to shove the mess back in as he still had a bit of a hording problem

"No i cant meet up with you next weekend im busy myself its my cousins birthday the family have invited ours to a BBQ and they live in Fairpack so i will be away for the 2 days wont get back to late Sunday afternoon maybe evening and i have to get ready for school so no i cant hang out with you "Stan said walking by Kyle

"But wait hold on a sec what about you come round to mine on Friday im doing nothing then and Kenny's helping his dad at the scrapyard we can do our homework and watch Terrance and Philip it be fun you can go home in the morning so you can go to your party "Kyle said standing in Stan's way now

"Look i cant i have to tidy my room and after school mom Shelly and i are going to the mall to get stuff for the party too and i have to get my cousin a birthday present so sorry im too busy now i have to get to class the bell is about to ring so if you dont want to tarnish your good record and blow your chances of being head boy next year i suggest you go too " Stan said now going over to Craig to talk leaving Kyle by himself and a bit stunned by Stan's behavior and to make things worse Stan did not sit next to Kyle he sat near Tweek instead and hardly looked at Kyle who sat next to an empty chair

"Ohh whats wrong Kyle did you and your boyfriend have a break up "Taunted Cartman seeing Kyle by himself and Stan with Tweek

"Look shut it fat ass its none of your business to keep that out of it is that clear "Said Kyle trying to calm down as he was a bit mad at Stan

"Awww lovers tiff and broken hearts "Cartman still taunted but Kyle tried his best to ignore him but before he could say anymore the teacher came in to start the lessons and as usual Cartman acted the perfect angel so both Stan and Kyle ignored him but Kenny fed up with him flicked his chewing gum at Cartman hitting him on the back without him noticing

Soon after the long boring morning lessons it was soon break time and Stan needed the bathroom bad so he went their and he had to go to a stall so didnt see who was coming or going but he heard someone come in as he heard a cough and the door opening and closing but Stan didnt say anyone as it could have been anyone as even younger kids used the bathrooms so Stan sat quietly and concentrated on what he was doing as he heard the other person peeing then washing his hands so he must have used the urinal in the wall

Soon Stan was finished himself and also came out and seen the other person looking in the mirror giving his hair a comb and it was Kyle

Stan sighed trying to avoid eye contact with the redhead who had turned to look at him

"Look Stan we so need to talk you have been like the ice King all day so please talk why so cold i said im sorry about yesterday "Kyle begun

"Its not just about yesterday Kyle that is like the 6th or 7th time you have done this all because of the county fair your putting that before me so yeah im mad and hurt i was so looking forward to yesteryear too i made plans too like the other day you did the same i thought we once said we would let nothing ruin our friendship this is how you don"t treat friends Kyle "Said Stan trying to keep calm now

"Yeah i know an i am so sorry look i so hope i don"t win i want Kenny to get it then at County fair we can spend the entire day together like we did last year "Said Kyle

"Well all i can say is withdraw from it then you wonr be chosen if your not in the contest "Said Stan shocking Kyle

"Wha.. wait can you repeat that again "Said Kyle a bit stunned and going pale

"You heard if you really care for me then prove it come out the contest step down or what ever they call it all you have to do is context the County fair people and the principal and tell them you wanna withdraw you have no interest in being in the contest "Stan said again and leaving Kyle speechless for a moment

"Well it cause a huge uproar with my parents and family they told everyone and even my New York family are coming over and im not sure how i would go about it really as noone has did this in the past as far as i know "Said Kyle

"Well just go to Principle Victoria's office shes their now as i seen her head their with a pile of paperwork before i came to the bathroom i will go with you and wait outside if you want just go in and say i don"t wanna be in the contest anymore you don"t really need to give a reason its your chaise Kyle so are you coming then we can do it now before bell goes we have like 5 mins left it wont take long "Said Stan heading for the door and looking at a stunned Kyle who was really shocked by all this and his mind was confused now at what to do part f him did want to be in the contest but he did not want to loose Stan over it

Well thats that chappy done more to come soon yey


	15. Chapter 15

"I really dunno about this Stan the more i think about it my family will be really mad that i withdrew from the contest or planning to withdraw they put all their hope into me winning and that you know and this will come to them as a huge shock "Said Kyle as he and Stan walked along the corridor to the principles office

"Look dude your doing the right thing coming out of it and it will give Kenny a better chance of winning he deserves a lucky break that kid has had it bad and that means you can spend the entire county fair day hanging out with me we can go on all the rides and that and have fun and if your worrying about having to pay Cartman well the bet is only valid if he is crowned king and their is no chance of that so your fine you can relax and have fun with me knowing your cash is safe and we can watch Kenny enjoy all the attention lavished on him "Said Stan sounding rather selfish as he wanted Kyle to come out of the contest to make him happy

"Yeah i guess your right okay lets get this over with then "Kyle said as they arrived at the office

"Your doing the right thing dude and you wont regret it think of the fun we will have "Said Stan patting Kyle on the back and he even knocked on the door of the office and took a seat outside so he could hear what was being said

Inside the small smart office Principle Victoria was sitting at her desk reading through some papers and on hearing the knock she looked up

"Come in "She called as Kyle slowly made his way into the office wondering really what to say and he sensed Stan was outside listening to what was going to be said

"Ahh hello Kyle and how may i help you please take a seat "She said smiling at the redhead

!Er thanks but i will stand this wont take long ..er thing is Principle i wanna come out the County fair contest im done with it and want to drop out its getting to much now "Kyle said not really looking the woman in the eye

"Oh and is that the only reason only the other day you was very keen on it and was studying hard and i have seen you talk to last years king a lot "Principle Victoria said looking sternly at Kyle

"Yeah i guess i just wanna back out and i have Bar Mitzvah training and that sure as i have that next year and Jacob will be coming soon and his Bar Mitzvahs in July "Kyle said

"Yes but not till later i remember you saying now look Kyle im afraid pulling out is impossible its too late the finals are just over a week away now and the only way you can get out is ether being admitted to hospital or a family crisis coming up and i know your family was very keen on this they were proud of you getting through i seen them that night in the hall they were so proud do you want to let them down and if you were picked as County fair King it would look very good on your record and also it would be mentioned in the year book too but i am sorry Kyle unless you have a very good reason well im afraid that you cant withdraw at this late stage and as the bell is about to go i suggest you make your way to class and forget about this silly nonsense ofg coming out of the contest "Principle Victoria said as Kyle sighed heading for the door

"Didn't work she wont withdraw me from the damn contest without a good reason "Kyle said sighing

"Yeah i heard that dude but least you tried i guess "Stan said as Kyle just shrugged

"Im sorry dude but i promise i will make this up to you hey you said your going to the mall on Friday what if i come too im good at choosing kids birthday presents having a kid brother myself so i know what little kids are into that is if your cousin is a boy "Laughed Kyle changing the subject a bit

"Yeah he is Mat hes gonna be 7 but dunno what little kids are in to really well boys as things always change "Stan said

"Yeah they do Ike is into Spiderman and Batman and superheros stuff also likes his Lego mom is always standing on it or small bits end up going up the vacuum cleaner "Laughed Kyle as the two boys headed for class friends again and during lessons as usual they sat next to each other and Kenny desided to sit right up the back as he felt like a nap and way back their he was out of sight and no more was said about the contest and infact Kyle tried to spend as much time with Stan as possible

Soon Friday came around and the boys could not wait till after school also Stan invited Kenny but he was working with his dad at the scrapyard and somehow had been arguing with Cartman all day over something God knows what as they two always argued as well it seemed then again Cartman argued with everyone

"So wanna come over later after we get back then we can watch Terrance and Phillip ill ask mom if we can get KFC "Stan said

"Aww shit sounds good but cant working in that scrapyard with dad till late God knows what hes doing but he needs me so fraid ill need to pass but you and Kyle have a good time and ill see on Monday also have a nice time at your family's "Said Kenny smiling as he seen his dad draw up in his old batted pick up and pamp his horn

"Well guys guess my lift is here catch you later and behave you pair don"t be getting into each others pants if you know what i mean "Said Kenny smirking and with a wink leaving his friends speechless

"Kenny "Begun Kyle but Kenny was in the truck and it sped away

"OMG i honestly;y don"t believe that boy sometimes what a reverted mind he has he is shocking "Said Kyle stunned as Stan laughed a bit

"Well thats our Ken for you he is a pervert we all know that come eon here is our lift now "Said Stan hitting Kyle on the arm as the pair went over to Sharon's car so they could go to the mall

" Really wish you could come with me tomorrow its gonna be boring without you hey mom can Kyle come with us tomorrow please it will be awesome "Said Stan

"i know hun but fraid he cant and Kyle has other things on sure tomorrow is his Synagogue day he always goes their i don"t wanna come between him and his beliefs and Kyle will be here when you get back and he is here now so you pair can have fun "Sharon said as Stan shrugged

"Yeah guess so "Was all Stan said giving Kyle a smile before looking out the window and also thinking what Kenny said about getting into Kyle's pants but he didnt say anything to Kyle about it but he couldn't help starring at the gorgeous redhead that sat in the back seat and Stan was scared incase if Kyle enterd that county fair contest he could easily win with his stunning good looks and that would mean he would loose him for a year and Stan did not want to share Kyle with anyone

okay thats that chappy done more to come


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay boys i have to get a lot for tomorrow plus i have to get a new top too so you pair can come with me or meet me here later by the elevators in 2 hours Stan you have your phone and i am sure you also have one Kyle so you can look around also if you see a nice present take a photo of it and send me it it has to be susceptible for his age so no gruesome games that will give him nightmares he is only a little boy remember "Sharon said giving both boys a long winded lecture

"Its okay Mrs M sure i have a kid brother so i know what little boys like we will find the perfect present we can try that store the Toy box their good "Kyle said before he and Stan left

"Thank you Kyle and remember you pair keep in touch "Sharon said watching Kyle and Stan vanish in the crowed

"i just hope you do "Sighted Sharon now looking at the list of things she had to get herself

Soon the boys arrived at a large toy store that had opened at Xmas and all the kids in town liked it as it sold everything and the place brought back a few memories too as it was one of the old clothes stores they visited when they went Metro a few years ago

"So what kinda things is your cousin into they have loads of awesome toys here "Said Kyle looking around and he was right their was 2 floors full of toys in one side of the store was girls area with baby dolls dolls prams girls bikes and scooters soft toys girls lego also loads and loads of dolls Disney princesses Barbie Bratz Monster high things Karen would love and areas full of Hello Kitty and My little pony all that are was pink but the boys headed for the boys area where it was all blue and in that was dinosaurs action men superheros boys bikes skateboards scooters toy forts and other toys the upstairs area was the games section and another part of the store was unisex that had stuffed toys minions games more lego and kids DVDs and huge outdoor toys

"Oh look thats a really old toy Ghostbusters that movie is really old "Said Stan picking up a Ghpstbusters toy car and looking at a cuddly Slimmer and Marshmallow man

"yeah but the film is back out later in the year its a remake looks good "Kyle said as Stan shrugged putting the car back and looking at other toys

"Dunno if hes seen Ghostbusters well the old one i liked that but i know he likes Spiderman and Batman also he loves the Minions but don"t see any here "Said Stan

"Oh the Minions are in the unisex bit girls like them too Hannah from the Synagogue who im friends with she has a Minion back pack i like the Minions too their funny "Kyle said as he and Stan walked over to where the toys were and looked at some items and finally decided on getting some minions toys and as promised they sent a photo to Sharon who gave them the all clear saying the toys looked cute so that was it they bought the Minions

As the boys had time to kill they went upstairs to the games area to look around see what was new before going to meet Sharon at the arranged meeting point

After browsing the games and not really seeing anything that caught their eye the boys desided to head to the meeting point to wait for Sharon who was still shopping for things so she came about a short time later and the trio left stopping off for KFC on the way and it felt like old times as the subject of the county fair was not mentioned that night

As the boys sat on the floor watching tv Stan gently started rubbing Kyle's shoulders making him moan a bit

"No Stan not here and now not with your parents still awake they will hear us "Kyle said as he kissed Stan's hand

"Aww come on Kyle iv been waiting for ages for this haven't you you always loved this in the past "Stan said playing with a few of Kyle's soft curls that framed his face

"yeah i do love our privet times but that is okay when everyone is asleep and their is no chance of your parents walking in or worse Shelly maybe another time but i was enjoying that massage keep doing that "Kyle said as Stan made a face and carried on rubbing Kyle's shoulders

"Well Stay the night then it will be fun "Stan said

"Stan we both know that is impossible i have the synagogue first thing in the morning and you have to leave early too but i will be here when you get back im going nowhere so don"t worry "Kyle said

"Yeah i know but it is gonna be a long boring weekend without you but guess i can keep in touch via skype and Facetime "Said Stan as Kyle nodded

"Course you can and it wont be long till Monday comes then i will see you again "Said Kyle smiling and tapped Stan on the nose

Kyle stayed for another hour before having to go home and already Stan missed him and dreaded a weekend without him

"Mom mom help someone "Moaned Stan later on that night as if he was sick

"Oh whats wrong Stan "Said his parents both running into his room turning on the light

"I feel so sick i dunno whats wrong i may be dying "Stan said moaning holding his belly

"Hmm you don"t feel warm and you look normal but maybe we should call the Doctor to be safe "Sharon said starting to wonder if Stan was faking as she felt his belly

"Ahhh it hurts i think its my appendix i might need them out oh mom i cant go away tomorrow ill be stuck at home with appendicitis oh no "Stan moaned

"Well that will be a miracle as you had your appendix out when you were 5 and once out they don"t grow back "Randy said catching on also

"Damn it "Muttered Stan as his plan failed and he had forgotten he had his appendix out as a small kid

"Anyway you were holding your left side your appendix is on the right side "Laughed Randy

"Ooh maybe it was the Chicken then i dunno i feel sick "Moaned Stan

"Well no more KFC ever for you if its going to do that then "Said Sharon as Stan pouted he was start running out of ideas now

"Look for safety sake i think we should get the Doctor in he will make sure your okay maybe give you a blood test too "Randy said as Stans eyes widend in terror

"A blood test so that means a jab "Said Stan panicking and going white

"Yeah it will be a small scratch in the arm that will last for a few seconds but if your really sick and we don"t know what is wrong with you that will help "Said Randy smiling

"Er no no im fine now just trapped wind i er farted their is nothing wrong with me really "Stan said

"Well thats good to know but try and sleep you have a busy day ahead of you but it will be good fun "Said Sharon as her and Randy left the room turning out the light leaving Stan alone again

"Damn looks if i cant get out of tomorrow "Muttered Stan rolling over onto his side and sighing it was going to be a very long boring weekend that was for sure

Well thats that chappy done more later


	17. Chapter 17

Stan was right about a boring weekend it was the worst weekend ever it seemed oh sure his relatives were really nice to him and the party turned out to be really good and the boy loved his presents but really Stan missed Kyle and being with his friends so he thought he would never want a Monday to come so quickly but in this case he did

"When Monday finally came Stan was happy to see his friends again and also he noticed them arguing with Cartman and it seemed if their was another bet going on that was so typical of Cartman always making bets

"Hey good to have you back so how was the weekend then did you have fun with the family ..? Asked Kyle

"Oh they were okay i guess their visiting over the summer so i will see them again no big deal really but what the hell is going on with Cartman why is he arguing with Kenny ..? Asked Stan as Kenny yelled loudly i bet you cant your so full of bullshit Cartman

"Oh those two have been at it all weekend something to do with Cartmans mom sleeping with Judges or that trying to rig the County fair results" Kyle said

"What no way your kidding oh wow "Stan said but knowing in Cartmans case it could be true

"Face it fatass your mom has slept with almost every man in town so screwing the judges wont be big deal to her face it fatass your moms a whore who will let any guy near her for cash or favors "Yelled Kenny now nearly coming to blows

"Oh shut the fuck up your all mouth McCormick you know fuck all about my mom and least my parents don"t steal like yours do i heard about your dad "Cartman said

"What about my da you know nothing you fat shit so keep your fucking mouth closed okay or ill send you for a months vacation in the ICU unit in Hells pass "Threatened Kenny

"Ha you fight me yeah right that id like to see im stronger than you skinny wimp "Cartman taunted making Kenny angry

"Kenny just drop it if your caught fighting you could get thrown outta school and that would effect your chance of being County fair king so leave it "Yelled Kyle pulling Kenny off Cartman as the fat boy walked away and Kenny growled and also walked away but the peace was not to last as the pair were arguing again over something else

"Bet you cant your too thick yelled Kenny getting mad again

"Ha your wrong bet i can "Kenny yelled arguing back

"Oh God their at it again what is wrong with them "Stan said

"Oh God knows but they have been like this all weekend its been hell since you left "Kyle said going over to the arguing boys who were now arguing over video games this time

"Oh that war online game your arguing about i have to agree Kenny is really good at it iv seen him so gonna have to agree their with Ken "Said Stan as Kyle nodded

"Bull crap i can wipe the floor with Kenny and i can prove it easily "Cartman said smugly

"How none of us has the game so how can you beat Ken we only played it at the Cyber cafe and Kenny is pretty good "Kyle said

"Well thats it then we will play the game today after school at the Cyber cafe the last pair standing is involved in the bet if i live i win and my appointment will do a forfeit and if they win i loose the bet but if your knocked out before that well your fine your out "Cartman said as all 3 boys looked at each other and shrugged it couldnt be that bad

"Okay sounds fair enough so what is the prize and what is the forfeit then ..? Asked Stan wondering how he was now caught up in Cartmans crazy bet

"Maybe looser buys everyone lunch at Sizzlers "Said Kyle

"No but not sure yet i will think of something don"t worry gentlemen "Cartman said smirking making the boys more worried than they were now

"Hes up to something i dunno but my gut instinct tells me not to trust him i don"t like that smirk he has "Kyle said

"Kyle he is always up to something i would never trust him but guess we will have to wait till after school to find out "Stan said watching Cartman going over to talk to Butters

"Look guys im really sorry for dragging you both into this this was really between Cartman and me now you are both involved i feel guilty about it "Kenny said sadly

"Look Ken no worries were all friends and we stand by each other so its no big deal really and nothing bad will happen im sure "Said Kyle placing a hand on Kenny's shoulder but he wasent really sure as with Cartman anything could happen

No more was said about the bet that day or what Cartmas plans were but after school everyone all met up and caught the bus into town where they would play the game

"I cant play very long as im needed at home and what is the prize and forfeit ..? Asked Kyle

"This wont take long and i will tell you inside now come on unless your all too scared "Taunted Cartman

"No were not fatass we will take you on any day so lead the way then "Said Kenny firmly as everyone went inside the cyber cafe

"The place was half empty as mostly everyone had PC at home now but their was a few people sitting around some playing games some doing homework

"Hi we would like to book a computer for about an hour and half "Said Cartman as everyone handed over their money

"Thats fine dear ill put you over here then and if your playing games please wear the headsets as we have kids hear trying to study "The woman said leading the boys to 4 computers and smiling

"No problem we will "Said Kenny as he took a seat behind the others and Stan and Kyle sat together and Cartman in front

"So fatass what is the forfeit and prize then you said you would tell us inside so were inside now "Kyle said glaring at the fat boy

"Ahh yes i did dint i well if i win okay yes you buy me lunch and the last person playing with me who looses well lets see now what will they do aww yes i know they get a haircut of my chose i will pick it for them "Cartman said shocking the others a bit

"What are you mad a haircut no way forget it never knowing you they would end up bald or something "Yelled Kyle standing up again

"Shh can you please be quiet over their we have kids trying to study i told you "the woman yelled again

"Er sorry forgot "Said Kyle before looking at Cartman again

"So are you chicken Kyle the yellow belly "Cartman said laughing at the redhead

"No im not i just don"t wanna loose my hair "Kyle said touching his hari

"Say if you loose can we shave your head then ..?Asked Kenny making Cartman go pale a bit but he made the bet looser gets a haircut

"Er yeah i guess "Cartman said now regretting the bet but it was too late to call it off

"Cool im in then this will be fun "Kenny said smiling but Kyle still wasent sure

"Look Kyle relax everyone knows im the best gamer in school so i will win no problem and seeing Cartman go bald will be funny egg head "Kenny laughed making Kyle smile at the thought of a bald crying cartman

"Yeah why not it will be fun and that way he will never be picked to be county fair king "Laughed Kyle taking a seat next to Stan and turning on the game and putting on the headset and fixing the speaker a bit

Soon all 4 boys were now in the game they were playing and watched the intro a black screen and red writing prompting them to create an avatar and make up a back story as music played and then they had to check their inventory and were prompt to buy weapons with the coins they got and build up an arsenal

Kenny gave his avatar blond shaggy hair and called him Ken and it looked a bit like him Stan made his avatar look like him too Kyle gave his avatar straight cropped Auburn hair instead of the wild bright red curls he had Cartman made his avatar slim and good looking calling him Eric and all 4 avatars met up reading instructions on their screen so the game had begun now

well thats that chappy done and more coming


	18. Chapter 18

"Right okay we will follow the rules and that on the screen and do quests the quests earn us more coins and stuff and hidden prizes like guns and grenades also if a person is doing a quest we cant touch them "Cartman said over his headset

"Oh shut up fatass we know how to play the damn game so get started "Kyle said as the boys started the game as they really need to focus on it

The game started off good with all 4 boys exploring bombed out houses and shooting other players as people could play the game from anywhere in the world

"Kenny watch out behind you "Yelled Stan as a guy sneaked up on Kenny trying to kill him but Kenny was quick and killed him

"Who was that guy what was close "Said Kyle glancing around in the game and looking around the cafe

"Hes in Japan i think this game is huge their too players from all over the world play "Kenny said as the boys avatars walked on

A little later into the game the first victim fell Stan he was exploring a bombed out house when a black avatar came up behind him and shot him

"Damn im down thats it im dead "Said Stan taking of his headset as Game Over flashed on his screen and an option to play again

"Shit thats Token i forgot he has the game at home " Kyle said watching Tokens avatar run off laughing

"Yeah he got it for his birthday their i remember him saying i wold love the game too but its so dang expensive "Kyle said briefly glancing at Stan who got up to get a drink of cola

"Okay so only 3 of us left now who will live and who will die then "Said Cartman as the surviving trio went back to their game

"hey where you going cartman were meant to stick together were on the same team so get back here "Yelled Kyle seeing Cartmans avatar walk away

"Just over here don"t worry i see more people coming but i will deal with them so no worries "Cartman said making his avatar run off

"Damn it "Muttered Kenny

"Kenny stay close to me its getting dangerous now "Kyle said as they hit a new level

"No worries oh wait a sec iv been hit with a quest i can get a secret weapon and 500 coins "Kenny said looking at Kyles avatar then suddenly Kenny pushed Kyle to the ground and threw a grenade as someone was sneaking up on him ready to kill him so an explosion happened and the other avatar was thrown into the air blown to bits

"Hey thats a bit too much dude "said a voice from behind them it was a boy they new from the year below who was also playing the game

"Sorry Nick but you tried to kill us but you can start again "Kenny said as the boy pouted putting his headset back on making Kenny laugh a little

"Okay stick close God knows where Cartman is if he wants to die well hes the looser then "Kyle said as Kenny's avatar did the quest and completed it and Kenny gave a small whoop making Kyle smile

"How you guys doing their ..? Asked Stan he was now using the PC to do his homework

"Oh okay i guess lost Cartman though hes gone off somewhere "Said Kyle

"Huh theirs Cartman their sitting in front of you "Laughed Stan teasing the others a little

"Yeah but his avatar has gone off somewhere hey Cartman where are you ..? Asked Kyle

"Im exploring a mine shaft doing a quest "Cartman said as Kyle just shrugged

"Oh well have fun then "Stan said sitting down and getting back to his homework

The game went on for a further half hour and it looked if Kenny and Kyle were winning till more people showed up and blew up their tank that Kenny had unlocked in a quest

"Aww shit son of a bitch that cost me like 3000 coins fuck it dude "Said Kenny getting mad a bit

"Dude where did these guys come from i don"t remember them earlier "Said Kyle looking around to see who else was playing but just the kid behind them who was at level one again

"Dunno but lest fight them,"Said Kenny fighting off the others using most of his weapons and he killed a few

"Aww shit now im down iv been hit "Said Kyle watching his avatar die before his screen went blank flashing game over

"Dang im sorry Kyle but dont worry ill get them "Kenny said

"Well then you and me Kenny so if you die its bye bye hair and believe me that hair will go Goldilocks "Cartman said sneering in a way

"Yeah and if i win its an egghead for you dude so don"t get too smug yet and don"t forget im the best gamer in the school so you don"t stand a chance dude "Kenny said smugly

"Well whatever just hurry up where ever you are "Cartman said leading the way across the war torn town

"Good luck Ken "Said Stan and Kyle together as Kenny ran behind Cartman being careful so he wouldn't get killed but then he got hit with another quest

"Cartman hold on iv been hit with a quest i have to help a displaced mother and child find the emergency shelter their husband and other child is dead their home bombed if i do this successfully i get 500 coins and 2 secret weapons and i will hit the next level gimme a few mins to do this first "Said Kenny

"Fine then but hurry up were under attack here more people are attacking "Said Cartman as more people appeared 2 were from higher levels too

"Aww shit where did they come from well when im questing they cant hurt me "Said Kenny as he helped the woman and child who were part of the game so Cartman agreed to hold them off till kenny was finished his quest

Also now Stan and Kyle stood near Kenny watching him play as they wanted him to win and despite focusing on the game Kenny sipped cola too Kyle got him from the vending machine

"Kenny fuck dude watch out "Both boys yelled as they seen 2 others sneak up on Kenny when he was questing his avatar was helping the woman and child to a Red cross tent and the other avatars opened fire sadly killing Kenny also the woman and child he was helping

"NO fuck it dude that was unfair i was questing you don"t kill an avatar when questing shit "Said Kenny getting mad as Kenny's screen went blank and game over start again flashed up

"Oh did you loose and im still standing guess i won then "Cartman said smiling

"He was questing someone broke the rules who were those guys "Said Stan trying to keep calm himself

"I have no idea they just turned up and i had no idea where Kenny was he vanished out of sight so had no idea he died sorry dudes "Cartman said

"I was bloody questing and some asshole killed me did you arrange for that Cartman did you know the person behind the avatar "demanded Kenny getting mad

"No i didnt but guess its snip snip for you Kenny "Cartman said making the blond mad but he kept calm

"Fine then ill get a bloody haircut otherwise i wont here the end of it "Kenny said making Stan and Kyle gasp in shock

"Kenny you don"t have to walk away "Kyle said stunned

"Look im fine its only hair it will grow back and surly it wont be that bad "Kenny said as Cartman smiled as he finished the game

Cartman survived another 10 mins before being blown up by a landmine but he didnt care he had outlived the others and that made him the winner

"Right okay Cartman you win so what do you have in mind for me then "Said Kenny trying not to show any fear as Cartman stood up fingering his collar length blond hair

"Hmm lets see then what style would suit you "Said Cartman looking at the PC and typing something in "Aww i have it now you have to get that haircut "Grinned Cartman showing Kenny a hideous shaved bowl cut with full thick bangs above his eyebrows and same length all the way round the rest was shaved to a zero and it made Kenny and the others gasp in shock

"WTF oh God no its stupid id look an idiot with that style no way in Hell "Said Kenny

"You have to a deals a deal Ken "Said Cartman as Kenny panicked wondering how he could get out t of it as he indeed had made a deal and now he was panicking

Well thats that chappy done more to come also the game i made up its a mixture of a lot of games


	19. Chapter 19

"oH Shit oh Kenny were so sorry what will you do surly you wont go a head with it " Said Kyle stunned and in shock as Kenny touched his hair

"Thats so not fair Cartman a fucking bowlcut are you off your head no one has that style now thats like so 90s choose something else instead your mean "Yelled Stan putting his hand on Kenny's shoulder

"Look guys i ill be fine it will grow back and by fall it will be this length again so no big deal really "Said Kenny trying to sound confident but he was nervous as hell really

"Oh dude "Was all Kyle could day whist glaring at Cartman

"So okay then if iv to get my haircut when will it happen and will you pay for it .? Asked Kenny

"Now lets see what day it is today Monday and i have to go straight home tomorrow after school my aunt is coming over for a visit and she always loves seeing me her little man as she calls me so i guess Wednesday then and yes i will pay if you want then i will know it has been done "Said Cartman printing of a photo of the hairstyle and sticking it in his pocket before leaving

"Damn he is loving every bloody second of this and i bet he cheated too he knew that guy that killed me "Said Kenny as everyone left

"Yeah like he is trying to cheat on the County fair contest ..Oh shit "Said Kyle suddenly his hand flying up to his mouth

"Oh shit what Kyle .?Asked Stan looking at his friend

"I forgot oh hell Kenny what about the County fair king contest their next week and you will have that haircut "Kyle said

"Oh no big deal i can mess around with it or something ill see so no worries really "Said Kenny as if it was nothing

"No big deal but Kenny your lovely hair its about to be all cut into a dumb looking style noone has now id be making a deal about it "Said Stan touching Kenny's hair

"Look im not fussed its only hair it will grow back and as i said i can mess around with it maybe borrow some hairGel from Butters he always has some in his locker or bag so i can style it to look cool who knows might start a fashion trend "Kenny laughed as the other two boys only sighed shaking their heads

"So your gonna go through with it then i take it your brave thats all i can say "Said Kyle

"Yup sure am, thats what Cartman wants me to back out so he can make fun of me all over town he thinks that i will back out but im not yeah im gonna go through with it its only a haircut and no big deal not the end of the world it will grow again "Kenny said

Stan and Kyle said nothing but only sighed as they walked along the road not really believing at how calm Kenny was

"Oh and its not put me off playing that game too it was still a good game even if i was beat in the end and we all know that only reason why Cartman won was cause he cheated its clear that im the best gamer in this town and Cartman would not have stood a chance against me if he had not have cheated he knew those assholes that killed me i bet those guys live in this town okay it wasent Token he had to restart meaning hed be waty down at level one maybe 2 not as high as me so fatass called someone else in who i dunno but as i said its no big deal and prooves that he cant win anything without cheating and that makes me the best gamer but if you guys are free this weekend or that we can meet up and play again this time for fun also get Token to hook up from home least he plays fair and will not do any unhand dirty tricks like Cartman dose "Said Kenny

"Yeah thats true thats if he is not taking Nicole out on a date i think he takes her out at weekends "Stan said

"Well what ever he dose we can always ask him wont hurt "Kenny said as the 3 boys walked on heading home and were surprised to see Cartman at the bus stop waiting for the bus when his house was only a 10 min walk away but he was to lazy to walk so after saying by to Kenny who had to get the bus to his house as he lived on the other side of town about a mile away Stan and Kyle walked home

"Do you think he will really go through with it he is acting if its no big deal really "Said Stan

"I dunno yeah he is but then again he has had worse haircuts from his dad when he got hold of him he was lucky to have hair at all "Said Kyle with a laugh

"Oh God thats true poor Ken but changing subject wanna come to mine for a bit you can have tea and we could watch TV or play a game later it be cool just the two of us "Stan said as Kyle sighed

"Wish i could ya know but sadly i cant mom is expecting me home and i have some last minute county fair stuff to do look im sorry maybe another day its just im so busy and "Begun Kyle but got cut off

"Oh its okay your busy i guess no big deal maybe another night then "Said Stan as Kyle nodded and looked at his feet

"Yeah maybe "Kyle sighed watching Stan go into his house so Kyle crossed over and went to his house feeling sad but he tried to hide it

Next day Cartman was off as he had an appointment with his doctor about his weight no doubt so no more was said about Kenny having to get the haircut and Stan and Kyle were still chatting but they weren't as warm to each other as they normally were and no one asked the other if they were okay or what they did not seem to notice really

"So Kinny todays the day chop chop chop "Said Cartman the following day as he was back at school worse luck and he had been in a bit of a bad mood too as he was put on a diet and had to go to the doctors again in 2 weeks to see if he lost weigh so that pissed him off a bit even though he did not show it at the moment as he gleefully picked on Kenny

"Yeah whatever haircuts wont bother me so its no big deal really "Kenny said with a shrug in a i don"t care tone

"Well then after school okay "Cartman said as Kenny pushed past him muttering "Fine "

"Er Kyle what you doing later wanna hang out ..? Asked Stan as Kyle wen into his locker

"Sorry dude cant im really busy after school some another time "Kyle said sighing

"What surly not more County fair contest stuff you've been doing that all week for the last few weeks cant you take a break from it also what about Kenny he is about to get the most silliest haircut ever and your not their to support him "Stan said now getting a little mad as he glanced at Kenny also getting books out his locker ready for class and then talk to a boy called Frances they were friends with

"Look i would if i could yeah some of its County fair contest some of its to do with my Bar Mitzvah im having to learn Hebrew and thatis a pain and by the looks of it well Kenny seems fine really ill see him tomorrow "Kyle said passing Stan to go into class as Stan just sighed and followed


	20. Chapter 20

School seemed to drag that day and it was the same old same old the boys felt Stan as usual sat next to Kyle but the two hardly spoke to eachother so the way Stan felt Kyle may as well been on another planet as he hardly looked at him and even in the interval Kyle seemed busy and as for Kenny he was chatting up some girls so Stan was on his own

Eventually the day came to an end and Stan was glad it was over really

"Hey Kenny i hope you have not forgot about your forfeit remember the haircut you lost the bet" Taunted Cartman

"Fuck how could i forget so keep your own hair on fatass im coming okay "Kenny said sighing before looking at Stan

"Stan are you coming for some support then or what .? Asked Kenny

"Yeah course i will dude but i would not bank on Kyle hes so busy to care i feel "Said Stan glancing at Kyle as he headed out the door

"Yeah but he has to rehears a lot for that Bar Mitzvah okay not till next year and that but lot of planning goes into it a lot is expected of him so i guess he is under pressure just now "Kenny said

"I dunno ..Hold on a sec "Said Stan placing a hand on Kenny's shoulder before going after Kyle

"Kyle Kyle wait up "Yelled Stan as Kyle turned round

"What is it now Stan i really don"t have much time to stand and chat im in a hurry im sorry but maybe some other time why not call me later we can do a Skype group call you me and Kenny we can chat for an hour or two before bed "Kyle said looking as Kenny came over

"I don"t have access to Skype sure my phone dose not have internet access like your fancy smart phones and all the apps and the ipad i have is really old and takes all day to charge its so old now and the back is sticky for some reason its a mess and only so much storage when i try to use skype on that it crashes and i cant call groups its fir for the trash "Said Kenny

"Well when i gave you it when i upgraded it was in good working order maybe if you delete some of the filthy porn photos you saved in photo files you would have more space "Kyle said

"What are you kidden me delete my sexy babies no chance those lovely naked ladies are all my angels hell id take them any day "Said Kenny making Stan and Kyle roll their eyes as they kinda expected that from Kenny

"Well what ever Kenny but as i said i have to much on today and my dad is picking me up too he is getting home early from work but i will see your hair tomorrow no doubt and im sure it wont be that bad really "Said Kyle as he left the school and headed to the parents car park to get picked up

"Stan watched him walk off and in his mind e called him and also he opened his moth to say Kyle's name but nothing came out Stan stood silently as he watched Kyle get into his dads car and throw his bag in the back next to Ike who was plying on a handheld game and even when the car drove by Kyle did not wave

Stan felt crushed by the way Kyle was treating him he could his beloved Kyle do that sure Kyle was busy with privet life and that but he could have at least spared an hour or two but no selfish Kyle had left

"Hey Stan Stan hello earth to Stan come in can you read me " A voice said jolting Stan back and a pale thin hand tugged on his jacket Kenny

"Huh oh sorry was miles away their "Stan said glancing at the blond who laughed a bit

"Yeah i see that dude but coke on might as well face my fate get this over and done with "Said Kenny running a hand through his hair and glaring at Cartman who was close behind grinning in a smug way

The bus journey was very quiet as usual the boys rode the school bus but instead of getting of at their usual spots they went into town and Stan noticed Kenny starting to sweat a bit as if he was nervous

"Are you okay Ken ..? Asked Stan in a concerned way

"Hey no backing out now you made a bet and lost so time to pay up wont be long now till that pretty blond hair is on the floor "Taunted Cartman earning a glare from both Stan and Kenny but they said nothing as they went into the salon

"Hello their boys and how can i help you today "A young girl with long dark hair and purple highlights said smiling

"Good day to you too yes my friend here has an appointment for today a cut and blow dry in the name of McCormick "Cartman said smugly talking to the girl as she looked at a laptop screen

"Oh yes we have him down here now if you would like to take a seat someone will be with you soon "The girl said as the 3 boys sat down and Kenny glaring at Cartman

"What ..? What is that look for..? Cartman said seeing the glares

"You that is what did you book that appointment without telling me then huh "Said Kenny

"Why yes of course otherwise they may not have been able to take you oh did i not tell you this the other day now "Said Cartman in a sarcastic tone

"No you didnt this was the first i heard "Kenny said

"Oh dear silly me i must have forgot oops sorry Ken "Said Cartman acting all Innocent but he did not full Kenny or Stan for one bit

"No you didnt but that is just typical of you always the same "Stan said but Cartman did not reply as soon the girl came over who was going to be Kenny's styli

"Hi their im Clair what one of you is Kenny "Said a pretty blonde girl looking at the 3 boys

"Er i am "Kenny said getting up and taking off his jacket handing it to Stan

"Well Kenny or Ken take a seat at the basins and Jade will get you washed then we can talk about your style as i will be cutting your hair today "Clair said smiling at Kenny and he smiled back as he though she was cute even though she must have been twice his age but that would not put Kenny off as Kenny would go for any female with a pretty face

"You okay their dude you look a bit pale .? Asked Stan a little later as Kenny sat waiting on Clair to start his haircut

"Hell yeah im feeling good have you seen that styles chick she is hot she can cut my hair any day "Said Kenny with a laugh forgetting his nerves

"Oh hell trust you Kenny look sure shes cute but God sake shes years older than you your only 12 shes like 20 that is so wrong reminds me of the time Ike had a thing for his teacher a few years ago they were gonna run way together that was sick "Stan said

" Ike was like 4 then and she was in her 20s and it was a little crush nothing really came from it "Kenny said

"And nothing will come from this anyway she has a boyfriend i have seen her in town with a guy "Said Stan as Kenny made a face and shrugged but as Clair came over the boys changed the subject so she did not know


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay then so what are we having what kinda style do you have in mind then Kenny ..? Asked Clair combing though Kenny's wet hair

"Er ...i .Begun Kenny but got cut off by Cartman who now pulled the crumpled photo from his pocket that he printed off the other day

"He wants this style exact same a bowel cut "Cartman said earning a glare from Kenny and Stan sighed rolling his eyes

"Er ..okay i guess we can do that are you happy with that Ken ..? Asked Clair picking up on Kenny's mood a little

"Huh ..Oh yeah yeah i guess so thats the style "Kenny said glancing at Stan who said nothing

"Oh well then your hair "Clair said giving it a quick towel rub before she started cutting it

Kenny was very quiet as he watched Clair get to work and he felt nervous too as it was a clipper used on his hair

Stan also watched feeling bad for his poor friend and touched his hand a few times whist Cartman stood their smugly but he also said nothing

All too son it was done and a huge pile of blond hair lay on the floor at their feet and Kenny did look kinda cute

"All done would you like anything on it then ..?Asked Clair

"Yeah id like some Gel sweep my bangs to the side begun Kenny but Cartman cut him off

"No its to stay like that no Gel or anything you don"t put Gel on a bowl cut "Cartman said ignoring glares from Kenny

"Aww come on dude you don"t expect Kenny to walk around looking like a dork do you be fair Cartman "Said Stan but he felt Kenny touch his arm

"Look just leave it okay i can think of something for my hair to it will look less dumb "Kenny said as Clair took off the gown and even though he was an asshole Cartman was true to his word he paid for the haircut and soon the boys left and Kenny felt self conscious now as he felt his hair looked dorky

"Are you okay Ken you have been s quiet since we left that place"Stan said

"Yeah i guess dunno what people will say and God Craig and his gang will have a field day ripping on me and the finals are this week too fuck it this could ruin my chances i bet "Kenny said sadly and Stan felt so bad for him too but was lost for words so he kept quiet and as for Cartman he was laughing like crazy and pointing at Kenny calling him names

"Oh God will he ever shut up he is so driving me mad now i see how Kyle looses it so easy with him hes driving me crazy too and Kyle's temper is way way shorter than mine "Kenny said

"And mine and he is driving me nuts too but im sure you will be okay and that and er your hair isn't that bad really you pull it off okay "Said Stan not sure what to say to Kenny really and if he told him the truth that he did look silly it may end their friendship and that would be the last thing Stan wanted as he felt he was loosing Kyle and that was bad enough without loosing Kenny too

Stan and Kenny hardly spoke to each other as they walked along the road with Cartman trailing behind still making nasty comments about Kenny's hair only when Kenny left to catch the bus home did Stan talk to him and that was only to say bye see you tomorrow dud and like last time Cartman waited for a different bus that take him near the houses as he was too lazy to walk whist Kenny waited on the out of town bus

Stan just walked home by himself feeling a bit lonely as he normally walked home wit Kyle and now he wondered what Kyle was doing and also Stan had lost track of time by now as they were a while in that salon so no doubt his parents would have something to say about him coming in late

As Stan walked up his road he glanced over at Kyle's house and their was no car in the driveway so no one at home so Stan headed up his own driveway to face the music and he seen his dads car was their too so he was home meaning double trouble he would know too now

"Mom dad ..Er im home now "Yelled Stan in a sheepish was as he slipped inside looking around

"You are in so much trouble Turd mom and dad are freaking out cos your late they were gonna call the cops on you "Said Shelly appearing at the top of the stairs with her cell phone in hand ..No doubt she was texting her latest boyfriend but what was new with her

"What ever Shelly i got held up okay " Begun Stan but got cut off by his mom

"Stanley Randal Marsh just where were you young man you are so late "Screamed Sharon coming from the lounge

"Im sorry mom i was with Kenny something happened to Kenny and i was with him "Begun Stan but got cut off

"Why did you not call us we were worried that is why you have a phone for to call us if your going to be late not texting your friends who you just seen 5 seconds ago and your tea was burned God knows if you can eat it or not "Yelled Sharon

"Im sorry mom i forgot i was busy and had other things on my mind " Begun Stan

"You idiot we were worried we were close to calling the cops you are so selfish and do not care about anyone all we wanted was one phone call like hey mom hey dad listen im sorry im gonna be a bit late something has come up only 5 minutes Stan that is all it would take to call us but oh no you do not think do you and you put your mom and i through a lot of worry thinking anything could have happened to you you know their is a lot of sick people out their pedophiles and that we thought you were taken and maybe lying dead in a back ally raped and murdered your just so selfish "Yelled Randy

"Im sorry i really forgot to text it went straight out my head and i bet Kenny wont get yelled at " Muttered Stan

"Kenny's parents are no use assholes "Yelled Randy

"Randy please "Begun Sharon touching her husbands arm

"No let me finish please he has to know what he is mixing with "Randy said looking at Sharon

"Now i know you like Kenny and he seems a nice kid but he has been dragged up his parents are assholes they don"t care about him and i hate saying this that boy may end up the same way i am surprised they let him into that County fair thing as he is known to the cops for fighting and theft and his parents don"t give a shit about him that is clear so he could wander in at midnight and they wouldn't care we do "Randy yelled

"Stan just sighed and looked at the floor not really taking in what his dad was saying now and he knew it was kinda true Kenny's parents rarely cred for him his dad was always too drunk and his mom stoned it was Kenny left to care for Karen and as for Kevin he was never at home and he came across as a retard so Kenny put it but all Stan caught from the lecture was go to your room no tea

Stan just sighed and headed up the stairs and dumped his bag on the floor and sat on his bed running a hand through his hair he would tackle his homework later so he desided to text Kyle see what he was up to so he pulled out his phone and thought of what to say

Stan did not get very far just ..Hey Kyle when his mom barged into his room despite knowing the rules to knock first but when she was angry she did not care

"Mom could you please knock first i could have been undressing im not a little kid anymore and i like privacy "Stan begun

"I don"t care now give me your phone and laptop and your other gadgets "Sharon said shocking Stan and now producing a large cardboard box

"Wha...? "Said Stan shocked

"Your being punished im taking your laptop phone Xbox psp and another gadgets you can have them back next week you have to learn Stan you cant treat us this way tour father and i were so worried about you now give me that phone "Said Sharon grabbing the phone

"But mom how will i keep in touch with you and i need my laptop for my homework too what will i do "Stan said panicking

"You have your old blue phone and do what your dad and i did when we did our homework and we did not have internet access when we were kids read books books will tell you anything maybe more than the internet will and you still have internet access at school even we did not have that "Sharon said filling the box with Stan's gadgets leaving the boy speechless as he did nor believe this was happening and soon a very old blue tiny basic phone was thrown at him this horrible old phone would have to be his only phone for a week and last time Stan used it he was like 8 years old and it had no internet just texting calling and taking photos and like 3 games on it but at least it still had all his numbers stored in it so that was a bonus o he could contact his friends still

Well thats that chappy done more later yey


	22. Chapter 22

Stan was still mad at his parents taking his stuff but at least he still had a phone of sport okay not as fancy as his latest Smart phone with all the apps on it but this one he could still talk to his friends so he tried Kyle and it rung out for a bit till a voice spoke

"Hey their "it begun and thinking it was Kyle on the end of it Stan spoke

"Hey Kyle glad i got hold of you shit this is bad dude iv been like grounded for week all my stuff taken "Stan begun but then heard Kyle's voice still talk it was his voice male

"Hey their Kyle here sorry i cant get to the phone busy just now but leave a voice message and ill get back to you unless your name is Cartman and if you hear this Cartman how the fuck did you get this number i never gave you it "Kyle said with a laugh

" Damn it where s he "Thought Stan as he sent Kyle a text saying ...Hey Kyle gimme a cal Stan here hopefully Kyle would respond soon so when waiting Kyle desided to give Kenny a go hoping his phone was charged as Kenny forgot to charge his phone a lot and if he had no credit wouldn't matter as Stan was calling him

After about 5 or 6 rings Kenny picked up and it sounded bedlam in the background with shouting and swearing and screaming it was if world war 3 had broken out

"Hello whos calling "Said Kenny before screaming at the people in the background "Keep the fucking noise down im on the phone Goddamn it "

"Er sorry about that who is this .? Asked Kenny

"Hey Ken its me Stan "Stan said

"Stan your number didnt come up what happened .? Asked Kenny

"Oh long story cos i was with you and Cartman at that salon i was late getting home i forgot to call my parents and they flipped out they said they were close to calling the cops and anyway cut a long story short im grounded for a week and all my gadgets taken off me so no internet access and im reduced to using this old phone "Stan said

"Oh man that sucks im so sorry it was my fault "Kenny said sighing

"No no its okay you needed support and Kyle left us so you needed one of us at least i don"t regret being with you and i would do it again but anyway has your parents seen your hair and what did they say .? Asked Stan

"Oh mixed comments mom and Karen like it mom said i had this style when i was a toddler i don"t remember and Karen liked it but dad said i look like a gay boy and Kevin he dosent seem to care really then again what dose he care about "Kenny said with a laugh

"So are you okay now ..? Asked Stan

"Yeah im okay just kinda worried on how things will be at school tomorrow that is all and sure the finals are soon too "Sighed Kenny

"Yeah 2 days away now how are you feeling about that ..? Asked Stan

"Oh nervous as hell and now this haircut could effect my chances damn it i so wanted to be county fair king or attendant as i wanted to spend that money on Karen she has an eye ona doll too she likes it repeats things you say and says i love you mommy she has never had a real talking doll before and its a cute doll with blonde bobbed hair and a ribbon in it and a cute face so if i win i will get her it "Kenny said

"Aww your such a good brother "Said Stan

"Well i try my best i guess "Was all Kenny said

The 2 friends chatted for about an hour before Kenny was called away by his mom so Stan tried calling Kyle again hoping he would get him as it was later now and Gerald's car was in the drive way and it be bear Ikes bed time soon anyway so Stan desided to call Kyle

The phone rang like 6 or 7 times before Kyle picked up and like Kenny he was not sure of the caller

"Hello Kyle speaking who is this "Said Kyle in a serious voice

"Hey Kyle its me Stan i noticed your dads car was home so thought id give you a call "Stan said

"Stan what the hell why are you withholding your number i thought it was a hoax from fatass your name always comes up on screen "Kyle said

"Yeah i know but i ended up in trouble and got my smart phone took of me "Said Stan telling Kyle the story of what happened

"Oh man that sucks big time im sorry dude but yeah we came back like couple of hours ago Ike was sick on chocolate so we came home and anyway as i have school in the morning im not aloud to stay up late you know so your grounded a week can you still come to the County fair finals this Friday then or is that not allowed ..? Asked Kyle

"Yeah hopefully ill be their but come the weekend i cant hang out with you gotta help mom worse luck part of my punishment "Stan sighed

"Damn ill call you well i have synagogue in the morning dunno what im doing later might hang with Kenny but not sure yet "Kyle said with a sigh

"You might be chosen as County fair king so that will keep you busy as preparing starts from day one rally "Said Stan

"Yeah i know but i think Butters or Kenny will get it their both adorable and can charm the crowds and Butters has been in the spotlight loads of times he is used to it "Kyle said

"Yeah true i guess but oh who knows i guess anyone could win as long as its not fatass "Laughed Stan

"Fuck hell no they would need a tent to make his clothes and reinforce the throne for him and the stage they use that fat ass would break it "Laughed Kyle also making Stan laugh

"God i miss you Kyle i feel i have hardly seen you these last few weeks we had some such good times together in the past times i treasure too "Said Stan

"Yeah same here but we will again don"t worry soon as this is all over and your grounding is over things will go back to normal i promise "Said Kyle

"That be awesome "Said Stan smiling whist imagining he was in Kyle's arms kissing his soft lips like he always did and Kyle was a good kisser

The boys chatted for a further 10 minutes before Randy yelled at Stan to get to bed as he was still being punished other wise he risked loosing that phone too when in the house so wanting to keep his old phone Stan quickly bid Kyle goodnight before hanging up but when he went to sleep that night he had nice dreams about him and Kyle alone together and he was smiling in his sleep and when he awoke next morning much to Stan's amusement he had what he called a Tent pole caused by the fact that in the dream him and Kyle were making out

well thats that Chappy done next one soon


	23. Chapter 23

As expected next day at School Kenny got teased about his hair and had to put up with Jibs of who cut your hair Kenny yourself did you stick a bowl on it and shave around it and OMG the 1 dollar haircut but despite the jibes Kenny ignored it as if he fought back it could ruin his chances of being County fair king and he vowed he would get them later but when Friday the day of the contest finally came he was nervous as hell

Again the finals were held in the Community hall and their was a large turnout and sitting on a table on the stage was 2 small crowns not the real crowns as those were kept for the day itself but these were smaller versions

Also thankfully Stan was allowed to go and watch the finals even though he was still grounded so he sat next to his parents and Shelly and like Last time Kyle sat near him looking at his speech and Kenny was up the back or should be as him and Kyle were over talking to Token and another boy but Stan was not allowed to go over

"So ready to see me being crowned then Jew boy "Taunted Cartman in a smug voice

"Ha i don"t think so who would pick you okay you have new clothes and your hair combed nicley but your still the same old Cartman you will never win fatass "Said Kyle

"Least i have a better chance than Kenny with his tacky looking haircut look at him he looks fucking ridiculous "Cartman said hitting Kenny on the arm making the blonde growl

" i..i he looks .c. "Stammered Butters making Cartman sigh and groan "Oh God

"Aww thank you Butters you are sweet "Said Kenny patting Butters on the back making the little blond smile

"Whats up with Stan thought he would have been over talking to us wishing us luck like last time we were here "Said Kenny glancing over at Stan sitting with his parents looking fed up

"Oh hes in detention by his parents to to say been grounded also hes had all his gadgets taken from him and using an old phone just now as his parents took his smart phone too he was lucky he got to come here tonight really poor guy "Said Stan

"Damn that might be my fault he stayed with me the other night at the salon after i got my haircut it was well after 5 nearly 6 time we left i got in after 6 as i had further to go "Kenny said sighing feeling bad for his friend

"I..I th..th..think he will b.b. . f.f. s. iv b.b.b.b. g.g. l. of t.t. Stammered Butters his stammer was worse tonight due to his nerves and the boys picked up on that

"Are you okay Butters you sound bad tonight ...? Asked Kyle

"D.d. i oh i.i. h. no idea oh J. .what . i d.d. " Butters said rubbing his knuckles together

"Look dude take a deep breath and relax copy me "Said Kyle giving Butters some calming excesses

Soon the mayor appeared to start the evening contest and everyone fell quiet and took their seats to listen to her

"Good evening everyone now firstly before we start we have a few things to say first can you tell the kids outside in the carpark to come in and turn of their phones as their is no Pokemon in the car park to catch and i wont have anyone playing Pokemon go inside the hall "The mayor said getting a laugh as Token and another boy went outside to get Craig and 3 otters who were looking under cars for wild Pokemon

"Okay now i need out finalists seated at the front girls on my right boys on my left "The mayor said as Kyle Kenny and the others made their way to the front of the hall to sit

"Good luck dude whispered Stan " Grabbing Kyle's hand as the redhead nodded and smiled before sitting at the front

" Also our most impotent event of tonight is that we have found out a bit of a scandal that was happening with a parent and 2 of our Judges so other than remove that child from the heats we have a new lot of Judges that were picked in secret yesterday "The Mayor said and at that Cartman was heard muttering "What oh god fuck no

"Omg i was right Cartmans mom had been screwing the judges so her poopykins could win she rigged the contest or tried to fuck sake "Said Kenny watching Cartman panic and now bite his nails

"Yup lets see him win now and the judges were only chosen in secret yesterday so noone could bribe them he will never win now "Said Kyle smiling and he was happy that happened

"Okay again we will do the talent show then the royal court then we will take a break and we will choose our winners and crown the new king and queen " The Mayor said

Soon the talent show kicked of and like last time the acts rocked the stage and luckily by the time it was Token and Nichols turn to take the stage Token was back inside and sitting up the back on a table with 3 other boys and Nicole next to him so they jumped down and ran up to the stage and after talking briefly to the mayor they rocked it with River deep and had everyone in the hall clapping along and the crowd went crazy when they finished

all the acts were good that night and all too soon the talent bit was over and the main part was about to begin and Kyle glanced at Cartman who did not look so smug as he did last time

"Okay now i will have the girls come and read their speeches first and like last time i will do a little short interview and when you are finished leave the stage and return to your seats then we will have the boys up and same for them "The Mayor said as a few whispers went around the room but all went quiet as the Mayor called up the first girl on stage

Too soon it seemed all the girls had given their speech and a small interview and even talked directly to the judges and did a little interview with them too but really half an hour had passed and soon it was turn of the boys

"Okay that is or lovely young ladies who want to be the queen it is a very hard chose i think and i am glad i do not have to pick them but anyway moving on now our first boy will be Leopold Stotch or Butters "The mayor said looking over at Butters who panicked a little

"O. .g g. im f.f. "Panicked Butters stammering like crazy and rubbing his knuckles together

"Look calm down your fine remember what i told you okay relax "Said Kyle patting Butters on the arm as he went up to the stage and Kyle gave him a thumbs up

Again Butters read a speech trying his hardest not to stammer and was okay talking to the mayor as he knew her well but he froze when it came to the Judges stammering like crazy and even saying "S.S.S.S. i "t understand

"Ha hes blown it they will never pick him in a million years he cant talk right "Taunted cartman earning a kick from Kyle

"Shut up and leave him alone hes trying his best fatass " Hissed Kyle in Cartmans ear

"Okay thank you Butters that was er very interesting "The mayor said before calling another boy to the stage and Butters went and sat down

"I.i b. it i.i.i just k. i have "Butters said sadly as Kyle rubbed his back

"No you havent time will tell okay stranger things have happened and you have a far better chance than fatass winning that is for sure "Said Kyle as Butters nodded he didnt feel confident at all

Soon it was Kyle's turn to go up and he got a loud cheer when he took the stage

"Sounds if you have a fanclub out their teased the mayor making Kyle laugh a bit

" Yeah well i have a few friends and my family are here tonight so yep i have support"Said Kyle in a confident way before reading his speech and giving a short interview and when it came to talking to the judges Kyle was at ease and chatted to them as if he had known them all his life

Soon Kyle left the stage and took his seat as more boys took to the stage and then soon it was Cartman who tried to sound as confident as Kyle and acting if he had already been picked and the mayor had to say twice "Erick can you please return to your seat

After Cartman Kenny took the stage too and like last time he tried his best but he felt very self conscious because of his haircut and he seen the judges look at it that made him nervous but he tried not to show it

"Okay everyone that is out finalists and among you we have our king and queen royal court and our talent winners now our Judges will retire for 10 minutes and we will come back with our destitution so the snack bar will be open and to those who wish to go hunting Pokemon stay away from the cars okay "The mayor said not hearing Craig moan saying "I seen a Pokemon between cars earlier "

Soon the Judges and Mayor left the room to choose who to pick and those 10 minutes dragged in and also Stan was not allowed to go and join his friends as Kyle and Kenny left the room with a few others no doubt heading to the snack bar and that annoyed Stan as he so wanted to join them

What seemed like a life time later finally the Mayor and the Judges came back in and everyone stopped talking and took their seats and another boy ran outside to get Craig Clyde and a few others who were playing Pokemon go

"Okay is everyone here as we now know the names of the lucky ones who will be picked now first we will do the talent and this was a very hard chose but we have our winners said the Mayor opening an envelope

"Okay in 3rd place we have er Butters with his cute tap dance routine "The Mayor said as Butters went up onto the stage to get a small trophy and envelope that had vouchers in it

"W. you "Butters said blushing and quickly hurried of the stage to be congratulated by Kyle and Kenny

A girl from a year above them came second with the song Radioactive then lastly the winners were chosen

"Okay these kids who won were amazing they blew us away and could be future stars so please come to the stage Token and Nicole "The mayor said to loud clapping and cheering

"Oh wow thank you both said as the mayor congratulated them giving them their prizes

"Now you will preform on the day itself on the main stage "The mayor said as Token and Nicole left to get their seats still not quite believing they one

"Okay that is our new talent winners now next we will choose our royal court and that was no easy job as everyone is so good but we have made our choise "The mayor said opening a glittery pink envelope that had the girls names in it first

"Omg this is it who will win " Said Kenny as Kyle shhed him he was trying to listen

Well thats that chappy done next one soon


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay our first County fair lady in waiting is Red Tucker well done Red "The mayor said as Red squealed in delight and ran up to the stage and had a Lady in waiting sash putt on her and everyone clapped and Craig "Yelled well done Red from the back of the room

"Thank you " Was all Red could say as she took a small trophy and a little crown of flowers was placed on her head and she went and stood behind a chair and then handed a beautiful bouquet of flowers a small trophy and envelope and a sash saying Lady in waiting

"Okay now our second Lady in waiting this year is Wendy Testaburger well done Wendy" The Mayor said as Wendy went to the stage to get a trophy and a small flower crown and also thanked the crowds and took her place behind the chair next to red and both girls congratulated each other with a hug and Wendy also got the flowers sash and vouchers " Well these are our two ladies in waiting our princesses if you want to call them that now i have one more name on this piece of paper and it is that of our new queen and our new County fair Queen is"The mayor said and paused a bit looking at the remaining girls who all held each others hand

"Please put your hands together for Bebe Stevens Bebe you are our new queen"The Mayor said As Bebe burst into tears and the other girls hugged her

"Wow Bebe won cool she will be a cute queen "Said Kenny but Kyle shhed him again

"Congratulations Bebe how do you feel ..?Asked the mayor taking Bebe by the hand

"Its like a dream cant believe it OMG "Said Bebe as she spoke to the mayor for a few moments before going and sitting down on the chair and the former queen gave her a small crown and a large trophy and like the other two she got an envelope with vouchers a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a sash saying Queen

"Okay now a Queen needs a King and i have the King and his court names in here and again it was hard to pick but we some how did it "The Mayor said with a laugh as she produced a glittery blue envelope that held the names of the King and his attendants

"Okay now our first page or attended is Leopold Sotch or Butters so if you want to make your way to the stage Butters "The mayor said as Butters screamed in excitement

"O .o. m.m. im a p. oh w. "Stammered Butters not believing it as Lenny and Kyle congratulated him but Cartman moaned saying "God i have him as my page but still i might have a slave for the day "

Butters did not hear the comment as he ran up to the stage to talk to the mayor and thank everyone

"Well done Butters now if you want to stand behind that chair over their "The mayor said as Butters stood behind a chair and was given a small trophy and an envelope with vouchers in it and a sash that said Prince and also he too was given a smaller more boyish bouquet of flowers

"Wow good on Butters hes an attendant that is really cool so happy for him "Said Kyle to Kenny and another boy who sat nearby and nodded in agreement

"Ready to see me being crowned king then Jew boy don"t worry i will wave o you from my carriage and you can pay up on Monday "Said Cartman in a smug way

"Forget it fatass ii think my moneys safe they will never pick you thats for sure so stop daydreaming "Kyle said as everyone fell quiet as the mayor was about to read the 2nd attendants name

"Okay if everyone can be quiet for a few moments i will call out the second name who will be an attendant and that lucky boy is Kenny McCormick Kenny please come to the stage "The mayor said as Kenny's jaw almost hit the floor in shock

"Wh. what im an attended omg someone pinch me this must be a dream "Kenny said stunned standing up now

"No dude you were really picked congrats go enjoy yourself " Said Kyle hitting Kenny on the back as Kenny headed up to the stage and thanked everyone and the mayor before going and standing next to Butters and the pair shook hands and patted each other on the shoulder then someone came over and handed Kenny his prizes

"Okay just 8 of you left now and the King is among you boys now as i said it was a very very hard chose we reviewed everyone of you very close and studied to to see if you have what it takes to represent this town as you are already aware the County Fair King and Queen a lot is expected of them and you have a lot to do other than just look pretty and each and everyone of you scored high and i think you all deserve to be crowned but sadly that cant be we have to choose only one boy so after much thought we have desided that the boy who will have the honer of being this years County fair king will be ..."The Mayor said giving a long pause and looking at the boys who all sat nervous looking one boy was heard whispering "Please let it be me let it be me "over and over and he had his hands joined together and his eyes closed as if he was in prayer

"Our new County fair King for this year is Kyle Broflovski well done Kyle please come to the stage "The mayor said as a thundourus roar and clapping was heard and Kyle's parents were cheering too

"OMG OMG i did it wow i won "Gasped Kyle as the other boys apart from cartman all congratulated him before Kyle made his way to the stage

"Well done Kyle "The Mayor said talking to Kyle for a few moments before Kyle went and sat down and Kenny and Butters gave him a hug and the retiring king came over and placed his own sash on Kyle and placed a small crown on his head also handed him an envelope with vouchers a gold orb and scepter that had gems on it not real ones and also like the other boys he got a bouquet of flowers

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls i give you our new royal court their duties will tart right now as i would like our new king and queen to present the thank you gifts for the Judges "The mayor said as Bebe and Kyle stood up and walked to a small table and their was flowers and chocolates

And discussed by the results Cartman now got up and walked out he was so mad as he thought he should have been king

Kyle and Bebe handed over the chocolates and flowers and shook hands with the Judges who bowed and curtsied to them so the royal treatment had begun already and after that was done the night was over

"Stan Marsh where do you think your going young man get back here now you do not leave our side "Yelled Sharon

"Mom i want to congratulate Kyle on winning i will only be 5 mins their he is over their" Said Stan seeing his friend surrounded by people

"Oh let him go for just now he wont be long "Said Randy as Stan ran over to Kyle

"Kyle Kyle congrats well done "Yelled Stan making Kyle turn round

"Oh thanks God i did not think id win im still not believing it "Said Kyle as Stan gave him a hug

"So will we be able to hang out and that now you are king ..? Asked Stan

"Hell yeah i will make time don"t worry oh by the way did you see Cartman hes gone and he owes me money too "Kyle said

"Yeah he walked out he looked pissed "Stan laughed

"Ha serves him right hey listen were gonna be having a little party tomorrow at my place mom is its to celebrate me winning your more than welcome to come over "Kyle said

"Cant sorry im still grounded i was lucky i got to come here tonight so cant see myself going to a party tomorrow "Stan said sadly looking at a now sad looking Kyle

"Well when your ungrounded we have to hook up "Begun Kyle but got cut off as a official looking woman came over

"Kyle you have to come now the press want to talk to you i will be your head chaperone you have a team of us looking after you now "The woman said leadin Kyle away

"Sorry Stan catch you later see if you can get your parents to hang back for an hour or two thats when we will leave no doubt "Called Kyle glancing back

"Er okay ill try and again congrats and ill see you later dude "Said Stan watching as Kyle along with his parents plus the other members of the royal court were taken into a side room along with the mayor

"Mom can we hang around and wait for Kyle hes giving the press and interview just now and being told his duties no doubt ..? Asked Stan hoping his mom would say yes but she didnt

"No Stan were going straight home you are still grounded young man you can see Kyle another day now come on move now "Sharon said as Stan sadly followed her to the car glancing back at the hall wondering what Kyle was doing now

well thats that chappy done more coming soon


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay first i have to say congratulations to everyone and as you know you have a very busy year ahead of you as you will be called upon to open things attend events even travel to other towns to represent us and i am afraid you will porbaly wont have much time to spend with your friends but that was explained to you before you entered now i will go over what is expected of you and if you have anything to ask please do "The mayor said

"When will our duties start like really start ..? Asked Bebe

"Well they have already really presenting the presents to the judges was your first but i will need to borrow you all tomorrow to get you measured up for your clothes i take it you know how the royal party dresses then "Said the Mayor

"Yeah we all have been to the county fair before and seen them walking around "Kyle said

"Yes you will be dressed the same and as soon as you get the clothes the better we already have the capes from last year they fit all sizes "The mayor said

"Apart from fatass good job he wasent picked "Whispered Kenny earning an elbow in the ribs from Kyle

"But we have your capes the girls wear the dresses and gloves also stockings and shoes and the little capes the Queen that is you Bebe will wear a pale gown the princesses you will have a brightly colored dress normally the attendants discus a color and choose one to save time making from scratch we will use bridesmaids dresses and customize them as for the boys the attendants match again they were pale powder blue normally with white gloves and the King is in white now then when you attend an event you will wear them your Chaperone will take you to her house and get you dressed their and she will be with you through the year with her 3 helpers and of course you have your privet security who will watch over you "The Mayor sa

" Oh yeah they dress like the men in black their cool looking "Said Kenny with a laugh but noone listened

"We don"t have to supply them anything i don"t have the money really "Said Carol who was also in the room with Karen whod fallen asleep

"No Mrs McCormick we will supply everything Kenny needs well apart from his underwear "The mayor said getting a laugh from Kenny

"Now on the day of the County fair you will be up very very early so get to bed early get lots of sleep as you will be called on at 7 am "The Mayor said getting a few gasps

"Yes 7am but if you get to bed early you will all be fine now first thing in the morning the chaperones will come for you at 7 then you will go to the beauty salon where the girls will have their hair done also nails done and make up done the boys will have their hair done then you will go back to the chaperones house to get dressed then you will go for an early lunch then onto a photo shoot before joining the parade that will take you around the town and to the outskirts to where the fir will be held their once the floats are judged you will present the prizes and then you will be crowned and your events of the day will be explained to you "The Mayor said

"W..w..will we b. r. in t. f. c.c carriage again ...? Asked Butters

"Yes indeed you will the boys in one carriage the girls in another and if their is any big events later in the year the king and queen ride together in one carriage and attendants in the other "The Mayor said as the press started talking asking them how they felt and that

The little meeting lasted about over an hour and soon everyone got ready to leave also everyone left their trophies behind to get engraved with their names and Kyle and Kenny gave their flowers to their moms to keep

"Oh what about my haircut it looks silly can i get it buzzed off ..? Asked Kenny

"I think that is one of the reasons you were picked your hair looked cute something like looking a little like Trunks from Dragon ball z "The mayor said

"Wow really awesome "Said Kenny happy

"I though Stan would have waited hes gone damn it that sucks " Said Kyle looking around the now empty hall for Stan

"I think he left ages ago sorry "Said Bebe as everyone got ready to leave

"Damn ill text him later "Kyle sighed

Later sadly Kyle never got a chance too as he was talking on house phone to relatives who were all happy about him winning so he sadly forgot about Stan

Elsewhere Stan was back in his room fed up and he so wanted to go over to Kyle's house but he was still grounded so was not allowed out so he tried calling him instead but his call went straight to voicemail so fed up Stan gave up and desided to turn in he would talk to Kyle tomorrow hopefully

Stan called Kyle's phone again but like last time went straight to voice mail and it was weird for Kyle not to pick up as the car was still in the drive so Stan took a chance and called the family's house phone

The phone rang like 4 times before it got picked up by Ike

"Hello Broflovski house Ike talking how can i help you he said in a cheery voice

"Hey Ike is Kyle their ..? Asked Stan

"Hi Stan im sorry hes not when we got back from the Synagogue he went with those people him Kenny Butters and the girls something to do with getting measured up fro outfits for county fair they wont be back till later after tea time sorry call back about 7 you should get him then "Said Ike

"Okay maybe i will tell him i say hi though "Said Stan in a disappointed tone

"Sure will do Stan catch you later "Ike said before hanging up

Stan felt sad as he wanted to talk to Kyle but he should have expected he would be busy and he would have a few events on before the big day itself so sadly it looked if Stan would be having to share Kyle with the public and Stan did not know how to handle that one as really he wanted Kyle to himself

Stan did not see or even hear from Kyle till the Monday and as expected everyone was all over the new royal court congratulating them and talking to them and again Stan could not get near Kyle until lunch time

It was before end of lunch break and Stan needed the bathroom when he walked in and seen Kyle washing his hands and giving his hair a comb

"Kyle ..er Congrats on your win i haven't had a chance to talk to you really since the other day so how you feeling then ..? Asked Stan with a smile

"Yeah im pretty good sorry about Friday night we got called away press and that wanted to talk to us and the others and the Mayor saying what our duties are and that you know just County fair stuff "Said Kyle as Stan shrugged

"Yeah i guess so so i take it i wont get to see much of you since your the new king then "Said Stan as Kyle sighed

"Well i will be real busy over the next year and that but i will try my best and fit you in don"t worry i wont abandon you i would never do that your my best friend no matter what and i wont be king for ever only for a year "Kyle said

"Yeah a year is a long time i miss you Kyle i miss hanging out with you doing the stuff we normally do you know "Stan said touching Kyle on the arm as Kyle sighed

"I know i miss you too and we will go back to those days when im no longer king i promise babes "Kyle said but got cut off by a kiss as Stan gently forced him against the wall forcing his tongue into Kyle's mouth and wrapping his arms around him

"Oh God Stan no not here this is for privet times oh God this is turning me on too fuck "Said Kyle getting aroused as Stan now kissed his neck nd licked it a few times

"I don"t wanna share you Kyle not with anyone your mine "Stan said as Kyle gave a gasp as Stan caught a curl in his mouth and tugged on it but said nothing as his hand now wandered down to Kyle's pants and pulled down the zipper and tried to unbutton them

"Stan no leave them on stop not here "Kyle said gasping a bit but Stan did not listen as his hand was down the front of Kyle's pants giving Kyle a boner

"Stan please i beg you not here anyone could come in this could ruin my chances of being King "Kyle gasped

"You are King already and King of my heart too "Stan said grabbing Kyle's hard cock

"Stan no and im flatted at what you said the King of my heart stuff but not hear "Kyle protested

Before Stan could do or say any more the bell rang causing the boys to pull apart and Kyle breathed a sigh of relief

"God Damn it "Yelled Stan as Kyle now zipped up his pants and washed his hands before leaving to go to class followed by Stan but when they got their they noticed some of the other kids staring and Kenny burst out laughing

"Oh yeah and what have you two been up to then "Kenny said laughing

"Huh nothing we jut washed our hands and that "Said Kyle innocently

"Yeah right and im really a real royal prince have you pair seen yourselves "Kenny said howling in laughter

"Er no why "Said Kyle then looked down at himself and Stan to see tent poles so it was clear what they were up to and that caused howls of laughter

"Oh shit "Was all Stan and Kyle could say together knowing they had been caught

well thats that chappy done more coming soon


	26. Chapter 26

"So up to nothing then huh well well what ever "Laughed Kenny looking at a blushing Stan and Kyle

"Look its not what it seems really i er we "Begun Stan but he knew their was no point in explaining no one would believe them so he just ignored Kenny and managed to hide it as Kyle did the same

Soon the teacher came and everyone went into class and took their seats and Stan and Kyle were glad the desks hid their erections and the focus was taken of that when the teacher congratulated the winners of the county fair contest so no more was said about what happened in the bathrooms and surprisingly even Cartman didnt say anything maybe because he was still pissed at loosing that bet and he still owed Kyle money so for just now he was keeping low

"So then fatass are you gonna pay up you owe Kyle money as you lost the bet he is the new king and your not "Said Kenny a little later as he remembered the deal

" I er yeah yeah sure i will pay him ill need to get money first don"t have it on me right now so he will have to wait "Cartman said glaring at Kenny who tutted and muttered "You better

"So how do you feel being King then feel any different..? Asked Stan with a smile as he took Kyle's hand

"No not really just a bit excited that is all and looking forward to the big day itself it will be really cool and something to remember for ever i guess "Said Kyle with a smile as Stan nodded also smiling and both boys did not see Cartman glare muttering "Why couldn't i be king that greedy Ginger Jersey Jew gets everything his way

Sadly Cartmans jealous side was now taking over and he planned to get Kyle back as he felt he should have been king as indeed just as the boys had said Cartmans mom had slept with 2 male judges in order for her son to win but the plan backfired and it was found out so that is why new judges were called in at last moment so Cartman was not even placed and that made him mad and the fact he lost the bet to Kyle and Kyle of all people he so could not stand that boy Cartman hated Kyle more than anything and loved seeing him suffer and cry even this had been going on since first grade and now seeing Kyle win was almost too much for the fat boy and he vowed for revenge but just now it would have to wait

The rest of the day passed really well and again everyone was coming over to talk to Kyle and the others saying they were so happy for them and that but it was after school Stan got a big shock

"Im home guys and what a day its been "Yelled Stan hanging up his jacket and about to head upstairs to tackle his homework knowing it would be hard as some he had to take home and that meant hitting the books as he had no PC

"Stan come in here a moment we need to talk now "Called his mom from the kitchen making Stan sigh and head into the kitchen instead where his parents were

"Dad shouldn't you be at work just now "Said Stan looking at his dad standing by the sink as he washed through a cup

"I finished about an hour ago now sit down we have to talk "Randy said looking at a nervousness Stan wondering what he had done now

"Now we have descended as your now 12 years old it is time you pulled your weight a bit more and make yourself more useful;l your father and i are tired of having to support you all the time handing out allowance and that when we have bills of our own "Begun Sharon

"What but im too young to go to work days of child workers are well over what can i do im a kid relay "Said Stan a bit shocked

"You worked before when you were younger the paper round and ice skating coach "Randy said shocking Stan a bit

" Yeah well the owner of the store has moved on sold his shop to new people heard their like slave drivers infarct the old African plantation slaves in the deep south had more rights than the way his workers have and i would never be an ice skating coach again not after the carry on with Nelson i let that little kid down and he died Stan said with a sigh thinking back to seeing that sad little boy Nelson Brown who died of Leukemia

"Stan you did not have anything to do with that child's death Nelson was dying before you met him relay he had cancer since he was 3 years old so he was lucky to have lived to see the age of 5 so top that self pity and don"t you even dare compare that store owner to a slave owner you know that you go taught about slavery in history that man and his wife are nice they like their workers to work hard that is all now listen to your father he has something important to say to you "Said Sharon looking cross and folding her arms as Stan sighed and glanced at the floor

"Yes starting from tomorrow you start a delivery round for that man and his wife at their store you will deliver papers and magazines and morning rolls to their customers homes so you better get an early night as you will be expedited to turn up at 6am so you can still attend school everything should take a couple of hours at least we will make you a breakfast on the go and also you can have a cereal bar too "Said Randy shocking Stan

"Wha ..oh man you have to be kidding i cant do that "Stan gasped in horror not believing his ears

"You did it before and don"t worry the shop will lend you their bike and this time try not to get it towed away like last time "Sharon said glaring at Stan who made a face knowing he was beat

"Also look on the bright side bet noone else has a job like you do "Randy said smiling but Stan made a face

"So when do i start this job then ..? Asked Stan finally still not happy

"Tomorrow morning i spoke to the owners today they lost a worker so you can take their place as their understaffed and can not do the deliveries themselves so their delighted to have you on board as part of their team their lovely people and your bosses so respect them and when you get your smart phone back no playing Pokemon go that is a rule they nearly lost a worker to that game "Sharon said as Stan made a face but said nothing

"Oh man you have to be kidding their the worst bosses in town i heard workers don"t last a week their i have heard a lot of horror stories my mom docent even shop their their prices are way to high and i heard their pay is like 1930 rate "Said Kyle later on the phone when Stan told him

"Yeah that is what i said i also said that the slaves cotton picking on the plantations had better rights than that guys workers "Stan said

"Well i think they had i really know nothing about Black history with my family originally coming from pollard during the war but what i heard Token say i think they did but i would never mention that to Token his ancestors were slaves once that went on to do well for themselves couple still live in the huge plantation houses that their ancestors bought from their owners but as i said i really know nothing about black history just what i read about and seen on tv i know more about the Jewish history but anyway all i can say is good luck dude "Said Kyle

"God thanks i will need it "Sighed Stan dreading the next day

Well thats that chappy done more to come


	27. Chapter 27

Stan could barely keep awake and it was still dark when he got up and he could not stop yawning

"Stan are you up yet you better not be late "Yelled his mom coming into his room still in her PJs and house coat and snapping on the light almost blinding Stan

"AAhh okay okay im up calm down mom "Said Stan dragging himself out his warm bed and into the cold bathroom to get a shower and muttering to himself fed up already

"Now don"t you fall asleep in their and don"t lock that door you have to be at work in an hour i have made you a breakfast on the go Mr Patel is waiting for you "Yelled Sharon banging on the door as Stan quickly showered

"Mom whats going on what is all the noise ..? yawned Shelly now getting up and rubbing her eyes

"Its okay hun go back to bed for another hour "Sharon said not hearing Stan moan

"Wish it was me going back to bed for an other hour that be so cool "Stan said to himself as he dried off and quickly dressed

"Mom why cant she get a job shes older than me and also she gets an allowance too "Stan moaned glaring at Shelly who headed back to her room and slammed the door

" She needs to study you know she has work experience and is studying for exams to get to collage so no she cant get a job just now she will have one full time one day and make her own money so leave your sister alone "Yelled Sharon glaring at Stan who just sighed

"Okay have you got everything after you had that fast breakfast brush your teeth and as it is your first day i will drive you to work myself "Said Randy who was now dressed himself as he would be leaving for his own work soon

" Okay and thanks "Sighed Stan still yawning trying to keep awake he could never remember being up so early before

When Stan went out to the car it was starting to get light but streetlights still on and Stan glanced up at Kyle's room that was opposite his and the curtains were still closed Kyle was still asleep no doubt and Stan wished he was asleep too instead of having to work so early

"Stan Stan stop daydreaming and get in the car now or you will be late come on hurry up Mr Patel dose not like to be kept waiting so hurry up "Yelled Randy as Stan got into the car sighing and hiding another yawn

Stan said nothing on the drive to work and just let his dad ramble on about working when he was his age

" You know something Stan when i was your age i had 2 jobs i delivered papers and things in the morning and evening too and i never complained i had to fir school in around the jobs and look at me it never did me any harm i think a job will do you the world of good and also if you go to the county fair you will have more money to spend and we may even let you have your gadgets back early if you do well that will be good " Said Randy smiling but Stan ignored him

" About 10 minutes later Randy pulled up outside a little shop that sold everything and other kids were arriving too and a small elderly Asian woman in a sarnie was talking to a young boy showing him a map

"Well here we are then i need to park round the corner as it is a main road and the bikes park their but only a short walk "Randy said smiling as he and Stan got out the car and headed to the store

Stan had been in the store as a customer a couple of times and Kenny was banned from it for shoplifting stealing candy and tried to steal a porn magazine at the end of last year but he dropped the stuff and ran and Mr Patel threatened Kenny if he came back the cops would be waiting and also Kenny called the man a raciest name

" good morning Mr Patel my son Stan is here to start work i thought id bring him with it being his first day and that Randy said smiling at the man who smiled back

"Ahh yes Stanley Marsh very nice to meet you "The man said shaking Stan's hand and smiling

"You too sir "Stan said nefariously as his dad and the man spoke and he just kept quiet and looked around the store

"So tell me now Stan i hear that you have worked before delivering things "The man said with a smile

"Er yeah a few years back so i know what to do its no big deal really "Said Stan with a shrug looking at the man

"Well that is good so i guess i do not really need to show you the ropes then always good to see a keen worker that is what i like "The man said patting Stan on the back as Stan watched his dad leave as he had to get ready for his own work soon

"So do i get a bike then i did see a lot of bikes parked out the front .? Asked Stan nodding towards the bikes

"Yes of course you do now each person has their own route so you will take this street and also the stores their too "The man said as another younger man dumped a large sack of papers and magazines into the basket at the front of the bike almost tipping it over and Stan gasp a little as he felt the weight

"Er yeah that's cool well i will get these all delivered then "Stan said struggling to peddle the bike as it was weighed down and hard to move

Somehow Stan managed to steer the bike and found out his route was his road and when he entered his street it was now light and people starting to wake up yet they were still inside so he did not see anyone yet

"Stan what are you doing up so early school dose not start for ages yet "Said Gerald who was opening his door and seen Stan coming up the pathway struggling with the sack as he had a few things to deliver

"Oh morning Mr B i have a job a delivery boy guess Kyle isn't up yet then "Said Stan

"Yeah i think he is up but in the Shower "Said Gerald taking his papers as Stan couldn't really stay to talk in case he would fall behind and get into trouble

"Well i really have to run Mr B tell Kyle i will see him later at school "Said Stan rushing off again to continue his round

"Yeah sure will do " Gerald said waving to Stan who cycled off again delivering more papers and things and as he was on a time limit Stan had to hurry fast as he did not want to get into trouble from his boss not on his first day

Well that's that chappy done more later


	28. Chapter 28

Stan could barely keep awake and it was still dark when he got up and he could not stop yawning

"Stan are you up yet you better not be late "Yelled his mom coming into his room still in her PJs and house coat and snapping on the light almost blinding Stan

"AAhh okay okay im up calm down mom "Said Stan dragging himself out his warm bed and into the cold bathroom to get a shower and muttering to himself fed up already

"Now don"t you fall asleep in their and don"t lock that door you have to be at work in an hour i have made you a breakfast on the go Mr Patel is waiting for you "Yelled Sharon banging on the door as Stan quickly showered

"Mom whats going on what is all the noise ..? yawned Shelly now getting up and rubbing her eyes

"Its okay hun go back to bed for another hour "Sharon said not hearing Stan moan

"Wish it was me going back to bed for an other hour that be so cool "Stan said to himself as he dried off and quickly dressed

"Mom why cant she get a job shes older than me and also she gets an allowance too "Stan moaned glaring at Shelly who headed back to her room and slammed the door

" She needs to study you know she has work experience and is studying for exams to get to collage so no she cant get a job just now she will have one full time one day and make her own money so leave your sister alone "Yelled Sharon glaring at Stan who just sighed

"Okay have you got everything after you had that fast breakfast brush your teeth and as it is your first day i will drive you to work myself "Said Randy who was now dressed himself as he would be leaving for his own work soon

" Okay and thanks "Sighed Stan still yawning trying to keep awake he could never remember being up so early before

When Stan went out to the car it was starting to get light but streetlights still on and Stan glanced up at Kyle's room that was opposite his and the curtains were still closed Kyle was still asleep no doubt and Stan wished he was asleep too instead of having to work so early

"Stan Stan stop daydreaming and get in the car now or you will be late come on hurry up Mr Patel dose not like to be kept waiting so hurry up "Yelled Randy as Stan got into the car sighing and hiding another yawn

Stan said nothing on the drive to work and just let his dad ramble on about working when he was his age

" You know something Stan when i was your age i had 2 jobs i delivered papers and things in the morning and evening too and i never complained i had to fir school in around the jobs and look at me it never did me any harm i think a job will do you the world of good and also if you go to the county fair you will have more money to spend and we may even let you have your gadgets back early if you do well that will be good " Said Randy smiling but Stan ignored him

" About 10 minutes later Randy pulled up outside a little shop that sold everything and other kids were arriving too and a small elderly Asian woman in a sarnie was talking to a young boy showing him a map

"Well here we are then i need to park round the corner as it is a main road and the bikes park their but only a short walk "Randy said smiling as he and Stan got out the car and headed to the store

Stan had been in the store as a customer a couple of times and Kenny was banned from it for shoplifting stealing candy and tried to steal a porn magazine at the end of last year but he dropped the stuff and ran and Mr Patel threatened Kenny if he came back the cops would be waiting and also Kenny called the man a raciest name

" good morning Mr Patel my son Stan is here to start work i thought id bring him with it being his first day and that Randy said smiling at the man who smiled back

"Ahh yes Stanley Marsh very nice to meet you "The man said shaking Stan's hand and smiling

"You too sir "Stan said nefariously as his dad and the man spoke and he just kept quiet and looked around the store

"So tell me now Stan i hear that you have worked before delivering things "The man said with a smile

"Er yeah a few years back so i know what to do its no big deal really "Said Stan with a shrug looking at the man

"Well that is good so i guess i do not really need to show you the ropes then always good to see a keen worker that is what i like "The man said patting Stan on the back as Stan watched his dad leave as he had to get ready for his own work soon

"So do i get a bike then i did see a lot of bikes parked out the front .? Asked Stan nodding towards the bikes

"Yes of course you do now each person has their own route so you will take this street and also the stores their too "The man said as another younger man dumped a large sack of papers and magazines into the basket at the front of the bike almost tipping it over and Stan gasp a little as he felt the weight

"Er yeah that's cool well i will get these all delivered then "Stan said struggling to peddle the bike as it was weighed down and hard to move

Somehow Stan managed to steer the bike and found out his route was his road and when he entered his street it was now light and people starting to wake up yet they were still inside so he did not see anyone yet

"Stan what are you doing up so early school dose not start for ages yet "Said Gerald who was opening his door and seen Stan coming up the pathway struggling with the sack as he had a few things to deliver

"Oh morning Mr B i have a job a delivery boy guess Kyle isn't up yet then "Said Stan

"Yeah i think he is up but in the Shower "Said Gerald taking his papers as Stan couldn't really stay to talk in case he would fall behind and get into trouble

"Well i really have to run Mr B tell Kyle i will see him later at school "Said Stan rushing off again to continue his round

"Yeah sure will do " Gerald said waving to Stan who cycled off again delivering more papers and things and as he was on a time limit Stan had to hurry fast as he did not want to get into trouble from his boss not on his first day

Well that's that chappy done more later


	29. Chapter 29

"Kenny what are you up to you sound if you have a plan and im wondering if we should be worried as knowing your plans things can happen "Said Stan

"Well maybe i do but i cant say just now in case im heard but you will see soon enough that is all im gonna say "Said Kenny snuggling down in the bed and scratching a little as he was itchy

No more was said about Kenny's plan and the boys chatted to him for a further half hour before a nurse came so they ended the call and as Kyle had County fair commitments next day he turned in early and of course Stan had work and a very early rise so he had an early night too but 3 days later the boys got a surprise when Kenny cam back to school with not a mark on him it was he never had the Chickenpox and no one remembered him being sick as the truth was Kenny had sneaked out his room and climbed up to the Helipad on the hospital roof and thrown himself off that to his death and as expected he woke up next day in his own bed but his hair had grown back again so was to his collar but he could easily get it cut again and his hair was due to be cut on the morning of the County fair but least he would get to be a prince now

Kenny said nothing to the others about the Chickenpox or dying as it was a wast of time no one ever remembered him dying he had tried explaining it to him many times but they thought he was crazy so he gave up as he seen their was no point really in explaining everything

Soon the County fair drew closer Stan hardly seen Kyle at all he was always doing duties and that and all too soon it was Friday eve before the big day and because everyone was in such a good mood they finished at lunchtime so as Stan had nothing to do he walked home with Craig Tweek and Clyde as they were becoming good friends now it seemed and Cartman dragged at the back fed up

"So what your plans tomorrow are you working or what first thing ? Asked Craig

"Yeah sadly but then ill go home have breakfast and go watch the parade and stuff and maybe talk to Kyle later when hes free as i remember last year the county fair king and queen talking to their friends also i will probably go on the rides and that "Said Stan

"Yeah the fairground is their and a lot of good rides also dunno if its true their having VIP guests big celebrities too coming "Clyde said

"Oh cool who it it then anyone know ..? Asked Stan a little excited

"Dunno that's just it really mystery guests you could say no one knows really "Craig said with a shrug

Soon as the boys all turned into their Street they got a bit of a surprise and seen a lot of cars outside Kyle's house and also balloons and that in fact it looked if their was a party going on and it seemed that Stan or the others were not invited

' Wonder what is going here over at Kyle's place ' Said Clyde

' Dunno looks like a party or that look at all the cars did Kyle say anything to you about parties ..? Asked Craig looking at Stan

'Er no not really well not that I remember if he was having a party I'm sure he would have said something to me ' Stan said feeling a little disappointed that Kyle had not said anything to him

' Awww what's wrong then Stan didn't your boyfriend not invite you to his gay little party I thought you would have been top of his guest list I guess he doesn't love you any more poor Stan Kyle broke his heart ' Taunted Cartman with a laugh buy Stan didn't reply as he might have done something that would land him in trouble again

' Look just shut your fat mouth and fuck off no one wants you fatass so get lost ' Said Craig glaring at Cartman who didn't reply

' ER maybe it's just a privet party for his family I think he said he was having family coming to visit and that but hopefully I can get to talk to him tomorrow and as I'm up really early I might get to see him before he leaves the county fair doesn't start to about noon really so I'll have plenty of time ' Said Stan in a confident tone but the other boys said nothing as they headed to their homes

Stan glanced over at Kyle's house again before heading inside to his own house but curiosity go the best of him and a little later he decided to go over to Kyle's place and see what was going on

' Oh hello their Stan how are you 'Said Sheila when Stan went to the door

' Hi Mrs B is Kyle in I seen a lot of cars parked out front ' Stan said glancing at the cars then back to Sheila

' ER yes he is in he is round the back but I am afraid this is a privet party very close friends and family only I'm so sorry Stan maybe another time ' Sheila said to a disappointed Stan

' ER it's okay I guess tell Kyle I'll see him tomorrow at some point ' Stan said with a sigh as Sheila closed the door on his face and also from the back yard. Laughter and squeals of delight filled the air no doubt Kyle was having a great time but then suddenly Stan heard Kenny's Voice and Butters too they were their too which shocked Stan as he thought he was a closer friend to Kyle than they were

Remembering a hole in the fence Stan went and peeked through the hole and seen everything that shocked him

Their was Gerald and another guy with 2 BBQs a gazebo set up with tables of food with about 5 people hanging around that 3 other people sat in sun loungers a large paddling pool set up with Ike and 6 other small kids in it also a small paddling pool with 3 toddlers in it and 2 adults kneeling next to it also set up was a swingball and other garden toys. Plus Sheila and another 3 females were carrying more food out and 2 males came over to help them but also their in the party was Butters and Kenny who were playing in the pool and talking to another adult and laughing and joking and this made Stan feel sad

' why wasent I invited I thought I was Kyle's super best friend it wouldn't have hurt him to invite me to join in ' Stan thought as he left to go back to his own place and that put him in a bad mood all day now Stan now thought that Kyle was neglecting him hand had chosen Kenny and Butters over him

' Hi Hun is everything okay their did you have a good day at school ' Sharon said as Stan came into the house

' Yeah the usual look mom I have homework so wanna get that over and done with ' Stan said with a sigh as he went upstairs as he knew tea wouldn't be ready for hours as his dad did not finish to after 5

Stan sighed and dumped his stuff on the bed and glanced over at Kyle's again and he could see into the backyard too and see them all having fun but feeling sad and unwanted Stan did not want to see it so he just sat at his PC desk to get a start on his homework and try and forget about the party that was happening next door and try and forget about his hurt he felt

well that's that happy done more to come soon


	30. Chapter 30

Stan still felt bad about not being invited to Kyle's party and Kenny and Butters were but he said no more about it he'd talk to Kyle later if he would get a chance and as he had an early rise he decided to turn in and the party ended about 8pm with all the guests leaving with yells of see you tomorrow and car doors banging well into the night it was about back of 10 when everyone left so eventually Stan went to bed and got some sleep kinda excited about what tomorrow would bring as he always enjoyed the county fair and he would hang out with Craig Clyde and Tweek they were fun too

Next morning Stan woke early today was County fair day and he was looking forward even if he had to work that morning so after a quick shower and bite to eat Stan left for work glancing over at Kyle's place and Kyle's curtains were open even though it was very early so Stan hoped he would get to talk to Kyle later

' Morning Mr Patel Stan said yawning as he grabbed all his deliveries for the morning and sorting threw them to his delight he had a few things to take to Kyle's house so he would get to see him and maybe he could have a quick chat with him so now I'm a good mood Stan set off

Stan had a few deliveries to do before he reached Kyle's and hurried up the driveway hoping the redhead would answer the door but no such luck it was Gerald and Ike behind him still in His pajamas

' Oh morning Stan and thank you Gerald said with a smile taking his papers and handing Ike a comic he always got

" Morning mr B hey Ike ER is Kyle in ..? asked Stan hoping Kyle would come to the door

' No I'm afraid he's not he's gone with the others somewhere with their chaperones we won't see him till start of the parade when we go in the parents car " Gerald said with a shrug

' Oh do you know where Kyle and the others could be then sir ..? Asked Stan

' No sorry they could be anywhere he left about 15 minutes ago you just missed him really so he could be anywhere I guess ' Said Gerald with a sigh

' oh okay no worries I'll see him later and thanks Mr B see ya Ike " Said Stan as Ike waved before Gerald closed the door and Stan went back to his round and tried to put Kyle out his mind for just now

soon Stan had to stop off at a beauty salon as they wanted hair care magazines and some other magazines with real life stories in them so the clients could read and on entering the salon he got a huge sunrise

Theor sitting in the waiting area was the 4 chaperones caring for Kyle and the others and round the corner in another area Stan seen Kyle Kenny Butters and the girls having their hair done

The girls were having their hair curled and put up with little white flowers in the back and it was now being sprayed with hairspray and also Butters was having Gel put in his hair in a slicked back look and Keeny had his bowel undercut back and Kyle had his hair all cut back with curls on top and his hair was being sprayed

all of them still had their own clothes on and were a bit surprised to see Stan

" Hey your not supposed to see us till the parade you can't be here ' Said Wendy glancing at Stan

' I'm sorry I had to drop off these magazines and it's not as if your in your costumes or that ' Stan said

' Robes you mean ' Corrected Bebe in a haughty way

" Look. Kyle can I talk to you for a moment this might be the only chance I get today as I know you'll be very busy ' Said Stan going over towards Kyle but before he could get any further one of the chaperones came over pulling Stan away

' Look you can't be here just now the salon is tecanely closed you can see the royal court later today so you will have to leave " the woman said as Stan dumped the magazines and made a face

" Oh okay I have to get back to work anyway I'll catch you guys later ' Stan called before leaving to carry on with his Job

' Kyle felt bad for Stan being forced to leave like that as he could clearly see his friend was sad but he said nothing as he glanced over at the others who didn't seem to bother about Stan"s feelings and the girls were too busy picking out nail polish colours

As Stan carried out the rest of his work he felt sad thinking that Kyle didn't care about him he had become so self obsessed with this county fair thing and had neglected their friendship as it was clear to Stan Kyle wanted nothing to do with him but that was far from the truth really

After Kyle and the others left the salon they went to the Town hall to change and get official photos done then they were treated to a slap up lunch and during all this Stan was still on Kyle's mind even though he tried to push him to the back he just couldn't

' Are you okay your real quiet ..? Asked Bebe as they posed for more photos

" Yeah I'm fine maybe nerves now I'm in the robes and that it's really hit home I, the King ' Said Kyle making up an excuse and forcing a smile for the cameras

" Okay everyone the parade will start soon now the carriages are outside we will have the girls in the front carriage the boys in the back so smile and wave to everyone " The Chaparone said leading everyone outside to 2 white horse drawn carriages decorated with flowers and as ordered Bebe Wendy and Red got into the carriage in front with Bebe in the middle and the boys in the back with Kyle in the middle

" Oh wow check that out ' Said Kenny seeing a crowd of men in black suits and shades looking like the Men in black

" That is your security they will guard you and will be by your side throughout the day and future engamnets ' The Chaparone said

' Wow neat ' Said Bebe with a smile as the horses walked on pulling the carriages and the men walked beside them to the starting point of the parade

Else where in town Stan stood with Clyde Craif Tweek also Jimmy Timmy and a few others. Waiting on the parade starting and Craig had climbed up the lamppost for a better view

Both sidewalks were packed with people 3 or 4 deep the entire town had turned out as it was a huge event and also decorations hung everywhere

" Any signe of it yet ..? Asked a nearby girl

' No not yet should be here soon though ' Craig said glancing in the direction the parade would come in but nothing yet just cops wandering around keeping people off the road and making sure everyone behaved. And yet how they didn't tell Craig of for climbing lampposts was amazing

' So you said you seen them earlier to day what did they look like ..? Asked Clyde

" yeah I did but they were wearing their normal clothes all I know is Kyle had his haircut so has Kenny in an undercut also Butters has got his all gelled back and the girls have had their hair put up and will be wearing nail polish but I didn't see their fancy clothes or that ' Stan said but Craig cut him off

' Shhh. Here they come I can hear music ' and sure enough in the distance was the sound of a band playing and air horns going off and cheering the parade was on its way


	31. Chapter 31

Kyle sat next to Butters and Kenny waving to the crowds trying to look as if he was enjoying himself but he did worry about Stan but never said anything and he often smiled and waved to Bebe and her attendants who'd turn round and wave so as they were now entering town Kyle desired to keep a look out for Stan but their was so many people in the crowd it be hard to see but soon Stan came into view

Stan stood next to the others watching the parade pass first their was 6 cops on motecycals followed by the marching band that was loud then the VIP car with the mayor in it then at last surrounded by security was the Royal court and Stan got to see them in their full finery so to say

Kyle was in white with white gloves and a red sash and red cape trimmed with gold and a small crown Kenny and Butters were dressed in same style but very pale blue with dark blue sashes and capes also trimmed with gold and white gloves and small crowns on their heads. And the girls were dressed lovely too

All 3 had their hair. Up with a single curl over one shoulder and crowns Red and Wendy wore pale lilic dresses with cream fur capes that glitterd a little white gloves and seemed to have flowers on their laps and Bebe wore very pale Lemon cream dress with a pure white fur cape and the 3 girls seemed to have a lot of make up on too

A loud cheer went up when their carriages passed and to Stan's delight Kyle waved to him along with Butters and Kenny but the girls had their backs to him and were talking but Stan didn't really care at least Kyle seen him

When the carriages passed 6 vip cars passed carring the families and even the Mcormicks were in one of the cars they were followed by a group of 10 people walking that were all dressed up and also 2 men dressed as babies collecting money in buckets and behind them was some of the floats

the first float was like small kids dressed up as nursery rhyme characters all sitting on a truck waving and some adults showing them what to do

That was followed but kids pretending to be kids around the world and the song It's a small world blasted out and that float was followed by more people dressed up walking

They were followed by a Pikachu car and that was followed by more floats

their was another float that had a calypson band and that was good

That one was followed by a decorated Truck with kids and adults in costume no one really knew what it was and it blasted music out and threw small candies at the crowds

another 3 floats followed that one was Disney characters Frozen Brave tangled and so on another was a Wild West float with kids dressed up as native Americans and Cowboys and 3 rocking horses on the truck the other was meant to be. stars from Horror films adults and teens dressed as Freddy Jason and Michale and other horror film icons

Behind them another band and dancers followed on foot and behind them was another 2 floats one was clearly a Wizard of Oz float with all the characters and the other one was a farm themed one with people walking beside it dressed as animals that was Garrisons entry along with his class and it was good

Another crowd of people in costume waked behind them and behind them a group of teens pretending to be Zombies in a walking dead spoof and behind that in an open top car was the county King and queen from last year and a Chaparone with them and behind them was as teach limo surrounded by security carring the secret VIP guests and behind them another 2 floats one was like a mini carnival float with dancers behind it and the other one was a Star was one that was quite a big truck and behind that was more dancers and cheerleaders and another 2 cops were on bikes at the back of the parade and already a few people started to follow

' Well I guess that's it it's good this year don't you think and Bebe looks cute too ' said Craig with a smile looking at Stan

' Huh yeah it was okay and guess the Royal party did look good from what we seen of them come on let's follow the parade ' said Stan as the walked at the back with the other people and followed it the mile and half to the field where the events were being held with Cartman way at the back struggling to keep up and panting muttering something they could not make out clearly but knowing him he'd be cussing

The field itself was huge and their was a large funfair with screams and music coming from it also a lot of side stalls to win things and large inflatables to bounce on even a bungee jump and trampolines you could do stunts on also their was pony rides baby animals to pet even an area you could help milk cows by hand

In another area was a hot air balloon ride that take you all over the town and Tokens dad vollenteerd to lend out his privet helecopter so charged $10 a ride also their was a fortune teller a magic show puppet show a mini circus a pet show also fancy dress contest for kids Sumo wrestling in inflatable suits a bucking bronco with people seeing how long they could stay on the electronic horse that bucked wildly to toss them off in a near by area was a Rodeo show and the adults entertainet was near that area too that had gambling area and a beer tent and a huge tent some say a stripper was in

Another part of the field was a display of monster trucks and bikes doing stunts and a couple of Stalls explaining about the trucks and selling toy models of them

In another part of the feild was a lot of stalls selling things from home baking to old records books toys clothes jewellery all kinds of things their was about 11 stalls and some people sold directly from their car trunks and near that was the children's and some adults races and near that was a mini farm area with the livestock and that led into a nearby feild where the animals were shown and farmers sold their products of food and that so their was more stalls in that feild. And also dotted about the 2 fields were a lot of tents with hundreds of different things going on inside and also in the other feild was a lot of old vintage vercels and also their was a mini sit on train that would take you round the 2 large fields and several stop offs so you could get on and off anywhere

In the middle of the main feild was 2 large stages one was white decorated with flowers and a red carpet and the area where the flats and that sat near the 2 stages was a very large tent the VIP tent and a smaller one to registar in contests and leading from the VIP tent to try main stage was a red carpet but county fair helpers avoided walking on it

by the time Stan and the others arrived the floats and Cars and carriages were parked nearby and to Stan's delight he could see Kyle and the others still in their carriage

' Kyle Kyle ' Stan yelled running over followed by Craid Clyde and Tweek who was going on about their being a tent that sell coffee but the others ignored him

' Oh hey Stan thanks for coming ' Said Kyle leaning over to talk to Stan

' You guys look awesome How you feeling then ..? Asked Stan

" Thanks I feel pretty good my head is itchy got like a ton of hairspray to controls these curls but I can wash it out later but apart from that excited oh sorry about earlier today " Kyle said with a shrug

" Oh it's no big deal and I only seen your hairstyles not you in all your finery so to say but you guys look good and the girls look lovely " Stan said glancing at Criag going over to talk to Red

' You have to leave now the Royal party have to go to their tents to get ready for crowning " said one of the security men ushering Stan away and even Craig was pulled away too despite Red " yelling hey but Craig is my cusion he's family

Stan and the others were forced to the side as the horses walked on a little to line up with the red carpet and already Bebe and her attendants were getting out and smoothing down their long dresses that seemed to have small dimonties glittering in them and they stood on the red carpet chatting to a couple of chaperones and soon they were joined by the boys and all 6 of them stood together on the carpet for the press to take photos and claps and cheers were heard and when the press were finished everyone headed to the VIP tent and just behind them the mystery VIP guests were ushered out under a blanket and hurried into the tent so no one knew who they were and they were followed by the former king and Queen then the families even little Karen got into the VIP tent so Dtan and the others desired to find a good spot near the stage where they'd see the crowning very clearly

well that's that happy done more later


	32. Chapter 32

Stan and Craig stood near the stage next to Clyde Tweek had gone off in search of coffee when Cartman came over panting and sweating and could nearly talk

" Oh god look what's turned up he has finally made it shame " Craig said. Glaring at Cartman

' shut it you fuck that is a long walk don't think I'll do that again I need a seat my legs are killing me ' Cartman panted still unable to catch his breath

' Well you shouldn't be so fat then loose that weight and you won't get on any of the fair rides your too heavy and the safty bar won't close on your big belly ' Said Stan getting a laugh

' Fucking shut it so where's your boyfriend then bet you'll be all over him. Later ooh Kyle. Can I kiss you and that ' Taunted Cartman

' No I won't how do I know where he is I'm not his keeper ' Stan said as he seen the Mayor go up on stage and everyone all fell quiet as she gave a speech

' Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls. and pets too thank you so much for giving up your glorious Saturday to join us here and indeed we have been blessed by such beautiful weather but welcome to our annual County fair a huge event in out calendar NC also I believe we have a lot of people here today from North park too so please welcome them ' The mayor said into a mic and her voice echoed all across the 2 fields through speakers strapped to trees and mounted on objects

' Now as you know the county fair has been a huge event for many many years some say it was traced back 200 and live human slaves were sold here for plantation owners to buy. but their is no record of that but not to say it is a myth it may well have happened but was unrecorded. But anyway the modern County fair has been traced back to the 1950s their are archives of it happening before that but it was stopped during the 1930s but it became the County fair we know today really in the 1970s and is the biggest event of the year I myself even enters into the contest to be Queen when I was 12 but I never made it through to the finals sadly I got stage fright and forgot what I had to say hard to believe now " the Mayor said as a laugh was heard from the crowds

'But anyway cracking on we have a great day lined up we have a lot of entertainment and we are going out on air live as we have a radio station broadcasting they also have severe completions on where you can win t shirts mugs keychain and so on And as you can see and hear we have the funfair back again also we have Bobbies Mini Circus that has acrobats. People doing stunts clowns and that also we have completions on oh too much to mention it is all in the program but coming up we have the crowning of our lovely King and Queen Kyle and Bebe they were picked from a lot of entrants and were put through a grulling scary task in order to be picked but they made it and their attendants who have a very important role to play too their not their to look pretty so our now retiring King and queen will crown them and also a little later we will be meeting our VIP celebraty gusts who indeed are well known but to crack on I shall welcome up last years King and queue first " The mayor said as a boy and girl smartly dressed went to the stage to be welcomed by the mayor

" So glad you can join us again to crown our new King and Queen " The mayor said shaking their hands

' Thank you for having us back again ' both replayed smiling

' so tell me how was your year what was the highlights and have you any advice to pass on to outr new Royal court " The mayor said smiling

" it was great I loved every second of it I guess but representing the town was really good all I can say to Kyle is enjoy every second of it as the year will fly in " The boy said

' Thank you yes it will I guess it only dose seem like yesterday I was standing talking to the King and queen that crowned you both and what about you what was your memories of last year ..? Asked the Mayor to the girl who smiled

" I loved being pampered and and ridding in the horse drawn carriage in the parade and representing the town it was a real honour and I would love to do it again but it's Bebes turn now and I hope she enjoys it as much as I did and my advice is really the same enjoy every second of it as the year will fly in and before she and Kyle knows it they will be here passing on advice to the new King and queen next year " the girl Said smiling

" Very good advice enjoy every second of it time flies by. And yes as I said it seems like yesterday I was here talking to the last king and queen. And that was a year ago anyway moving on as you both know your final duty is to crown the new King and Queen who are about to join us now I believe " The mayor said glancing at the edge of the stage and indeed their was Kyle Bebe and the others surrounded by securaty and chaperones

" Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls please put your hands together for out new Royal court " The mayor said as everyone went up on stage to take their seats and loud cheering was heard

' Kyle Kyle ' Yelled Stan taking a photo on his phone as Kyle spotted him and smiled and gave a wave and also at that point the families came out and pushed their way to the front so Stan was now stuck behind Sheila who was shouting on Kyle

' Damn I can't see now " Muttered Stan trying to peer between a small gap between Sheila and Gerald and twice Ike stood on his toe and also Kyle noticed Stan vanished from sight too but said nothing

Their was a few speeches from everyone. And the Mayor chatted to the Royal court about small stuff how they were enjoying themselves and that. And though Stan could hear clearly he could hardly see anything but soon Gerald sensed that Stan was behind him and the kindly man brought Stan and the others to the front again where they had a clear view and just I time as the coronation was about to start

The former king and queen carefully removed the small crowns from Bebe and Kyle heads giving a speech too wishing the new King and Queen luck and hoped they enjoy their reign as much as they did before Wendy and Kenny walked over to the table behind them and came back carring velvet pillows with crowns on them and after another speech both were crowned and lots of cheering and clapping. Was heard also Kyle was handed a sceptre and orb with gems on it and gems in his crown everyone knew the gems were plastic stick one ones but they looked the part and also the mayor presented them with their engraved trophies that were put on the table behind them for later and then Red stepped forward to give a speech thanking everyone for coming and all the sponsors and that and she hoped she would be a great lady in waiting and do her very best in looking after Bebe her speech lasted about 5 minutes before Wendy gave one really almost identical then Bebe Stepped forward to speak

' Ladies and Gentlemen Boys and girls it is a great houner for me to represent this town my town too on this historic day I have been coming to the County fair all my live and I never thought that one day I would be Queen it is a dream come too nearest I got was playing County fair with my friends when I was little and being crowned by flowers but being the real queen is a dream. Now I would first of all like to than all the sponsers. Who made this happen also Wedding Bells for our beautiful dresses and capes the Rose garden florists for all the flowers we got the beauty box for our lovely hairstyles and make up and the people who supplied out carriage even the horses. And out terrific security A tea, and out chaperones now I know their is a lot to being queen than looking pretty a lot of work is involved so I promis to be a very good queen and make this town proud of me when I represent you your are my people I am your voice also I would like to thank my lovely attendants too Red and Wendy and my handsome King Kyle and his attendants and everyone involved and out special VIP guests for giving up their time to join us I know you will not be disappointed by them as we have met them already but thank you to all of you for coming " Bebe said to loud clapping

" Wow she was good " Said Clyde clapping" Over confident silly bitch " Mutterded Cartman but no one replied to him

After a short speech by the mayor it was the boys turn to give a speech but to everyone's surprise Butters didn't give one he was way too nervious and his dad was not happy at that

' Butters you are grounded when this is over ' the man yelled getting a lot of stairs and Kyle and Kenny rolled their eyes

' Y..Y. Yes . I.I I'm s. " was all Butters could get out lowering his head so Kenny stepped forward and read his speech loud and clear and thanked everyone on Butters behalf too and when he was finished he placed a comforting hand on Butters shoulder whispering " It's okay dude you tried your best

Again the Mayor gave another speech before Kyle got up and gave a speech. Thanking everyone And even made Stan sighed a bit as he knew it be a very long speech Kyle loved giving speeches so he braced himself

well that's that happy done more to come 😀


	33. Chapter 33

Stan was right as Kyle gave a long drawn out Speech even the Mayor rolled her eyes and Kenny looked at the flowers on the roof of the stage trying to hide. Borden that set in

' Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls. now like my dear Queen Bebe I would like to thank you all for coming and indeed we have a lovely day too so thank you sun for shining on us that brought the crowds out now first I would like to thank all our sponsers for without them today wouldn't happen their the ones that made it happen today also I would like to thank the judges for choosing me it is a great houner for me being your King and having my name go down in history and I will remember today to the day I die and look back with fond memories something to tell the grandchildren in many years to come I guess " Kyle said with a laugh

' Now I would like to thank those that made out robes. And did our hair and the restraint for the lovely lunch we had and the company that lent us the horses and carriages and all those that took part in the splendid parade it was marvlous and I think all the floats should win as a lot of work went into them I have seen them all also I would like to thank our VIP guests. For coming and taking time out their busy schedule Nd it was an houner meeting them also I would like to thank my parents and brother for them putting up with me and fitting their lives into my county fair duties and being so understanding now as a said it is a great houner for me to be your King and I hope I will be as good as our former retiring King I will do my best along with my attendants Butters and Kenny here to represent you as like Bebe I am your voice and I look forward to serving you the best I can and you will remember me fondly next year saying that boy Kyle he was a great King also I would like to give a big thank you to my teacher And princable Mr Garrison and Princible Victoria for allowing me time off school to due my duties. You guys are awesome " Kyle said

" Wonder if he will mention us his friends for their support " Muttered Craig before being shhhed by Stan. Who was listning to Kyle

" Now as I said it is a great houner for me to be King like Bebe and my attendants we always went to the county fair since we were babies really but I never thought I'd be standing here as your King it is a great houner for me and I will make sure you will not be disappointed as I shall carry out my duties to the full and make you all proud of me I am your voice I am all of you each and every one of you from that elderly woman 3rd row back ' Kyle yelled pointing to an elderly woman with a walking stick who looked up. A little shocked

" Also I am that baby in the stroller Kyle yelled " now yelled pointing to a toddler in a trolley trying to bite her toes and looked about 2 years old

" Iam your voice and I will represent you no matter who you are ' Kyle yelled about to rant on but the Mayor interrupted him as she knew that wasent written down on his speech

" ER thank you very much Kyle that was a erm fantastic speech ' The mayor said as Kyle smiled and sat down ignoring Cartman booing

" Okay now moving on first we have the prize giving of the floats then the under10 soccer team then we have the dance contest the finals will be held here and our King and queen will help judge them ' Said the mayor going on about the day's events

' wanna head up for the funfair their gonna be here all day ' Said Craig nudging Stan who was watching Kyle talk to Butters about something and Kenny was fiddling with the decorative chain on his cape

' yeah why not I guess I'll catch them later ' Sighed Stan now as he and Craig Tweek and Clyde pushed their way out the crowds to look around

The boys headed up for the funfair first and looked at the rides that looked awesome and Cartman was their too watching them and now eating cotton candy he bought

' God Cartman you started eating already and the day has hardly started ' Said Stan looking at the fat boy stuffing his face

" I got hungry and it's only cotton candy not a 3 course meal " Cartman said

" yeah Cotton candy for just now but then what will it be all the food in the fair. no wonder your so fat and unhealthy ' said Craig earning a snigger from Tweek but Cartman said nothing

' What do you fancy going on first then all the rides look awesome ' Said Craig wast hung a fast ride that twisted the riders back and forward and loud music pumped out

' Yeah they do not sure really. what you wanna go on Clyde and Tweek ..Asked Stan looking at the other two boys who stood nearby watching the ride and Tweek looked terrified and was shaking

' Gaaaahhhhh n no I I can't go on that sc scared ' The nervious blonde said shaking and Spilling his coffee a bit

" Oh come on you'll be fine it be fun be a dare devil Tweek you only live once go for it ' Said Craig grabbing Tweek by the wrist forcing him onto the ride Nd taking his coffee from him putting it on the ground so he would get it later.

" Come on Stan let's grab the carriage behind them it be fun " Said Clyde jumping into an empty carriage as Stan paused. This would be the first time on a funfair ride without Kyle and it somehow didn't feel right

Stan looked back in the direction of the stage wondering what Kyle would be doing now and missed him before he eventually got into the carriage with Clyde and that was when the fun started

Cartman hopped into the carriage behind them almost taking up the entire seat and when the man who took the money and slammed the safty bars down had a problem when it came to Cartman the bar would not close but got stuck in his belly

" Aaaggghh that hurts be carful " screamed Cartman making everyone turn round

" Oh God trust you fatass face it your too fat get out that ride before you break it " yelled Craig as the guy tried his best to close the bar without luck

' I'm sorry but your just too big you will have to get off ' the man said as Craig Stan Clyde Tweek and others laughed and Cartman was red faced

' Good job Kyle or Kenny aren't here they'd make it worse ' Stan called as 4 people got on the ride Cartman was on and Cartman had to watch from the side lines and he was pissed and he planned to get his own back and as he walked away he kicked over Tweeks coffee

Soon the ride started up and everyone screamed in joy and laughed too but poor Tweek was terrified but Craig calmed him a bit and after a fun filled 3 minutes the ride slowed to a stop to let the riders out

" Oh wow that was awesome " Said Craig as the boys headed to another ride to go on

Infact the boys went on quite a few rides till they desired to take a break and look around at other going ons that was happening that day and Stan hopped he would get to see Kyle again but Kyle and the Royal court with their chaperones and security were away up another part of the feild doing a meet and greet so the stage was empty just official helpers arranging thing on the stage for later but Stan and the others hung around for a few moments before moving on


	34. Chapter 34

Elsewhere indeed Kyle was very busy talking to people and also he visited the live stock too to chat to the farmers and he ignored Kenny laughing at hearing the sheep fart as Kenny would laugh at anything gross

Also the Royal party visited a few of the tents too and also the stalls and got a load of freebies as a lot of the sellers let them choose an item for free one even let Kenny choose a large talking doll he planned to give to Karen as he knew she'd love it so one of the chaperones carried the doll

Also their was to be a balloon race so the Kyle and Bebe let the balloons go before posing for more photos and moving on to judge some completions so they were kept really busy but enjoyed every second of it and Sadly all thoughts of Stian had gone out Kyle's mind he was too busy enjoying himself

Also feeling pissed of was Cartman he was too big for the rides and that made him even more depressed and he was still mad the fact that Kyle was King and he wasent and he vowed he would get his revenge and humiliate the boy but he wonders how and if he could even do it today when all eyes were on Kyle but just now that would have to wait as Cartman was sitting on a bench surrounded by junk food he had bought to cheer himself up and also he wasent going chasing after Kyle yet he knew Kyle was around somewhere

Elsewhere Stan Craig Tweek and Clyde were watching a dog display when Sstan noticed Kyle and the others at the other side of the feild

' look guys theirs Kyle ...Kyle Kyle ' shouted Stan getting the redheads attention and Kyle looked up and waved and before the others could stop Stan he ran round to where Kyle was to talk to him

' Hey Kyle still busy then I see " Said Stan looking at his friend who smiled

" Yeah been on the go all day and still got lots to do I had no idea that being County fair King was such hard work but it's fun too ' Kyle said as Stan looked at the others about to talk to them but a Chaparone interrupted

' Sorry to cut you all off but we have to push on as we have more duties to do ' The woman said gently touching Kyle's shoulder and he nodded

' Okay. Look I'm sorry Stan I'll catch you later need to go ' Kyle said before walking off and leaving Stan on his own as the group headed off in the other direction so feeling sad Stan headed back over to Craig and the others

Soon everyone headed over to the Stage again and also Kyle and the Royal party were their too sitting on their thrones and chairs and also the mayor came back as something important was about to happen

' Okay now everyone settle down as I said earlier todY we have 2 very special VIP guests with us today now I'm sure once you see them you will all know who they are as they are big celebrities many love them and many hate them but today we are very lucky to have them as they have taken time out their schedule to join us today and promote their new book and their show that starts in the Autume " The Mayor said as everyone wonders who it was and Kenny was seen whispering to Butters and Kyle who were smiling they already knew who it was as they had met them in the VIP tent earlier that day

' Okay okay I know you are all desperate to find out who it is so I will bring them out now ' the mayor said as 2 very familiar figures came to the stage and loud cheers went up

" OMG OMG it's Terrance and Philip their here gasped Craig and Stan not believing it as the 2 men ran up to the stage smiling and waving to the crowds

' Terrance a Philip what a welcome seems you have a lot of fans here today ' The mayor said

' Oh yes indeed we do and it's a pleasure to be invited here ' Terrance said smiling

" Pleasure having you both here so tell me I hear you brought out another book is this your 3rd book then ..? Asked the mayor

" No no actually our 5 th we did a book a few years ago aboot our early years then brought out another one about fame and that then we did out separate books when we split up then after we go back together we did Behind the blow aboot what caused the problems and that then we did back together again and now this new one called fame farting and fortune it's not out till September but we did give the King and his attendants free signed copies our gift to them the girls didn't want it ' Said Philip

' That is good and also I believe your new series starts in the Autume too back on Comedy Central " The Mayor said

" Yes it is October it starts then finished in December then starts at Easter next year " Philip said smiling

" The Mayor chatted to the men for a further 10 ministers and their was more photos taken before they left the stage back to the VIP tent and soon the talent winners were called up one to preform and the Royal party vanished again on more duties

" OMG you guys did you see that Terrance and Philip are in that tent I so need to get their I want a book now " Cartman said

" Look forget it you will need to wait like the rest of us only Kyle Butters and Kenny have copies cos their VIPs ust now " Craig said pissing Cartman off more and he walked away muttering

" Cartman headed over to the VIP tent on a foul mood and managed to peek in he seen more security their and a large table that had a lot of gift bags and flowers and the Crowns that Kyle and Bebe had on earlier that day plus the Terrance and Philip books were on the table next to large boxed talking dolls that has just came out and cost a fortune and they had them for free now that made Cartman more pissed

" Excuse me you can't be here you have to leave " A security guard said ushering Cartman away from the tent

' But I'm Kyle's friend he wanted me here " Cartman lied

" Dosent matter unless your family you can't come in " the man said

" ER is Terrance and Philip still here I want to talk to them ' Cartman said

' Yeah you and everyone else I'm afraid their busy you have to stay here you can't come in " the man said gently pushing Cartman away and Cartman was ready to argue it out with the man when he heard a voice behind him

' Oh God what the fuck do you want fatass " It was Kyle and everyone coming back to the tent to dump their freebies and also the chaperones and securaty were carring free candy plush toys including all 3 of the minions a large baby doll belonging to Kenny again for Karen and a huge plush Hulk doll that Cartman had his eye on as he loved the Hulk and thought he looked like him only with pale skin plus their was more flowers chocolates and other items

" Why I only wanted to see you Kyle ohh Kenny I love your Hulk doll I thought you were more of an ironman fan though I love the Hulk myself you know " Cartman said

' Yeah I do like Iornman but the Hulk is cool too and that's my Hulk so eyes off your not having him touch him and I'll knock you Into next year ' Threatened Kenny as everyone headed into the VIP tent to take a rest and get a break for the first time that day so defeated Cartman left now he wanted Kyle's book and Kenny's Hulk doll and he found out the Hulk doll talked so that was a bonus too

Stan or the others. didn't see Kyle or the others return to the tent they are dancing along near the stage to Token and Nicole who were now performing also before them was another performer singing a song that Stan liked Radioactive so he danced to that even Tweek was more relaxed and danced with Craig and Stan danced with Clyde and when they were finished Token and Nicole left the stage to cheering and ran off into the crowds towards the funfair

A little later Stan and the others went back to the funfair and seen everyone wander around with giant plush minions and some plush Hulks too stuffed under their arms

" Wow those prizes look awesome I like the Minions never really a Hulk fan ' Said Craig as the boys went over to the Stalls

" Yeah just thinking I have Minion toys at home but Kyle won't have a chance to win anything might try and win him a set but dunno if he likes the Hulk or not never really heard him mention him ' Stan said

' Dosent Cartman not like the Hulk ..? Asked Clyde

" Yeah but the doll would be for Kyle not him if Cartman wants a Hulk he can win one himself this Hulk doll would be for Kyle " Said Stan wondering what he had to do to win the toys and usually Stan was good at winning things so hopefully it be easy to get them as he looked at the stall to see what other people were doing to win the toys and if It would. be or heard

well that's that happy done more to come soon


	35. Chapter 35

Stan watched the other players throwing darts on envelopes and in them was a number that was matched with a prize and their was lots of different prizes all hanging up to win Minions Pikachu plush Hulk plush and Spider-Man for the boys and pink plush toys also plush Anna and Elsa and Rapunzel for the girls but they could choose boys plush toys too as one girl walked away cuddling a Minion also their was plush Spoungebobs and their was smaller prizes like furry snakes on sticks fishing game other small toys and huge inflatable balloons but Stan had set his eyes on the Minions and Hulk doll

" Okay guys don't talk to me I have to concentrate on winning these toys ' Said Stan talking the darts and looking at the board

The first dart bounced off landing on ground the second one hit a low number and the final one hit a slightly higher number and he got 2 envelopes

" Okay and we have a winner what did you get young man well done " the man said as Stan opened the envelopes and his face fell

' Aww a furry Snake and and a balloon punchball I hoped I'd win a big prize ' Stan said sadly

' oh you have to get a bullseye or double figures ' the Man said with a grin as Stan sighed and tried it again and amazingly he did get a bullseye that won him a Minion so he kept trying and trying till he won all 3 and by now he almost ran out of money

' Well done do you want to try again ..? The man said smiling

" Damn I haven't got enough I wanted to win a Hulk doll for my friend but guess he will have to wait ' Stan sighed looking at the large green doll

' Well all those mini prizes apart from the balloon you could trade them for a Hulk " the man said looking at the pile of small prizes Stan had

" Wow yeah sure that be awesome ' Said Stan putting all his small prizes which were a small fishing game a tiny pool table 2 furry snakes a small Troll Keychain a small mini piano an inflatable hammer and inflatable scooby Doo and a little Statue of Liberty pencil sharpener

The man took all them back and handed Stan a large talking Hulk doll And Stan left happily

Wow you traded all those cool smaller prizes for that one doll crazy dude ' Said Craig

" Yeah but it will be worth it I can't wait to see Kyle's face when he sees these prizes I got for him he will love them " Stan said maybe even hoping Kyle would give him a hug

The boys went to find the VIP tent where Kyle and the others were and also he could see Ike by the tent too as everyone's families were allowed inside and also Red poked her head out as she thought she heard someone shouting on her

' Kyle Kyle ' Yelled Stan going near the tent and Butters came out. Sipping juice

' H..hi like toys " Said Butters touching one of the Minions

" Hey Butters is Kyle around and thanks " Said Stan with a smile

' Yeah on ' Said Butters going back into the tent and a few moments later Kyle appeared also sipping some juice and his crown in hand as it was hurting his head and catching on his hair

' Hey dude what's up I'm kinda busy just now " Said Kyle looking at Stan

" Its okay oh by the way I won you some prizes as I know you won't get a chance to win stuff I have the minons here and a Hulk " Said Stan showing Kyle the toys and the redhead sighed

" Aww that was sweet but the stall holder gave us them already for free so I have them well apart from the Hulk I'm not a fan of him ' Said Kyle shocking Stan

" What but I spent all my money and time winning them for you I had no idea you had them already ' Said Stan a bit upset by it

" Wll I do and I don't like the Hulk well he's okay I guess but I'm not a big fan but I'm sorry didn't you see us wandering around our chaperones were carring the toys " Kyle said

" No I didn't look well can't you just take them give the Hulk to Ike or something " Said Stan

" Sorry I already got a set and it only mess up the house and Ike already has a doll like that you can get those dolls cheap at Walmart " Kyle said as he heard his name being called from inside the tent

" Look I have to go now I'll catch you later and you keep the toys or take them back but I have to go " Said Kyle as he went back into the tent making Stan mad and he threw the toys on the ground in a foul mood

" That ungreatdul asshole that's it iv had enough of him " Said Stan unaware he was being watched by Cartman who ran over and grabbed the Hulk doll cleaning the dirt off it and giving it a hug

" Oi out that down that Dosent belong to you fatass " Yelled Craig as he seen Cartman grab the doll

" Oh screw it let him keep it I don't give a fuck any more ' Said Stan shocking the others a little but they said nothing

Even though Cartman was happy with his new doll he still wanted revenge on Kyle and thought maybe Stan would help too as he was now pissed at the redhead who was now acting like an asshole

" Hey Stan I take it your pissed off at Kyle then winning him all those toys and him him not wanting them I know I'd be pissed " Carman said

" Yeah I'm pretty pissed at him no big deal he's being an asshole just now so don't wanna talk about him he's too self obsessed " Stan said

" My point too but he can't get away with it or he will get worse get my point " Cartman said

" What the fuck do you want fatass you got your Hulk Doll so piss off we don't want you " Said Craig glaring at the fat boy

" I wasent talking to you I was talking to Stan okay but Listen Stan we have to get Kyle back so are you in with me " Said Cartman

" Do what you want I don't want anything to do with him today he's a self centred asshole " Said Stan as he walked on leaving Cartman glancing over at the VIP tent. and planning his next move

"Soon Kyle and the Royal court left the tent to go on more duties and one of the chaperones mentioned more photos being taken so everyone had to look perfect and suddenly Carman had an evil plan

Cartman watched Kyle going over to watch some races taking place he would hand out the prizes at the end and for just now their was no one behind Kyle to protect him leaving him vulnerable so Cartman came up with his plan and he would have to be very quick

Cartman remembered seeing some clowns carring on near the little circus entertaining the kids and they had some custard pies so Cartman went over and found one of the clowns asking him if he could borrow a couple of pies but lied saying they were for something else and at first the clown did refuse but somehow Carman bribed him so in the end the clown handed over 2 pies thinking Cartman was gonna prank a friend not hit Kyle with them

Cartman made his way quickly back to where Kyle was and just now Butters had moved behind him so Cartman had to wait a few before Butters moved again before he attacked slamming 2 custard pies into both sides of Kyle's face causing everyone to scream

Elsewhere Stan was fed up now and was ready to go home as he had no money left also he'd fallen out with Kyle and he had enough but before he headed out the feild another boy came running up yelling " OMG over and over again making Stan stop and look round to see a boy called France's run over


	36. Chapter 36

" OMG Stan wait up " Panted France's running over to Stan and the others making them stop and turn round

' Wow calm down dude what's up ..? Asked Stan gently putting a hand on France's shoulder

" It's Kyle Cartman attacked him ' Francis got out trying to catch his breath

" What are you sure bout how he's surrounded by securaty and that they won't let anyone near him " Stan said puzzled a bit

" Yeah but he was attacked from behind Carman hit him with a couple of custard pies he must have got from the clowns he sneaked up on him and hit him he's in a terrible mess " Francis said but it seemed if Stan didn't care

" Oh is that all I'm sure they can clean him up no big deal " Stan said walking on not caring as he was still mad at Kyle

" Wait hold on a sec I thought you and Kyle were super best friends and that and your acting you don't care about him ' Said Francis shocked

" Well maybe I don't and Kyle has thrown our friendship away he's changed since he got through the first round of those damn here's wish I had never seen that damn poster back in the new year and Kyle has snubbed me quite a few times so I feel we're done our friendship is over now so no o don't care about him now I just want to go home nothing for me here now ' Stan said walking on past Francis who was shocked

Stan stormed off with Craig and Tweek following him as they headed home and even Stan's parents were still their but Shelly had left for home earlier so Stan would get in to the house and he didn't care if he ever seen Kyle again as he was done with him and when Stan reached home first thing he did was tear up a photo of him and Kyle together he kept the half he was in but the half Kyle was in got torn into small pieces and binned

Meanwhile elsewhere Cartman got escorted out the feild and told if he came back they'd call the cops on him so he went home in a bad mood and Kyle had to get cleaned up and was really pissed at Cartman

Eventully Kyle was in such a mess he had to leave so Kenny and Butters left too and the girls Bebe Wendy and Red had to cope on their own but luckily Kyle was cleaned up for later events of that day

A little later that evening to Stan's surprise Kyle text him saying ' why did you leave early I was told you left " Stan didn't reply to the text and turned off his phone

Next day Kyle had more duties on so was busy all day and Stan didn't see him nor did he care but come Monday when everyone was back at school things were different

Stan moved his desk away from Kyle shocking him and sat next to Craig and Tweek who were now his new best friends it seemed and also Carman was still in deep trouble for messing up Kyle

" Kyle was talking non stop about his weekend and apart from the pie attack he really enjoyed himself but he felt bad that he upset Stan too

' Stan we need to talk you been giving me the cold shoulder all day please ' Kyle begun trying to get Stan's friendship back

" Really I thought I wasent good enough to talk to you and you were giving me the cold shoulder " Stan said glaring at Kyle

" Look what have I done wrong tell me how can I put it right Stan this is so unlike you I thought you'd be happy for me being King and that " Kyle begun but Stan cut him off

" Look Kyle I don't wanna fight I'm not in the mood okay shame you didn't talk to me the other day. You really changed that title has gone to your head now " Stan said

" I have changed I don't know what you mean also were you behind the attacks on me because I wouldn't take your toys ..? Asked Kyle shocking Stan

" Look I dunno what gave you that idea that's just Carman on his own I have better things to do than hit you with custard pies I was heading home when that happened so don't say I'm behind it as I'm not and yeah I am a bit pissed over the toys I spent all my money on winning them for you cos I cared I felt sorry for you thinking you wouldn't have a chance to win any prizes so I won them for you and you never told me you hated the Hulk ' Stan Said

" I don't hate him he's okay Ike loves him but we have that doll at home and I have those minions my mom just Dosent like toys cluttering up the house and we were given the toys as freebies we got a lot of free stuff that day we were wandering around with the toys well the chaperones were carring them so I took it you maybe seen us " Kyle said

" Well I didn't I was in another side of the feild ' Stan said crossing his arms in a mood

" well your Minion toys Karen has them now but if you want them back I'm sure Kenny can get them as for the Hulk doll dunno where he's gone I never seen where he went to " Kyle said

" Cartman took him so I guess he's with him now " Stan said Still in a mood and Kyle picked up on it

" Look Stan I said I'm sorry I didn't mean to be like that it's just cos I was so damn busy you have no idea what it is like to be county fair King iv been on the go non stop and its leaving me exhausted too and I can't get over tierd or I might end up back in hospital " Kyle sighed

Stan fell quiet not saying anything in case Kyle would attack him calling him selfish or that but then Kyle got up and grabbed Stan by the hand

" Look I have made a desition and I want you to witness it come with me and no arguing " Said Kyle as he led Stan to the princables office and made Stan sit outside

" What's going on what the hell dude " Was all Stan could say a little shocked

" Just stay their you'll see what I'm up to soon enough ' Kyle said knocking on the Princabls door and a voice saying " Come in was heard as Kyle went inside

' Aww Kyle how are you do you need more time off for County fair duties then ..? princable Victoria said

" No I don't but I'm feeling really exhausted I had no idea how tie ring it be and I'm scared in case I collapse. or that as I don't have perfect health as you know ' Kyle said

' Wll you should have known that before you entered really and you do have a lot more duties and big events to attend so you can't really rest all I can say is get lots of early nights and rest " Princable Victoria said

" No I want to resign let Kenny be King I'm not fit for it I'm exhausted as it is and I don't wanna end up in hospital I'm done " Kyle said making the woman sigh

" Look Kyle we have been through this before you can't step down I'm afraid your year has been planned out you have duties to do and you made the town a promis it is only for a year not for ever " Princable Victoria said sighing

" Yeah but Kenny can take over I'm done I don't wanna do it anymore I'm stepping down I can had my crown and that back I'll even hand back the vouchers as iv not spent them yet

Kyle was adamant he no longer wanted to be King and Princable Victoria had never seen this before and didn't really know what to say about it

" Well I will have to call the comitee on this one they won't like it and may allow you to step down " The woman said

" Well that's their problem but from this moment on I'm no longer King and it's not as if they don't have someone to take my place Kenny can step in he will be a fantastic King " Said Kyle before leaving

" OMG did I hear you resigne as King " Said Stan shocked

" Yep you did your right iv been an asshole and so self centred over this and friendship is worth more than a silly crown so I'm longer King and hopefully they well accept it and crown Kenny " Kyle said shocking Stan

" I thought you enjoyed being King and that and what will you do now when your no longer King ..? Asked Stan

" Oh I kinda did enjoy being King. But it's not worth it if your loosing friends over it friends are more important " Said Kyle now running his hands through Stan's hair shocking him a little

" yeah but giving up your title as King " Begun Stan but Kyle cut him off with a kiss

" Wll in away i am still King am I not King of your heart " Kyle said but Stan didn't reply he just returned the kiss happy he got his Kyle back and indeed Kyle was King of his heart

End


End file.
